


É só uma coisa implícita

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [36]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Trabalho de parto, amizade, familia, prisão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Depois de anos procurando Gamora após a derrota de Thanos, até mesmo Peter sente sua esperança fraquejar, e começa a acreditar que ele a perdeu de novo, pela segunda vez, ainda que nem mesmo a Tropa Nova tenha descoberto o que aconteceu com a Gamora de 2014. Mas um acontecimento estranho e repentino numa manhã qualquer pode mudar tudo que os Guardiões acreditavam até agora.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Ele nos amou

**Author's Note:**

> Deixo um agradecimento especial a minha amiga Rebeca Cristina, que, além de sempre opinar e me dar muitas ideias e feedback, deu origem à ideia dessa fanfic acidentalmente. xD Ela teve um sonho de cinco minutos com Guardiões da Galáxia, e criei a história a partir disso.
> 
> Algumas das minhas one-shots de Guardiões da Galáxia podem estar conectadas a essa fanfic, embora não vá afetar o entendimento da história se você não tiver lido. Mas se desejar lê-las, deixarei os títulos nas notas finais desse capítulo.
> 
> É por causa dessa fanfic que não tenho postado one-shots dos Guardiões utimamente, embora eu tenha algumas ainda na ideia pra escrever. Como essa história tem muitos capítulos passei esses meses me dedicando a ela, pra tentar evitar demora nas postagens.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.
> 
> *A fanart da capa pertence a @fennethianell. Na minha opinião, as melhores fanarts de Starmora são as dela. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Ayesha olhou assustada quando seus guardas entraram no saguão carregando o único membro feminino dos Guardiões da Galáxia que conheciam. A zehoberi estava contida em algemas e parecia confusa e furiosa, e o mais curioso, os olhava como se não os conhecesse. Ayesha não conseguia compreender como a única em sua opinião que tinha algum juízo e respeito entre todos eles podia tentar invadir seu reino para seja lá o que fosse.

\- Do que isso se trata?

\- Ela invadiu nossas imediações – um guarda respondeu – Foi pega de surpresa pelas naves não tripuladas quando a vimos nas câmeras.

A rainha olhou com seriedade para a zehoberi que a encarou de volta sem sequer piscar.

\- Vejo que um de vocês me poupou o trabalho de ter que procurá-los e exterminá-los. O que não entendo é porque você, a única que demonstra ter algum juízo entre aquele bando de criaturas desprovidas de educação e inteligência, tentou invadir e saquear nossas dependências, outra vez.

\- Não sei do que você está falando – Gamora falou friamente num tom de desafio.

Ayesha se levantou, a princípio não dizendo ou fazendo nada.

— Certifiquem-se de que isso não seja uma armadilha. Ela luta muito bem e é muito habilidosa pra ser contida tão facilmente. Os outros podem estar escondidos esperando alguma distração nossa – finalmente falou.

Alguns guardas deixaram a sala do trono e se espalharam pelo palácio. Gamora olhou as direções em que seguiram, não tendo qualquer ideia do que a mulher dourada estava falando ou do que poderia ter acontecido no passado. Ela não tinha mais propósito ou para onde ir, tudo que precisava agora era de recursos para conseguir unidades suficientes para encontrar um lugar para viver o mais longe possível. Sua nave parara de funcionar justamente neste planeta. E estava disposta a negociar por trabalho ou pelas peças que ainda fossem de alguma serventia, antes de ser atacada, contida e presa sem explicação alguma. Mas após refletir sobre as palavras da mulher a sua frente, Gamora tirou algumas conclusões, lembrando-se de tudo que Nebulosa lhe contara. Estaria a mulher se referindo aos Guardiões da Galáxia? Eles haviam roubado o reino no passado? Nebulosa não teve tempo de lhe dar tantos detalhes, inclusive esse.

\- Senhora, o mais estranho é que... Ela parecia não estar familiarizada com nossas dependências. Quando questionamos se queria roubar as baterias anulax ela disse não saber do que estávamos falando e que isso não lhe interessava.

Ayesha encarou profundamente a mulher. Os olhos castanhos não a olhavam como da última vez, pareciam perdidos, apesar da ferocidade que tentavam demonstrar. E se perguntou se o evento de extinção em massa ocorrido anos atrás e o repentino retorno dos desaparecidos tinha algo a ver com isso. Gamora realmente não se lembrava deles. Não tinha como especular o que havia acontecido aos outros e porque ela estava sozinha, mas isso só lhe deu mais vontade de caçá-los do que antes, estava esperando apenas que toda a confusão gerada pela volta dos desaparecidos se estabilizasse em seu reino, especialmente agora que _ele_ estava pronto. Poderia condenar Gamora à morte aqui e agora, mas seria fácil demais. Queria acabar com todos juntos, e, se possível, fazê-la se lembrar do ocorrido primeiro.

\- Senhora... – um dos guardas falou – Ela tem uma nave. Ou tinha. Algo deu errado e ela caiu há alguma distância do palácio. Foi como a encontramos. Ela disse estar interessada em negociar por trabalho, ou pela nave.

Ayesha ficou em silêncio enquanto refletia.

— O destino sempre nos trás o que merecemos cedo ou tarde... Temos interesses maiores que esse. Levem-na para uma de nossas celas mais fortificadas, no mesmo bloco prisional em que deixamos a irmã dela da última vez que estiveram aqui. É o sensato a se fazer agora.

Gamora tentou lutar, como normalmente faria. Ayesha sorriu ao vê-la ser levada à força na direção da mesma prisão em que haviam trancafiado Nebulosa, e mais questionamentos explodiram em sua cabeça. O que Nebulosa teria feito para vir parar nesse lugar e ser presa?

— Senhora, o que pretende fazer? – Sua jovem assistente perguntou baixinho ao se aproximar.

— Isso eu resolverei em breve. Devemos conversar com _ele_ sobre isso. Ela é o primeiro alvo que ele conhecerá.

******

Adam estava no exterior do palácio, próximo ao gigantesco recipiente das baterias anulax, observando as incontáveis estrelas do céu noturno. Os passos de sua criadora chegaram a seus ouvidos, e ele se virou para encará-la quando se aproximou.

\- Bem atento como sempre, isso é bom – Ayesha sorriu – Espero que esteja bem lembrado de tudo que conversamos, pois esta noite você conhecerá o seu primeiro alvo. Não vamos eliminá-la ainda. Por algum motivo perdeu a memória, e eu gostaria que ela recuperasse antes de nossa sentença.

\- Os Guardiões da Galáxia estão aqui? – A bela voz do homem dourado perguntou.

\- Apenas um deles. A única que aparenta ter alguma noção sobre qualquer coisa, isso antes de perder a memória. Mesmo sem memória ela não confia em nós, mas você é bom em conversar com as pessoas. Quero que fale com ela, descubra se lembra de alguma coisa, e principalmente, onde estão os outros. Podem estar atrás dela, se ela os viu deve saber onde estão. Ou isso pode ser uma armadilha.

— Sim, senhora.

******

Gamora estava sentada no chão frio de sua cela, encostada na parede e por hora apenas querendo descansar e então encontrar uma forma de fugir durante a madrugada. Além de tudo que havia acontecido na Terra, e da imensa confusão em que estava sua mente agora, tudo que ela não precisava era uma prisão. Olhou para as celas vazias do lado de fora e não foi difícil imaginar a triste razão pela qual estavam vazias. Talvez em breve a sua também estaria, ou ao menos parecia ser isso o esperado pelos Soberanos.

Passos pesados, apesar de calmos e cautelosos, ecoaram no corredor, era um homem, e consideravelmente maior que o padrão que ela percebera nos outros quando chegou, mesmo entre os guardas. Haviam tirado sua espada e suas armas de pequeno porte, mas não seria difícil matá-lo com as próprias mãos se necessário. Recuou um pouco para o fundo da cela, preparando-se para reagir. Mas os olhos dourados que a encararam dessa vez eram completamente diferentes de todos os outros. Sem frieza, raiva, orgulho, arrogância ou até ódio como ela viu nos olhos de Ayesha. Seu olhar era calmo, suave e arriscaria dizer que até gentil. Gamora o encarou profundamente em busca de falsidade, e começou a pensar que a Terra a tinha afetado mais que o esperado quando não encontrou nenhuma.

O homem era grande e forte, o que a fez se lembrar do último que tinha visto assim, ao menos o último que chamou sua atenção quando ela fugiu da Terra no fim da batalha. Peter Quill. Ele ativou antigos gatilhos de perigo em sua mente sem querer, e ela o agrediu, ela o achou idiota. Mas o olhar no rosto dele quando estava no chão a atingiu, ele estava _realmente_ magoado por sua atitude, seus olhos verdes se encheram de uma dor tão profunda que Gamora se arrependeu, apesar de não tê-lo ajudado a levantar. E não era a dor da pancada que ela havia lhe dado, a alma dele estava em pedaços. E ela queria tanto entender aquilo, mas nada mais fazia sentido o suficiente para que ela ficasse e descobrisse, nem mesmo a amizade de Nebulosa.

\- Meu nome é Adam – o recém chegado falou, colocando o banco que carregava em frente à cela e sentando-se.

A voz dele era suave e bonita, embora não menos masculina por isso. Seu cabelo ondulado estava penteado para o lado, caindo acima do olho direito. Suas roupas eram uma mistura de dourado e azul marinho, e pareciam indicar certo nível de importância.

\- Parece que você não se lembra de como nos conheceu há alguns anos.

Gamora continuou em silêncio, esperando extrair qualquer informação que pudesse antes de falar. Ela já tinha sido imprudente o suficiente em um único dia.

\- Mas também parece que não se lembra de seus companheiros – ele continuou – Você sabe onde eles estão agora?

Ela refletiu. Os Guardiões da Galáxia não eram maus, eles ajudaram a acabar com Thanos afinal. Nebulosa os descreveu como bobos, idiotas e atrapalhados, mas que eram algumas das pessoas mais gentis e confiáveis que ela conheceu em sua vida. Também lhe falou do quanto era secretamente grata ao líder deles por mantê-la longe de Thanos, e lhe contou rapidamente sobre como Peter a acolheu na equipe e na nave e cuidou dela e a amou mais do qualquer outra coisa, por mais que agora não sentisse nada de volta. Não os entregaria por nada.

Adam suspirou, parecendo desistir do tópico sobre os Guardiões e a olhando ainda com a mesma gentileza de antes.

\- Uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu há alguns anos. Eu ainda não estava aqui, mas me disseram que foi aterrorizante. As pessoas começaram a desaparecer, literalmente virando pó. Nós descobrimos há anos que os seres vivos são feitos do mesmo material do pó das estrelas, não só aqui, os de outros planetas também. Eu me perguntei se haviam voltado a ser estrelas, mas eu olhei várias fotos e mapas estelares, e não parecia haver mais estrelas no céu do que antes.

Gamora se sentiu tocada pela inocência dele, e surpresa por um adulto pensar dessa forma. Os Soberanos eram de fato muito peculiares, ou isso era uma armadilha tola na qual ele esperava que ela caísse. No entanto, o universo inteiro havia sido afetado por Thanos, e fazia sentido que os Soberanos estivessem na lista.

\- Eu ouvi várias histórias tristes sobre isso desde que eu nasci. Eu também tive sonhos estranhos com um lugar ensolarado cheio de pessoas que não conheço, incluindo alguns soberanos. Nunca imaginei que existissem tantos diferentes lá fora. Eu nunca fui muito longe do nosso planeta. Não sei se foram sonhos ou memórias, mas acho que eu me lembraria bem se fossem reais. E um dia, de repente, todos voltaram do nada. E a quantidade de pessoas no planeta dobrou, o que causou muita desordem. Felizmente estamos conseguindo organizar todos novamente, mais rápido do que em outros planetas pelo que sabemos. Você se lembra de alguma coisa sobre isso onde você estava?

Gamora permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, avaliando suas possibilidades e resolvendo entrar no jogo dele. Não conseguiria nada se ficasse calada para sempre.

\- Thanos. Ele sempre foi um psicopata obcecado por destruir metade da vida de todo o universo. Felizmente um grupo de pessoas conseguiu reverter isso, embora alguns danos tenham permanecido irreparáveis.

\- Inclusive sua memória?

Gamora se atentou quando ele retomou o tópico inicial da conversa, mas decidiu correr o risco de prosseguir.

\- Houve uma guerra contra Thanos. Ele foi morto na Terra. Eu fui a única que ele levou pra lá que saiu viva. Mas eu não tenho as memórias vividas com os Guardiões que vocês procuram. Me foi dito que Thanos me levou deles e me matou em Vormir. Mas... Eu não sou a mesma pessoa que esteve aqui como vocês disseram.

Adam pensou... Podia ainda ser inexperiente sobre vários conhecimentos simples, mas os complexos os Soberanos o fizeram estudar. Algo muito improvável lhe ocorreu. Ele lera a respeito, mas ninguém nunca havia conseguido fazê-lo. O único capaz de viajar no tempo seria o último dos magos. Adam não sabia seu nome, mas era conhecido como Doutor Estranho. Pelo que lera a seu respeito, era um homem íntegro, nunca levaria alguém perverso para iniciar uma guerra em qualquer lugar. Então de alguma forma outra pessoa descobrira um meio de fazê-lo, talvez tentando reverter as mortes causadas por Thanos. E tinha funcionado. Talvez Gamora não tivesse sofrido danos na memória, apenas...

\- Você veio de outra realidade. Ou de algum momento no passado antes de tudo que você viveu.

Ficou calada a princípio, temendo ter falado mais do que seria seguro. O homem do lado de fora era inteligente, e isso poderia derrubá-la. Mas só lhe restava continuar e ver aonde chegaria com essa conversa.

\- É por isso que você não lembra. Você realmente nunca esteve aqui. Chegou por acaso – Adam respondeu por ela.

\- Imagino que isso não faça diferença no que pretendem fazer comigo – ela disse.

\- Querem matar os Guardiões da Galáxia, mas eu li muito sobre eles. Não parecem pessoas ruins. Descobri que um deles tem uma compulsão por roubar coisas que não precisa, tem um registro sobre isso no Kylin. Deve ter sido ele que tentou roubar nossas baterias. Eu falei sobre isso com nossa rainha, mas ela parece obcecada por vingança. E eu posso sentir sua alma, você está confusa e aterrorizada, mas não é uma má pessoa.

Gamora o olhou curiosa com a revelação. Ele podia sentir almas...

\- Você é um Soberano, não devia ter sentimento algum, como poderia sentir almas?

\- Eu não tenho certeza. Mas eu sinto em você uma energia muito parecida com algo que já conheço. Eu posso tentar ajudá-la. Não sei se a libertariam, mas não acho que seria certo executar você.

\- Não preciso da sua piedade, sequer o conheço.

\- Meu nome é Adam Warlock. Dizem que me criaram como uma versão melhor de tudo que os Soberanos já fizeram, e pra grandes propósitos. Mas sempre achei que o universo tem mais a oferecer do que só nascer pra servir a um único propósito. Agora você sabe mais sobre mim.

\- Essa energia que você fala... O que é?

\- Eu não tenho certeza. Mas eu acho que você sabe, e é algo que a deixa triste.

Gamora não teve mais dúvidas. Ele estava falando da Joia da Alma. Como os Soberanos poderiam ter conseguido acesso a isso? Ainda mais durante o impacto causado por Thanos? Ela nunca chegara a ver a joia, mas pelas histórias que conhecia imaginava como devia funcionar.

\- Se me deixar sentir, talvez eu saiba como ajudá-la – Adam lhe disse ajoelhando-se em frente a ela e estendendo a mão pelas grades da cela.

\- Por que eu confiaria em você?

\- Porque agora sou o único disposto a ajudá-la num planeta inteiro de pessoas que te consideram uma inimiga.

Gamora pensou enquanto se sentava mais próxima dele, ainda sem segurar sua mão. Thanos estava morto e ela não tinha nada para ela lá fora. Tinha pessoas que a esperavam, mas ela não via sentido em segui-los. Não havia muito a perder. Primeiro perdera tudo em sua vida, que agora perdera o único sentido que restava com a morte de Thanos, que era impedi-lo.

— Eu posso sentir você aqui, e em outro lugar muito distante. Eu posso ouvir gritos e lágrimas de desespero e tristeza.

Gamora se assustou quando percebeu que Adam agarrara seu pulso sem seu consentimento, e que seus olhos dourados tinham sido tomados por luz dourada, o que a fez lembrar instantaneamente da mulher que chamaram de Capitã Marvel na Terra.

— O que você...?!

Antes que terminasse sua frase, a luz aumentou, tornando-se tão forte que era impossível enxergar qualquer outra coisa. Gamora devia ter desmaiado por algum tempo, porque quando acordou sentia-se como se despertasse de um sonho. A cela dos Soberanos havia sumido, e ela estava de pé num oceano sem fim. Era laranja e raso, o céu inteiro também estava tomado por uma luz laranja. Alguém estava chorando ao longe, e a voz era muito familiar. Gamora se espantou por demorar para reconhecer a própria voz, e pela situação completamente sem sentido que se passava.

— Eu disse que podia ouvir alguém chorando.

Ela estremeceu de susto quando ouviu a voz de Adam ao seu lado, seus olhos tinham voltado ao normal.

— Que lugar é esse?! Que tipo de alucinógeno você e seu povo usam?!

— Nenhum. E acho que estamos muito longe de lá agora. A energia que falei pra você, ela nos trouxe até aqui. Eu não tenho certeza se isso está realmente acontecendo, ou se não passa de um sonho, mas esse lugar é muito familiar. Eu tenho certeza que já estive aqui antes – ele disse andando na direção da pessoa que chorava.

Gamora não teve outra escolha além de segui-lo, conseguindo definir melhor de quem se tratava conforme se aproximavam. Talvez apenas seus melhoramentos fossem os responsáveis por evitar que seu cérebro entrasse em curto circuito nesse momento. Ela viu a si própria em pé diante deles. Estava usando roupas diferentes, mas era ela.

— Não deveriam ter morrido.

— Quem...? – Perguntou devagar ainda em choque – Não há mais ninguém aqui.

— Eu sinto outra vida dentro dela.

Gamora ficou muda, sentiu sua temperatura oscilar e o coração descompassar. Ela estava grávida?! Tinha morrido grávida?! Imediatamente ligou os pontos e pensou no que Nebulosa lhe falou sobre Peter Quill, e percebeu que haviam chegado ainda mais longe do que sua irmã teve tempo de esclarecer. Tinha se envolvido com ele a esse ponto? Família, e um filho? Fora isso que Thanos tirara dela? Sentiu seu sangue ferver ao odiar o titã mais uma vez, por mais que não quisesse viver com os Guardiões agora. E finalmente conseguiu acreditar em tudo que Nebulosa lhe contou sobre o terráqueo, pois jamais, jamais, se entregaria a alguém dessa forma se não confiasse nele com sua vida.

— Por que estamos aqui? – Perguntou a Adam.

— Eu queria saber o que era aquela energia, e ela nos trouxe aqui.

A mulher que chorava ergueu o rosto para vê-los quando finalmente pararam ao seu lado. Por quanto tempo ela esteve chorando sozinha? Os cinco anos que Nebulosa relatou se passarem tinham sido o mesmo para ela?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ficou tão espantada quanto sua versão mais jovem. O que Thanos havia feito?! A única explicação para isso é que ele conseguira viajar no tempo e matá-la novamente. Reconheceu as roupas que usava, ela era mais jovem. Thanos destruíra seu passado? Quem era o Homem Dourado? Como um Soberano se tornara vítima da Joia da Alma?

— O que aconteceu? – Perguntou da melhor maneira que podia com a voz atordoada pelo choro – De onde você veio, e porque? – Perguntou a sua versão mais jovem – O que mais ele fez?

— Exatamente o que nos disse, mas conseguiram reverter o que ele fez. Embora não tudo – encurtou a história, não querendo que ela chorasse mais ou achasse que morrera em vão.

Gamora observou sua versão mais jovem, notando imediatamente e se lembrando do quanto tinha medo das pessoas antes de fugir.

— Você não conheceu ele, não foi?

— Não como você espera – ela respondeu – Eu sinto muito.

Mais algumas lágrimas silenciosas correram por seu rosto, e Gamora não podia explicar o quão estranha era a situação, mas a Gamora jovem sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

— Você não perdeu seu futuro. Alterações no tempo não ocorrem como quase todo mundo pensava.

— Não adianta preservar meu futuro se não estou mais nele. Quem é você? – Perguntou a Adam.

— Eu fui criado pelos Soberanos como arma de Vingança contra os Guardiões da Galáxia, mas jamais os encontramos. Eu disse a minha rainha que provavelmente a culpa foi do animal estranho que os acompanhava, e que não precisamos matar todos, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

Os dois recém-chegados trocaram um olhar diante da confusão cada vez maior da mais velha.

— Olha... Muita coisa aconteceu na Terra. Thanos está morto. E todo o seu exército. Eu fui a única poupada.

— De que época você é?

— 2014. Estávamos num dia normal e terrível como todos os outros quando descobrimos a existência de uma segunda Nebulosa, de 2023. Thanos a raptou e trocou as duas pra que a nossa sabotasse os planos de desfazer o estalo. Mas a sua me contou tudo que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse sido interrompida antes de fugir naquele dia, ao menos tudo que ela teve tempo de me contar. É uma história muito longa, mas nós vencemos.

Gamora inspirou fundo, pouco se importando em conter as lágrimas, e segurou a mão da mais jovem. Ambas poderiam ter desmaiado com a quantidade imensa de informações que surgiram de repente em suas memórias quando as lembranças se mesclaram. Ela chorou por cada coisa que aconteceu após Thanos matá-la, pelo exército do titã louco virando pó, pelo olhar ferido de Peter jogado no chão diante da mulher mais jovem que estava agora diante dela, pela confusão e solidão que ela sentia ao decidir deixar a Terra no fim da batalha, pela destruição causada na Terra, pelo homem para o qual todos se ajoelhavam, até Peter, o qual não soube dizer se estava ou não vivo.

A mais jovem sentiu seus olhos arderem, e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem pelo que sentiu. A princípio era medo. Amor, carinho, amizade, cuidado, a mais pura paixão do homem que ela agrediu na Terra, tudo vindo de uma só vez após uma vida de dor era aterrorizante, mas cada lembrança que veio de tudo que ela não viveu acalentou seu coração mais e mais, e de repente ela desejou ter estado envolta nos braços dele tantas vezes, ter recebido todo o carinho que ele dedicava a ela todos os dias, ter vivido todos os momentos de alegria com os outros Guardiões, ter visto Groot crescer e tratá-la como mãe, e até mesmo ter sido cuidada por Peter como a coisa mais preciosa do mundo na provável noite em que geraram uma criança. Seu coração acelerou de emoção quando sentiu a vida do bebê atingi-la com ainda mais força que as memórias que viu. As duas encostaram a testa uma na outra e choraram juntas.

— Ele nos ama mais do que a própria vida.

— Eu sei... Agora eu sei.

Nenhuma delas se importava com explicações no momento, ou porque Adam as unira ali, mas era o primeiro momento de paz e consolo que tinham em vários anos. Adam segurou ambas pelo braço tão suavemente que demoraram demais para perceber a luz dourada tomar tudo em volta novamente. Gamora não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas seu único temor foi o bebê. Ela achou que o carregaria para sempre na Joia da Alma, e não se importava de fazê-lo, mas tudo que queria é que o quer que estivesse acontecendo não o tirasse dela.

O chão abaixo de seus pés desapareceu, tudo ficou escuro, a brisa suave do oceano interminável parou de soprar, e ela estava sozinha agora. Forçou seus olhos a se abrirem, sentindo as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto. Ela estava numa cela?! Onde?! E por que?! Sua visão estava embaçada, mas podia ver algumas coisas. O homem dourado abriu a tranca e de repente estava ajoelhado ao seu lado no chão. Ele a pegou no colo e se levantou com ela, deitando-a no que deveria ser um banco de pedra da prisão. Gamora queria protestar, queria se afastar dele, queria explicações, queria ter certeza que seu bebê estava bem, ela queria Peter! Levou as mãos ao estômago embora seu pouco tempo de gestação não tornasse possível perceber qualquer coisa, e nunca desejou tanto ter Mantis por perto para lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo dentro dela.

— O que... Você fez? O que...

— Fique calma. Eu não vou machucá-la. Seu corpo precisa se ajustar.

— Quem é você? Aonde ela foi?

— Sou Adam Warlock. Podemos conversar depois. Descanse. Você precisa.

Gamora lutou contra o cansaço, mas seu corpo venceu, e Adam foi a última coisa que ela viu.


	2. Acordando num pesadelo

_Gamora sentiu as lágrimas correrem de seus olhos para o chão quando tentou se mexer em vão com a dor terrível que sentiu. O sangue escorria de seus lábios e ela gritou quando forçou seu corpo a se virar para o lado. Uma poça de sangue começou a se formar abaixo dela e apertou os dentes e os olhos ao sentir uma contração forte e muito dolorosa no ventre, só então percebendo a origem do sangramento, que ficou mais intenso em seguida. Chorou de dor e desespero. Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Era inaceitável que fosse assim. Era cruel que ela descobrisse assim!_

_— Tínhamos um bebê... – murmurou quase sem voz para si mesma, emitindo outro gemido de dor._

_Ela estava grávida! E nem havia contado a ele. Vários cenários do que aconteceria se ambos soubessem passaram por sua cabeça, alguns esperançosos, outros ainda piores. Levaria seu ódio por Thanos, agora incrivelmente maior, para onde quer que fosse quando seus olhos se fechassem. Ela sabia que não escaparia disso. Mesmo se sua família estivesse aqui. Mesmo se a levassem à velocidade da luz para o centro médico mais próximo. Esse era o fim._

_Gamora chorou. E a única vez que chorou tanto em sua vida foi ao perder seus pais. Nenhuma palavra que vinha a sua mente seria suficiente para definir o tipo de monstro terrível que via no titã. Ela nunca fora mãe ou convivera com uma para saber detalhes, mas conhecia seu corpo. Tanto sangue e tanta dor, e com contrações tão fortes, não podiam ser algo diferente de um aborto._

_— Meu bebezinho... – murmurou entre as lágrimas._

_A zehoberi continuou chorando, e decidiu que não se impediria disso, sendo essa a última coisa que era capaz de fazer nos últimos instantes de sua vida. Uma das primeiras coisas que disse a Peter quando se aceitaram como uma equipe e formaram os Guardiões da Galáxia foi que ficaria grata por morrer entre amigos. E isso era tudo que ela queria agora, sua família era a única coisa que ela queria. Queria ele!_

_— Peter..._

_Ela chorou apesar do movimento piorar sua dor, de tornar difícil respirar, e da total incapacidade de mudar qualquer coisa. Um dia tinha acreditado que todos nasciam por uma razão. E essa era a sua? Nascer para morrer assim depois de tudo mais que já havia passado? E levando a vida de seu filho junto? No entanto, Gamora ainda estava grata. Ela encontrou Peter e ganhou uma família. Teve de volta a capacidade de cantar, dançar, sorrir, chorar, se divertir e viver em harmonia com todos eles. Ela foi mãe adotiva, e agora biológica, apesar de perder tudo outra vez no final._

_Cansada, ela se encolheu o melhor que a dor permitia, tentando alivia-la e livrar-se do frio, que só piorava com os flocos de neve que gelavam o planeta. Sua cabeça ficou pesada e até a vontade de chorar se esvaiu. A dor lancinante pareceu diminuir quando seus olhos começaram a se fechar involuntariamente. Num último lampejo de consciência, Gamora sentiu todo o ódio que já teve por Thanos queimar em seu peito uma última vez, mas a última coisa em sua mente foi ele. No final só restou tristeza. Talvez se ela dormisse pudesse sonhar, talvez assim as últimas sensações de sua vida não seriam sentimentos terríveis e dor. Gamora se concentrou em Peter, podia lembrar bem da última vez que dormiram abraçados. E apenas isso a consolou. Lembrar do toque suave e adorável de suas mãos quentes enquanto ele a abraçava, beijava sua testa e dizia o quanto ela era linda e o quanto a amava. Se apegou a isso até não ter mais noção sobre qualquer coisa a sua volta._

_******_

Os Guardiões correram todos para o quarto de seu líder ao ouvirem barulhos, algo que se tornara comum após a guerra na Terra. Não era raro acordarem no meio da noite com todo tipo de pesadelos, especialmente Peter, Groot e Rocket, especialmente sobre Gamora ou o estalo de Thanos.

— Será que se feriu e escondeu na última missão? – Nebulosa questionou ao se agachar ao lado de Peter, que gemia e estava ofegante – Pode estar com um ferimento infeccionado.

Mantis sentou na beirada da cama e tocou a testa do terráqueo. Suas antenas brilharam e ela encarou os demais.

— Não há nada de errado com o corpo dele. Mas está extremamente perturbado e angustiado em suas emoções.

— Ele parece sentir dor – Drax falou – Está visivelmente sofrendo.

— Acho que todos nós ainda estamos – Rocket comentou.

O Senhor das Estrelas parecia aterrorizado, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e os lençóis bagunçados evidenciavam o quanto ele já havia se agitado antes que entrassem.

— Eu sou Groot.

Todos olharam para o adolescente, sem falar nada. E sentiram uma pontada de tristeza ao concordar silenciosamente com ele. Talvez Peter jamais se recuperasse completamente da perda de Gamora. Depois que ela fugiu da Terra ao final da batalha, de forma alguma conseguiram encontrá-la. Isso já tinha semanas. Tinham rastreado Xandar, todos os locais que conheciam, e até mesmo o planeta dos Soberanos, além de lugares onde nunca haviam estado, e a busca sempre terminava sem resultados.

Por mais que gostassem de Thor, todos sentiram-se gratos por o Deus do Trovão ter decidido deixá-los por um tempo para se recompor em Xandar e ajudar na reconstrução do planeta. A rivalidade entre ele e Peter, apesar do quanto todos achavam isso idiota, certamente deixaria o terráqueo ainda mais perturbado agora se o vingador estivesse no quarto.

— Acorda ele – Rocket falou.

Mantis o olhou em dúvida, temendo que Peter acordasse ainda mais nervoso, mas não melhoraria nada vê-lo nesse estado sem tomarem nenhuma atitude. A jovem tocou a testa do irmão novamente, tentando despertá-lo aos poucos, o que não evitou que Peter voltasse transtornado. Ele quase gritou e arregalou os olhos, estremecendo de susto, sua respiração ainda muito rápida, sua mandíbula tremeu por um instante e mais lágrimas correram de seus olhos. Ele sentou-se parecendo apavorado, e quase parecendo não reconhecê-los por um momento. O terráqueo se levantou e correu para fora do quarto, andando aleatoriamente pela nave, nitidamente perturbado.

— Peter! – Mantis chamou quando todos seguiram atrás dele, que andava sem rumo adentrando vários cômodos da nave.

— Ela... Ela estava...

— Ela quem? – Rocket perguntou, conseguindo que Peter mantivesse os olhos nele por alguns segundos antes de olhar em volta novamente.

— Ele matou os dois...

Nebulosa trocou um olhar com Rocket quando ambos desconfiaram do que Peter estava falando.

— Diga o que viu. E o ajudaremos – Nebulosa falou calmamente para o líder.

— Ela estava grávida. Ela estava grávida... Minha Gamora... Nenhum de nós percebeu...

Todos se entreolharam em choque quando Peter saiu andando novamente, dessa vez para o convés. Ele olhou para o topo das escadas, parecendo mais confuso do que nunca, e mudou sua direção novamente.

O restante dos Guardiões o encontrou de volta ao quarto, sentado no chão e apoiado na cama, com o rosto escondido em um dos braços enquanto chorava.

— Eu sou Groot?

Rocket olhou para o filho, vendo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e sentiu seu coração se revirar com a situação.

— Ele sonhou, Groot. Não temos garantia alguma que isso pode ter acontecido. Bem... Temos. Mas nunca saberemos se ela estava ou não. Ele foi o mais afetado por isso, a cabeça dele vai atormentá-lo com todo tipo de coisas. Você sonhou isso, não foi, Pet?

Peter ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Rocket por um longo tempo, completamente confuso.

— Ela realmente... Vocês estavam mesmo... Isso é sério? – O guaxinim perguntou com uma seriedade que raramente tinha.

— Eu não sei – Peter respondeu num tom de voz tão baixo que parecia outra pessoa falando – Eu não sei. Eu não sei. Foi real demais... Eu vi... Eu vi tudo... Eu a vi sangrando. Sozinha, no escuro e no frio... Doía muito.

— Amigo – Drax sentou no chão na frente de Peter, repousando a mão em seu ombro – Você precisa se acalmar. Quer que façamos chá ou algum daqueles remédios pra dormir?

— Não acho que isso vai ajudar – Nebulosa lhe disse, sua voz deixando claro o quanto também estava alterada agora.

— Eu a vi morrer – Peter falou baixo – Eu senti a dor dela. Tinha tanto sangue... Ela chorou tanto, tanto – ele falou enquanto tremia e finalmente erguia o olhar – Ela morreu sozinha. Ela descobriu desse jeito.

Todos trocaram olhares novamente e Peter viu os olhos de Nebulosa também se encherem de lágrimas, por mais que ela tentasse esconder. O fato de Peter estar falando de um pesadelo não mudava em nada a dor profunda e interminável que ele estava sentindo, e nenhum deles se sentia mais leve do que ele agora. Os olhos verdes do terráqueo estavam avermelhados e mais perdidos do que jamais haviam visto. Peter enterrou o rosto em uma das mãos quando começou a chorar novamente.

Mantis sentou no chão e abraçou o irmão pelas costas, seu rosto foi tomado pela dor de Peter, e ela não fez nada para reprimir as lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos. Nebulosa fez o mesmo e repousou uma das mãos em seu joelho. Rocket sentou-se na cama em frente a ele, e Groot ao seu lado. O adolescente escondeu o rosto entre as mãos quando também começou a chorar, e nem o afago de Rocket em suas costas o consolou. O brilho de lágrimas aos poucos tomou os olhos de todos eles, e permaneceram assim o restante da noite velando sua dor compartilhada.

******

Gamora respirou fundo quando abriu os olhos por um instante. Estava escuro, silencioso e frio. Ainda se sentia atordoada e não conseguia imaginar onde estava. Lembrou-se do oceano infinito da joia da alma, e não tinha a menor ideia de como havia saído de lá. Não podia ter sido só um pesadelo, havia passado tempo demais lá, e havia sido real demais para isso.

— Peter...

Na falta de resposta constatou que não estava em qualquer local familiar, ele jamais sairia do lado dela se estivesse ali. Vasculhou suas memórias e aos poucos as lembranças vieram, e a dor e tristeza junto com elas. Ficou confusa ao lembrar-se do encontro estranho que tivera na joia da alma, sabe-se lá quanto tempo atrás. Então Thanos estava morto. Então não podia ser ele que a colocou nesse lugar. Não conseguia lembrar de tudo, mas disso fez questão de não esquecer.

Abriu os olhos e analisou as paredes cinza escuras da prisão, e as outras celas vazias do lado de fora. Estava deitada num banco de pedra, havia um travesseiro embaixo de sua cabeça, e um cobertor sobre ela. Por que estava aqui? E por que seus carcereiros teriam a compaixão de se preocupar com seu bem estar? Para onde fora sua vida? E em que mundo paralelo estava?

Sentou-se devagar e levantou, percebendo que não tinha nenhuma de suas armas e que estava usando roupas diferentes das que se lembrava, estava vestindo as mesmas roupas de quando conheceu Peter em 2014. Tentou ver do lado de fora e percebeu que estava sozinha. Um longo corredor se estendia entre as celas, e não conseguia distinguir onde era a entrada ou a saída.

Voltou a sentar e sua mente ficou mais clara, por fim enviando um choque a seu coração. Gamora arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos ao ventre em desespero.

— Meu bebê!

Não podia ter sonhado. Ela havia morrido grávida em Vormir. E se o tivessem tirado dela?! O que haviam feito com ela e os outros Guardiões?! Seu coração acelerou e tentou pensar numa forma de chamar a atenção de alguém. Queria e precisava de respostas!

Localizou a tranca, mas era aberta com digitais, provavelmente de quem a prendeu. Chutou as barras da prisão sem que isso tivesse nenhum efeito para entortá-las, mas fazendo barulho suficiente para ecoar por alguns segundos. Sentou-se e tentou se tranquilizar. Se ainda estivesse grávida isso não seria bom para ela ou o bebê.

Momentos depois escutou uma porta ser aberta ao longe, e passos familiares se aproximando de sua cela pouco depois. Era ele, Adam... Ele tinha um sobrenome que ela não conseguia lembrar.

— Você acordou... Lembra quem eu sou?

— O que querem de mim? O que você fez comigo?! – Questionou o encarando com ferocidade.

— Eu falei sobre isso. Você deve lembrar aos poucos. Eu nem sabia que era capaz de fazer o que fiz, não imaginei que voltaria tão atordoada.

— Você tem três segundos pra dizer o que fizeram comigo antes que eu atravesse essas barras e mande você só de ida pra outro mundo.

— Nada. Eu disse que você desmaiou e ainda estava dormindo. Fui eu que trouxe o travesseiro e o cobertor, você parecia sentir frio. Eu não sei se o que acontece com você afeta a outra vida que você carrega, achei que devia lhe dar um mínimo de conforto, embora nossa líder não tenha gostado disso.

Adam seguiu os pensamentos dela quando Gamora olhou para baixo na direção do ventre. Era ali que ele sentia pulsos de vida fortes e luminosos dentro dela. Ela respirou aliviada e fechou os olhos por um instante.

— Você ainda está...

— Eu estou grávida – respondeu ao se lembrar das memórias que lhe foram dadas pela Gamora mais jovem, que deixaram claro que Adam era um pouco ignorante sobre coisas normais para os outros, curiosamente só conseguia se lembrar do que ela viu a partir do momento que conheceu Adam.

Um tempo de silêncio se seguiu.

— Eu não sei o que querem de mim. Mas se algo for feito a meu filho, eu juro que eu vou matar cada um de vocês com minhas próprias mãos.

Ela falou calmamente, mas Adam não ignorou seu olhar assassino.

— Eu não duvido disso – ele respondeu.

— Onde estão os outros?

— Seus amigos? Esperávamos que você nos dissesse.

— Eu fui levada deles e nunca mais os vi. Como você chegou onde eu estava?

— Eu não sei.

— O que aconteceu com ela?

Adam ficou um tempo em silêncio, parecendo pensar e buscar respostas.

— Eu acho... Que agora vocês são a mesma pessoa. Você vive nela, e ela em você. Vocês não já eram a mesma pessoa antes? Eu deduzi que são de épocas diferentes, mas confesso que permaneço muito confuso sobre isso.

— Essa galáxia... É Andrômeda?

— Sim.

— Em que ano nós estamos?

— 2023.

Gamora pensou... Sim... Estava no planeta dos soberanos. Eles também haviam sofrido as consequências do estalo de Thanos. Ele havia conseguido. Mas alguém revertera o que ele fez de alguma forma. Agora se lembrava! E sabe-se lá como sua versão mais jovem estava no futuro, e fora a única poupada de alguma coisa que aconteceu na Terra.

— Onde estão os outros?!

— Eu realmente não sei. Estamos tentando descobrir.

— Por que me trouxe de volta?!

— Nem eu entendi o que fiz. Eu nasci há apenas dois meses. O planeta estava um caos quando cheguei. Minha criadora diz que sou capaz de muito mais que qualquer outro. Mas não sei bem porque. Eu não sabia que podia fazer isso. Eu não sei que lugar é aquele.

— Não precisa se preocupar sobre isso. Sequer fica nessa galáxia... Se seu objetivo é nos destruir, por que me trouxe de volta? Isso não parece algo que um inimigo faria.

— Ela queria que você lembrasse de tudo. Eu não sabia como ia resolver isso, aconteceu por acidente.

— Ela quem?!

— Minha criadora.

— Quem criou você?!

Ele pensava no que dizer quando novos passos chamaram a atenção dos dois, dessa vez mais leves, e aparentemente femininos. Gamora sentiu ainda mais raiva e apreensão quando a própria Ayesha parou ao lado de Adam e a encarou.

— Finalmente acordou. Dessa vez com todas as suas memórias eu espero.


	3. Realidade cruel

\- Onde estão os outros?! – Gamora questionou num tom de voz assassino, negando-se a gritar e deixá-los saber o quanto estava nervosa.

\- É o que esperávamos que você nos dissesse. Durante todo o caos que se estabeleceu na galáxia por anos, incluindo neste planeta, não se teve qualquer notícia de vocês. Os grandiosos Guardiões da Galáxia, que deviam voar de planeta em planeta ajudando e salvando as pessoas, desapareceram, não dando as caras mesmo após a destruição em Xandar onde dizem praticamente ser sua sede.

Gamora respirou fundo da melhor maneira que podia sem que percebessem, sentindo seu sangue ferver de raiva. Ela poderia dizer mil coisas em resposta à ofensa da rainha dos soberanos, mas conhecendo Ayesha, isso só a deixaria mais confiante. E os motivos que os impediram de ajudar Xandar e todo o restante de sua galáxia e também da galáxia onde a Terra estava localizada já tinham sido cruéis o suficiente com todos eles para que agora Gamora os enumerasse e só conseguisse mais sofrimento em troca.

\- Se seu planeta esteve no caos, deve imaginar que não foram os únicos afetados, e que essa guerra não ficou apenas na nossa galáxia – respondeu tranquilamente, abstendo-se de fornecer quaisquer detalhes maiores.

\- É o que parece – a soberana respondeu, ficando um longo tempo em silêncio sem desviar os olhos de Gamora – Os outros também foram afetados ao ponto de reaparecerem desmemoriados como você? Ou isso não passa de mais uma oportunidade para nos roubar?!

\- Sua paranoia em nada ilustra qualquer coisa que tenha nos acontecido.

\- Você parece ser o único ser com juízo entre aquele bando de seres... Desprovidos de ética. Nossa mais nova criação não a considera culpada – Ayesha falou, lançando um breve olhar a Adam – Eu acho que ele pode ter razão. Como você poderia ir livre se nos esclarecer o paradeiro dos demais. Não estão nesse planeta, como já descobrimos enquanto você dormia. Também não parecem o tipo de grupo que abandonaria um de seus membros confuso e sem memória, seja lá o que causou isso. Não se lembra de terem sido emboscados e separados?

Gamora permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Ela já acordou assim? – Perguntou olhando para Adam.

\- Sim. Ela desmaiou enquanto eu tentava falar com ela. Acho que teve pesadelos, ficou agitada e até mesmo chorou enquanto dormia.

\- Pesadelos... – Ayesha falou para si mesma enquanto refletia – Quais informações você tem sobre isso?

\- Nenhuma, senhora – o homem dourado respondeu – Ela não se lembra do que viu. Acordou ainda muito confusa, mas se lembrou aos poucos de quem é, e quem nós somos.

\- Você tem algo a ver com isso?

\- Talvez. Eu tentei transmitir energia para ajudá-la. Mas não sei se isso influenciou em suas lembranças. Eu mesmo não entendi bem o que houve.

\- Isso é bom, mais uma prova de que você está acima do que esperávamos. É mais uma nova habilidade a ser explorada e dominada.

Ele assentiu. Gamora esboçou rapidamente uma expressão confusa para Adam, não entendendo porque ele omitiu parte da informação, não sabendo se isso era ou não para ajudá-la, e retomou de imediato sua expressão vazia antes que Ayesha a olhasse outra vez. A mulher dourada respirou fundo e adotou uma postura de ameaça, a encarando profundamente. Gamora não cederia a seu olhar intimidador, mas concordava que para qualquer outra pessoa poderia parecer aterrorizante.

\- O que fizeram é uma heresia de grau altíssimo! – A mulher falou mais alto do que nos últimos minutos – O que punimos com a morte. Você tem a chance de escolher um destino diferente.

\- Talvez ela lembre depois, ainda está atordoada – Adam interviu.

\- Pelas informações que me deu, eu a darei algum tempo – a sacerdotisa respondeu ao homem – No entanto ainda não compreendo o motivo de sua compaixão com uma prisioneira de nível máximo – falou olhando para o fundo da cela, e Gamora sabia que ela estava observando o travesseiro e o cobertor que Adam trouxera.

\- Ela tem uma condição especial como citei. Por isso lhe pedi tempo para uma reunião o quanto antes. Apesar de tanto protegermos nossa honra, lembro-me de terem me ensinado que isso também está em não condenar inocentes comprovados.

\- Eu não vejo inocentes com provas aqui, temos apenas hipóteses – Ayesha falou ainda encarando a zehoberi – O que o faz pensar dessa forma?

\- A energia.

Ayesha finalmente se virou para encará-lo com curiosidade.

\- O que sentiu?

\- Ela carrega uma vida nova, como me disseram que os seres normais fazem em outros locais da galáxia. Eu tenho certeza que é a energia de outra pessoa, embora se pareça muito com a dela.

Ayesha arregalou os olhos, e por um instante olhou perplexa de Adam para Gamora.

\- Isso certamente muda as coisas – a rainha falou.

Mais uma pausa silenciosa se seguiu.

\- Mas não há nada de diferente nela.

Gamora teria rido se não estivesse trabalhando mentalmente para combater a ameaça ao bebê. Os soberanos eram tão ignorantes sobre isso e tão isolados de outros povos que sequer imaginavam quais alterações o corpo de uma gestante sofria? Mas Rocket lhes contara sobre o relato de Yondu, de que Ayesha aparecia pessoalmente em outros planetas quando lhe interessava. Não era possível que uma vez em sua vida não tivesse visto uma mulher grávida.

\- Talvez precise de tempo – Adam lhe disse – Como nós. Mesmo sendo de outra maneira. Ela também vai precisar de uma cápsula embrionária?

\- Não. Não parece ser o que o senhor Quill nos indicou da última vez que o vimos.

Gamora poderia ter uma crise de riso agora. Ayesha de fato jamais vira uma gestante, o que indicava que devia sair muito pouco, provavelmente mandando apenas subordinados na maioria das missões. Gamora não perdera o sorriso suspeito de uma soberana jovem no dia em Peter flertou com a rainha.

\- Mas poderia nos explicar se quer que a ajudemos.

Gamora percebeu imediatamente a mudança de ameaça para curiosidade, se apenas curiosidade pura ou para fins científicos ela não sabia, mas mataria quem sequer pensasse em prejudicar seu bebê de alguma forma.

\- Você buscou dados sobre isso? – A mulher perguntou a Adam.

\- O que pude pesquisar rapidamente enquanto deixei a ala da prisão. O que acontece com ela afeta a criança.

\- Criança?

\- Sim. Em condições naturais os nascimentos geram seres muito menores e mais jovens que os mais jovens que já criamos.

\- Eu sei disso. Embora nunca tenha observado alguma de perto.

\- Ela estava com frio e parecia desconfortável. Além dos pesadelos. Achei que desejaria saber sobre isso, e portanto precisamos dela em boas condições. Se está dentro do corpo dela, o que acontece com ela deve afetar a criança, e talvez o contrário também.

Gamora e Ayesha trocaram um olhar profundo cheio de pensamentos silenciosos. A zehoberi quase podia sentir o quanto o cérebro da rainha estava agitado pensando em questões que para qualquer outro ser normal seriam simples, e certamente estava se lembrando do que Peter lhe disse naquele dia e se questionando sobre como um bebê é gerado de forma natural.

\- Se também possui o conhecimento para fazer pessoas, poderia recriar sua espécie.

\- Não é assim que funciona – Gamora respondeu simplesmente.

\- Isso será interessante... Se quer ficar em silêncio, que seja, por enquanto. Não sairá daqui. Mas lhe garanto que nada será feito enquanto sua criança não nascer.

Gamora observou Ayesha virar-se na direção da saída e se distanciar, e trocou um último olhar com Adam antes dele também deixá-la.

Finalmente sozinha, respirou fundo e sentou-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos. Como isso fora acontecer? Na verdade ela sequer entendia o que estava acontecendo e não tinha a menor ideia de como a galáxia era agora após toda a destruição de Thanos. Não sabia se ainda existia Xandar para acolhê-la caso fugisse, não tinha a menor ideia do que havia acontecido aos Guardiões, embora em sua conversa com seu eu mais jovem na joia da alma a outra Gamora tivesse lhe dado uma indicação de que se encontrara com eles. Gamora achava ter visto algo através dela, mas de repente não se lembrava, em sua mente estavam apenas os momentos com Adam.

Seus dedos deslizaram suavemente pelo ventre e o medo a tomou. Olhou em volta em busca de câmeras, rastreando a cela e o exterior dela cinco vezes antes de ter certeza que não havia nenhuma. Então gastou as horas seguintes procurando qualquer maneira de burlar aquela prisão, mas os soberanos pareciam tão bons nisso quanto eram ignorantes sobre a vida normal, e não achou nada. Se Rocket estivesse aqui... Se Peter estivesse com ela! Os dois eram bons nisso, ou em enganar os guardas para achar uma saída fácil e rápida, e às vezes suicida, mas que geralmente funcionava. E se ela tivesse ido pela direita? Essa pergunta nunca saiu de sua cabeça, e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas toda vez que se lembrava dos últimos instantes em que esteve com seu Senhor das Estrelas.

Gamora ignorou as lágrimas que queimaram em seus olhos e os secou, tentando se acalmar antes de retomar sua busca por falhas. Tentou pensar no bebê. Com quantos meses ela estava? O tempo na joia da alma certamente não contava uma vez que parecia não passar. Forçou sua memória por sinais que ela não tinha percebido ou tinha ignorado antes de ser raptada por Thanos. Ela tivera sinais, pequenos, mas estavam lá. No entanto sua mente estava ocupada suficiente com outras preocupações na época para que não notasse logo. Houve dias em que se sentira mais sonolenta que o normal, e achou que a leve dor em seus seios nada mais era que mais uma consequência de algumas missões longas e mais pesadas que os tinham deixado exaustos naquela época. Mais alguns dias e provavelmente ela teria percebido.

Isso não devia ter acontecido na última vez em que ela e Peter tiveram tempo sozinhos para isso, devia ter sido antes. Possivelmente estava com pouco mais de um mês quando Thanos a levou. Se perguntou porque o Caveira Vermelha não citou isso, ou se Thanos soube de alguma forma antes ou depois de sacrificá-la. Mas tanto quanto não tinha essas respostas e provavelmente não teria, ela o odiava agora mil vezes mais do que antes se era possível.

Suas mãos passearam pela barriga mesmo que ainda fosse impossível notar alguma diferença, e olhar para o lado de fora da cela a horrorizou com as possibilidades futuras. Seu bebê não podia nascer aqui. Sabe-se lá o que Ayesha faria. Apesar da promessa de que ela não seria tocada até o nascimento, não estava ansiosa para descobrir se a curiosidade dos soberanos sobre concepção e nascimento podia ser perigosa ou insana.

\- Eu tenho que sair daqui.

******

Ayesha entrou na sala onde por tanto tempo havia discutido com sua assistente os detalhes para a criação de Adam. A mais jovem já a esperava lá quando a rainha sentou-se em uma das confortáveis cadeiras de seus aposentos.

\- É verdade que ela acordou com a memória restaurada? – Alia perguntou.

\- Não completamente. Ainda está confusa e não sabe onde os outros estão. Parece que algo aconteceu durante os últimos anos.

\- Então não estavam sumidos à toa?

\- Creio que não.

\- E se já estiverem mortos?

Ayesha a olhou e ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

\- Não podemos descartar essa possibilidade, apesar do quão difícil parece ser matar aqueles ladrões. Afinal estiveram desaparecidos por todo esse tempo. Mas por que só ela? E por que veio até nós?

\- Se ela chegou sem memória pode ter sido uma coincidência. Ou alguma lembrança leve a trouxe até aqui em busca de ajuda.

\- Adam pensa que ela pode se lembrar de mais depois. Talvez a criança a esteja afetando. Se compartilham o mesmo organismo até o nascimento, isso pode sugar suas forças.

\- Criança? Quis dizer que ela está grávida?

O olhar de Ayesha ficou curioso quando a rainha registrou o termo em sua mente.

\- Então essa é a denominação.

\- Sim. Já vi algumas mulheres nas missões as quais me enviou.

\- Ela não quis nos fornecer qualquer informação. O que pode dizer sobre isso?

\- O corpo dela vai sofrer algumas alterações no processo, eu não sei exatamente em quanto tempo, mas se decidir não sentenciá-la, precisaremos conseguir roupas novas pra ela.

\- De que tipo de alterações físicas você fala?

\- A barriga se torna maior, é onde o bebê é gerado aparentemente.

\- Bebê?

\- É como chamam.

\- Essa criança pode ser uma excelente chance de vislumbrar como a vida se forma por... Métodos tradicionais como o senhor Quill citou há vários anos. Como meu principal contato com o exterior do planeta, você deve saber algo mais concreto.

A jovem tomou um segundo para respirar. De fato essa era a razão pela qual ela não era tão ignorante quanto os demais soberanos sobre a vida considerada normal fora do planeta. Mas não tinha informações completas ainda assim.

\- Tudo que sei é que são precisos dois seres pra que isso aconteça, um casal – falou simplesmente, não desejando revelar tudo que realmente sabia – Mas não tenho muito mais dados sobre o desenvolvimento da criança, ou como pode ser extraída do corpo da mãe quando o momento chega. Acha que ele teve algo a ver com isso? É o mais parecido com ela da equipe inteira. Devem ser compatíveis geneticamente. Não acho que espécies com grandes diferenças poderiam gerar um descendente.

\- É possível que sim. Ele deixou claro que sabe como fazê-lo. Isso torna tudo ainda mais interessante levando em conta que são de padrões de cor completamente diferentes.

\- Acha que o descendente terá duas cores?

\- Isso só o tempo dirá... Por anos estudamos e nos aperfeiçoamos pra criar seres perfeitos. Não devemos nos empolgar e esperar muito de um ser gerado de uma mistura tão desordenada, ainda que compatível. Especialmente se tiver o temperamento do senhor Quill.

\- E se for feroz como ela? O que faremos quando nascer? Vamos manter os dois aqui para sempre? E quanto tempo isso pode levar? Nossas cápsulas levam um ano ou bem mais dependendo da matriz genética que foi criada.

Ayesha ficou em silêncio enquanto refletia sobre os questionamentos de sua assistente, mas não pode respondê-los. Um de seus guardas entrou às pressas na sala, parecendo aterrorizado.

\- Suma sacerdotisa! Ela exige lhe ver! Ela pôs nossas armas no chão! Diz que possuímos algo que lhe interessa.

\- Ela quem? – Ayesha perguntou no mesmo tom de seriedade misturado com revolta que usou quando todas as suas naves foram destruídas anos atrás.

\- Está na entrada do palácio. Parece inofensiva à primeira vista, e não passa de uma criança, mas suas ameaças parecem sérias.

Ayesha e Alia se entreolharam, imediatamente seguindo para a entrada, onde todos os guardas estavam parados em horror, desejando pegar as armas jogadas a seus pés, mas nitidamente com medo de fazer isso.

\- Podemos conversar se nos acompanhar – Alia falou para a menina, buscando manter sua voz o mais neutra possível como sempre fazia em negociações complicadas.

A garota era bem mais baixa do que todos eles. Os cabelos azuis escuros e as roupas estranhas escondiam o rosto cinzento enquanto ela olhava para baixo. Seu silêncio a fazia parecer ainda mais aterrorizante. A garota os fez congelar por dentro quando lentamente os encarou, os olhos vermelhos pareciam em chamas.

\- Não preciso de nenhuma conversa. Só preciso dela.

\- Poderia deixar mais claro de quem está falando? – Alia questionou.

\- Sua prisioneira, ou convidada, tanto faz. A ex-assassina mais mortal da galáxia


	4. Vingança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo acabou não ficando muito grande. Mas peço que continuem acompanhando. Os próximos serão melhores. ♥

Gamora arrumou o cobertor e o travesseiro no chão, que era muito mais espaçoso que o banco de pedra da cela, aproveitando que o tecido ela grande o suficiente para que se deitasse nele e ainda pudesse se cobrir. Os anos com Thanos ainda faziam o chão ser um local familiar para dormir, apesar de todo o conforto que pode ter vivendo com os Guardiões por tantos anos depois. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha adormecido depois de conversar com Ayesha, e não era possível ter uma noção da passagem do tempo dentro da prisão.

Sua mente ainda estava nublada e sem entender completamente a brusca mudança de ambiente. Não saber onde os outros Guardiões estavam ou o que acontecera com eles, e estar grávida na cela de prisão de um povo que os queria mortos só fazia sua angústia crescer. Não podia continuar aqui. Precisava de cuidados médicos, precisava saber se o bebê estava bem, precisava se alimentar e descansar de forma adequada, precisaria de roupas novas quando seu corpo começasse a mudar, e lembrar que possivelmente não tinha sequer dois meses completos de gestação e que talvez não conseguisse fugir a aterrorizava. Poderia dar a luz sozinha, mas o que faria depois?

\- Parece que acordamos num pesadelo... – murmurou para si mesma e para o filho, ainda que o bebê fosse pequeno demais para ouvir sons – Onde você está, meu Senhor das Estrelas? O que ele fez a você e a todos os outros?

Virou-se para encarar o teto, respirando fundo para acalmar o desespero que sentia em não poder estar com Peter, correr para ele e lhe contar sobre o bebê, e se livrar dessa longa batalha em sua vida, que agora parecia mais interminável do que nunca. Se voltou para o fundo da cela e permitiu que suas lágrimas corressem para o travesseiro, se perguntando se isso já seria um efeito da gravidez ou a simples e pura tristeza que seu corpo se cansara de manter escondida.

******

\- Qual seria o seu interesse na nossa prisioneira? – Ayesha questionou a menina após sentar em seu trono no hall de entrada do palácio – E creio que seria útil sabermos com quem estamos falando.

A menina olhou friamente para os guardas e para Alia, posicionados a frente de Ayesha.

\- A suma sacerdotisa quer saber seu nome – Alia falou.

\- Aster.

\- Os Guardiões da Galáxia nos insultaram de forma indiscutível. Não deixaremos que nenhum deles escape a nosso julgamento.

Aster ergueu uma das sobrancelhas numa expressão de descrença, ciente da reputação de pavio curto por motivo algum dos soberanos, o que felizmente nenhum deles pareceu perceber. Mas fosse o que fosse qualquer ação idiota que os Guardiões pudessem ter feito para ofender os soberanos, isso não tinha importância para ela. O que eles e aqueles Vingadores haviam feito, _isso_ era indiscutível e imperdoável.

\- A sacerdotisa deve saber do que houve na Terra.

\- Poderia ser mais específica? Faz menos de dois meses que todos voltaram, ainda estamos nos ajustando e tentando entender o que houve – Alia lhe disse – E onde fica esse lugar?

\- A Terra é o único planeta com vida em uma galáxia vizinha da nossa, ao menos é isso que os humanos ignorantes e orgulhosos de lá pensam. São tão limitados que acham que estão sozinhos em sua galáxia, embora saibam que existe vida em algum lugar qualquer fora dela. Devem ter ouvido falar de Thanos.

Alia e Ayesha trocaram um olhar. Apesar do quão isolados os soberanos eram do restante do universo, não eram tão ignorantes ao ponto de não conhecerem a fama do titã louco.

\- Nós sabemos de quem se trata – Ayesha respondeu – Mas por que essa história interessaria a alguém tão jovem? A menos que tenha sido afetada pela calamidade.

Calamidade? É assim que estavam chamando o estalo?

\- Desde que eu e qualquer outro que esteve sob domínio dele o conheceu, ele só teve um objetivo além de forçar órfãos a ingressar em seu exército ou fazer mais órfãos dizimando planetas e nações inteiras, e obrigando um único que ele deixava vivo a segui-lo. Tudo isso pra satisfazer um desejo psicopata e inútil de dizimar metade da vida de todo o universo por causa da escassez de recursos, como se os seres vivos fossem incapazes de se reproduzir de novo e gerar o mesmo problema séculos depois.

Alia respirou fundo diante da revelação horrorosa da mais jovem, finalmente entendendo a razão de todo o caos que se abateu sobre a galáxia por cinco longos e complicados anos.

\- Se discorda, por que o seguiu? – Alia questionou.

\- Se eu tivesse condições de mudar isso, não estaria aqui agora.

\- Então... Ele foi o responsável por tudo isso? – Murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para Aster.

\- Se quer nosso apoio para caçar esse individuo, no momento estamos focados em reorganizar nosso povo, e principalmente manter os que voltaram – Ayesha falou.

\- Thanos está morto. Entreguem a zehoberi e irei embora.

\- E por que faríamos isso?

\- A Terra tem um grupo de pessoas que se intitulam de Vingadores. Thanos já tinha ameaçado o planeta deles antes. Se uniram com os Guardiões da Galáxia pra derrotá-lo, e o mataram junto com todo o exército que estava na Terra, e pouco antes disso, de alguma forma, trouxeram todos de volta. A história toda não interessa, e pouco me importa o destino de Thanos, mas perdi pessoas importantes por causa deles. E não pretendo deixar isso impune. Depois que me livrar deles, seguirei até os Vingadores. Estou disposta a negociar por ela e por informações sobre os outros.

\- Buscamos pelas mesmas informações que você. Ela apareceu sozinha e completamente desorientada – Ayesha respondeu.

Aster ficou em silêncio para processar a notícia. Então não havia se enganado. A mulher que localizara no planeta era de fato Gamora. Como podia estar viva após seus pais confirmarem que Thanos a assassinou, não tinha a menor ideia. Esperava encontrar qualquer um dos outros quando ajustou sua nave para localizar todos os Guardiões da Galáxia. Mas as pessoas apagadas do universo estavam de volta, algo podia ter acontecido para que Gamora estivesse também.

\- O que quer por ela?

Ayesha ficou um longo tempo em silêncio.

\- Os Guardiões da Galáxia são um assunto que não estamos dispostos a negociar. Especialmente a mulher que temos em nossa posse. Ela possui algo que nos interessa. E algo que pelas nossas leis não podemos apagar.

\- E o que dizem suas leis? Dependendo do motivo, vou aceitar a negociação sem causar nenhum estrago antes de sair – a garota falou quando uma lança negra como a noite se materializou em sua mão, uma das extremidades brilhava com luz azul, e a outra continha um afiado encaixe prateado – Vocês querem matá-los. Eu quero matá-los. Objetivos em comum podem gerar bons negócios.

Ayesha se atentou aos olhares apreensivos dos guardas diante da estranha lança negra. A menina não aparentava ter mais de dez anos, mas certamente tinha potencial em combate. Os soberanos não eram grandes estudiosos sobre o equilíbrio espiritual e emocional, mas não eram tolos o suficiente para não saberem que guerreiros sem equilíbrio podiam trazer mais problemas que benefícios.

\- Não trataremos desse assunto sem saber com quem estamos falando. E especialmente com alguém tão jovem. Nosso povo discute suas questões da maneira mais coerente possível.

\- Aster Glave. Treinada desde sempre junto com o extinto exército de Thanos.

\- O que pretende fazer se destruir os Guardiões da Galáxia e esses Vingadores? – Alia perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Mas provavelmente viver em qualquer lugar onde eu seja incapaz de me deparar com seres ridículos como eles. E minha idade não me impediu de deter todos os seus guardas.

\- A prisioneira que você solicita carrega um descendente. Nossas leis impedem que inocentes comprovados sejam condenados pelas ações de outros. Pelo tempo que ela levar para completar o processo, nós a manteremos intacta.

Aster imediatamente deduziu o ocorrido. Gamora esta grávida. Lembrava bem de seus pais comentarem sobre o desdém de Thanos com o fato da filha adotiva ter um namorado e realmente ter aprendido a amá-lo e ignorar tudo que lhe foi ensinado desde que Thanos a adotou. Provavelmente algum dos outros Guardiões seria o pai. Mas como ela havia voltado dos mortos, e ainda com o bebê, eram coisas que Aster não podia explicar.

\- Isso pode levar nove meses ou um pouco menos. Eu posso esperar.

\- Você é muito jovem. E certamente tem um alto potencial em combate, mas pode se tornar melhor, mais forte – Ayesha lhe disse – Estejam onde estiverem os outros Guardiões, nós os encontraremos quando chegar a hora certa. Quanto a você, sugiro que se aperfeiçoe se quiser disputá-los conosco. Eles são capazes de pegar qualquer um de surpresa antes que se perceba que é tarde demais. E devo adverti-la de que não toleraremos qualquer insulto ou agressão a nosso povo – falou em seu tom sério e autoritário.

\- Não me interessa ferir vocês.

A menina fez menção de sair, mas olhou novamente para Ayesha.

\- Eu era pequena, mas é impossível não lembrar de tudo que era dito sobre a filha favorita de Thanos. Ela não ficará quieta numa cela esperando qualquer coisa acontecer. Há uma boa chance de que os outros estejam vivos, em algum lugar. Se querem mantê-la sob controle, digam que estão mortos. Ela não terá para onde ir ou a quem recorrer. Quando a criança nascer, podem usá-la para atrair os outros. Se são mesmo tão sentimentais quanto ouvi falar, eles virão. E nos pouparão o trabalho de caçá-los. E não me importa o que pretendem fazer com eles. Eu estarei aqui quando esse dia chegar.

Nenhuma das duas soberanas teve tempo de pensar numa resposta. Aster caminhou na direção da saída e desapareceu mais rápido do que os olhos de qualquer um deles foi capaz de compreender.

******

\- Acha que devemos fazer o que ela disse? – Alia perguntou quando conversavam sozinhas na manhã seguinte, agora na grande sala dourada onde mantinham as cápsulas embrionárias.

\- São conselhos de uma criança comum, revoltada por um motivo sentimental. Mas cortar as esperanças da prisioneira pode fazê-la pensar bem antes de tentar fugir de nós.

\- E Adam? Ele parece ter muita simpatia por ela.

\- Ele é um de nós. Projetado para ser a versão perfeita de nosso povo, e isso inclui lealdade. Apesar de ser mais cortês que o desejado algumas vezes.

\- Mas ele sempre encontra motivos lógicos quando o questionamos por isso.

\- Não posso discordar.

\- E se estiverem vivos? O que faremos caso ela descubra e faça algo?

\- Ela parece muito obstinada em proteger sua criança, usaremos isso a nosso favor. Não pensará em tentar qualquer coisa que arrisque a vida do descendente.

\- Acha que se eles descobrirem virão aqui nos confrontar?

Ayesha permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo.

\- É possível. Devemos estar preparados para uma invasão, isso não será amigável levando em conta nossos últimos encontros em batalha. Eles permanecem em menor número, mas são muito espertos e audaciosos.

\- Acha que... O filho que ela espera é do humano? O líder deles.

\- É muito provável. Teremos evidências disso quando nascer. E se for necessário, também usaremos o risco à vida dela e da criança para pará-los ou atrasá-los.

\- Não temos a menor ideia de como isso funciona. Vamos deixá-la naquela cela até o nascimento e mesmo depois? Ela pode precisar de alguma coisa ou acomodações mais adequadas, devidamente guardadas contra fugas, é claro. Nossas cápsulas embrionárias ficam em um local especial e isolado de qualquer sinal de caos ou perigo para que tudo ocorra bem. Talvez ela também precise de um ambiente assim em algum momento.

\- Nós forneceremos o que for necessário. Demos nossa palavra de honra de que nada aconteceria a ela ou à criança até o nascimento. E será a oportunidade perfeita para reunir informações sobre outras espécies, especialmente uma da qual só resta um exemplar vivo, por enquanto.


	5. Dor

Gamora estava recostada na parede da prisão usando o travesseiro para amaciar o contato, e ignorando completamente o alimento deixado para ela através das barras da cela. Uma xícara de chá e um tipo de pão de ervas, não querendo testar para saber se havia veneno ou qualquer outra coisa ali. Não sentia vontade de comer de qualquer forma. Tudo que ela queria era encontrar uma forma de burlar a segurança e rastrear os Guardiões ou Xandar. Havia procurado falhas até mesmo no banheiro, cuja porta ficava no fundo da cela, quase despercebida, sem também encontrar nada. Fechou os olhos e quase dormiu de novo por alguns instantes, mas o som distante de uma porta sendo aberta e passos familiares a alertaram.

Afastou-se das barras e esperou, pronta a lutar corpo a corpo se necessário. Mas era apenas Adam. Não que isso a deixasse menos alerta, apesar dele parecer inofensivo até agora. O soberano se agachou para ficar na altura que ela estava e a olhou com os mesmos olhos gentis de antes.

\- Você deveria se alimentar. Acho que seu filho precisa.

Gamora o olhou sem dizer nada, só então percebendo que ele carregava alguma coisa.

\- Entendo sua desconfiança – ele lhe disse, e sentou-se no chão a sua frente, pegando o chá e olhando o conteúdo da xícara – Isso já está frio. Acho que você pode se sentir melhor com isso – falou lhe estendendo uma garrafa de água perfeitamente lacrada e bebendo ele mesmo o chá que haviam lhe trazido.

\- Minha resistência a substâncias tóxicas é maior, mas ainda sou afetado como qualquer outro ser vivo.

 _‘Não como Mantis’_ , Gamora pensou. Sabiam que a amiga era imune a venenos. E pensar nisso quase trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos. Mantis, tão doce e inocente, por mais que tivesse aprendido a lidar com o mundo real e se tornado mais firme quando se juntou a eles. Gamora não conseguia imaginar o quão afetada se sentiria se descobrisse que sua família não existia mais, doeria de uma forma diferente por cada um deles, mas era simplesmente cruel e tenebroso imaginar um ser tão gentil e amoroso como Mantis perder a vida tão cedo. Fechou os olhos novamente, quase esquecendo que Adam estava ali.

\- Você está bem?

Gamora piscou algumas vezes enquanto voltava à realidade, que parecia tão dolorosa quanto seus pensamentos. Só então parou para pensar no que Adam estava fazendo para lhe provar que era seguro aceitar o alimento. Olhou para a mão dele ainda estendida com a garrafa de água e finalmente a pegou.

\- Obrigada – murmurou.

Fingiu continuar perdida em pensamentos enquanto analisava o rótulo preso na garrafa, e reconheceu a embalagem como igual a que costumavam comprar em mercados comuns da galáxia de vez em quando. Visualmente também não parecia haver nada de errado, então Gamora a abriu e arriscou um gole. Parecia perfeitamente normal, então ela bebeu mais.

\- Coma um pouco, isso não vai fazer mal – Adam insistiu, e vendo que ele também estava comendo um pouco do pão, aceitou e comeu sem lhe dizer mais nada.

Os dois não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra até acabarem, então Adam voltou a olhá-la com preocupação. Como um soberano podia ser tão empático? Até parecia que ele tinha DNA humano. Mas conhecendo Ayesha, ela sabia que não.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou novamente – Isso dói?

\- Não – mentiu, decidindo não revelar detalhes, e ignorando a dor causada algumas vezes em seus seios devido à preparação do corpo para o bebê – Não ainda.

\- Eu vou falar com nossa superior. Temos celas melhores. Ela prometeu que você e a criança ficarão bem.

\- Não preciso da sua piedade.

Adam continuou a olhá-la em silêncio antes de se levantar e sair levando o que haviam usado para comer.

******

Peter caminhou sozinho pelo centro de Xandar. Hoje não havia missão alguma para eles, então decidiram se dividir para abastecer a nave com combustível, comprar novos suprimentos e peças de reposição. Rocket e Groot estavam em algum lugar comprando peças. Drax e Mantis estavam comprando suprimentos, e ele e Nebulosa já haviam abastecido a nave. Peter estaria com ela na Benatar agora, mas vinha passando o menor tempo possível dentro da nave ultimamente. Tudo lá o fazia lembrar de Gamora. Já era difícil o suficiente dormir todas as noites sem chorar por não tê-la ao seu lado, e suportar todos os pesadelos trazidos por isso.

Tinham deixado a Terra há quase dois meses, e nenhum mecanismo da Benatar ou da Tropa Nova fora capaz de localizar Gamora. A Gamora que eles tinham agora. _‘Ela está completamente confusa e desnorteada. Talvez queira ficar sozinha por enquanto’_ , Nebulosa já tinha lhe dito mais de uma vez, sempre o lembrando que ninguém queria encontrar Gamora mais do que ela, e que seria a primeira a tentar contato se a encontrassem, mesmo porque até onde sabiam era a única da equipe que essa Gamora não agrediria. E a falta de uma conclusão para isso preocupada Peter.

Gamora podia ter seguido seu plano original de fugir e viver em paz em algum lugar distante da galáxia. Mas nem mesmo os contatos da Tropa Nova com os planetas e sistemas mais distantes e isolados haviam resultado em alguma coisa. A essa altura Peter não se importava se essa Gamora não se lembrava dele, precisava saber se ela estava bem, saber que seus pesadelos não eram reais.

Teria se entregado a uma depressão se a equipe e a galáxia não precisassem dele. Os Guardiões não tiveram tempo para férias ao saírem da Terra. Havia uma quantidade imensa de outros atingidos pela guerra de Thanos que precisavam de ajuda. Especialmente em Xandar que ainda estava sendo reconstruída. Thor ficou com eles no início, mas decidiu deixá-los para cuidar de seus próprios assuntos por enquanto. O deus do trovão estava tão ferido quanto eles pelos acontecimentos na Terra, e antes que partisse isso fez com que ele e Peter se entendessem melhor.

O Senhor das Estrelas parou instintivamente quando se viu na frente de uma loja que ele e Gamora frequentavam de vez em quando, não havia sido destruída pela chegada de Thanos cinco anos atrás. Era uma loja com artigos para cabelo. Quase pode ouvir Gamora rindo quando ele sugeria alguma cor de ligas para prender o cabelo que ela jamais usaria. Quando ele passou a trançar os cabelos dela se tornou comum que viessem juntos a esse lugar. As vendedoras estavam ocupadas com seus afazeres de sempre, organizando a loja e atendendo alguns clientes. Peter baixou a cabeça quando as lágrimas queimaram em seus olhos e caminhou para longe antes que chamasse a atenção de alguém.

Ele andou sem um rumo certo até uma das áreas arborizadas intactas e mais vazias que havia por perto. Tendo certeza de que estava sozinho e não seria incomodado por pedestres ocasionais, se permitiu apoiar as costas numa árvore e chorar. Se permitiu sentar no chão e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo toda a dor que vinha reprimindo a cada dia rasgá-lo por dentro, e a raiva e a mágoa da injustiça de perder a mulher mais forte e amorosa que ele já conheceu depois de sua mãe o apunhalarem com uma força enorme. Então os pesadelos e o cenário de morte mais solitário e triste que ele imaginou para sua amada voltaram a seus pensamentos e ele podia muito bem ter desmaiado de dor agora.

Começou a chover, e com os minutos a chuva se intensificou, aos poucos conseguindo atravessar até mesmo as folhas da árvore que protegia Peter, mas ele não se importou com o incomodo das roupas molhadas. Ele não queria mais viver, ele não queria mais sentir essa dor cruel, o mundo sem Gamora não tinha sentido para existir em sua cabeça, especialmente pela forma terrível como ela foi tirada deles. Se a chuva o levasse agora, Peter ficaria grato. Talvez ele pudesse descansar. Talvez um milagre o levasse para ela, e onde quer que fosse, ao lado dela ele estaria bem.

Permitiu que suas lágrimas continuassem a se misturar com a chuva, e não pensou em se mexer ou levantar, não tinha forças para isso. A dor de saber que ele não morreria naquele momento quase rivalizava com a que já vinha sentindo. Todos os sentimentos ruins se misturavam agora em sua cabeça e a faziam doer. Sabia que as lágrimas não levariam a dor embora, já havia cansado de esperar por isso. Peter se perguntou se essa era a sensação de enlouquecer. Como alguns dos vilões das histórias em quadrinhos que ele lia quando criança. A dor era tão grande que os fizera perder a sanidade. Na época pareciam apenas maus para ele, mas agora conhecia a sensação e as razões do que poderia tê-los deixado daquele jeito.

Seu comunicador emitiu um sinal e pode ouvir a voz de Rocket chamando por ele, depois de Nebulosa. Os dois haviam se tornado meio paranoicos após passarem cinco anos sozinhos sem o restante da equipe, ainda que tivessem os Vingadores, e eram sempre os primeiros a procurar por qualquer um deles que demorasse mais que o esperado para voltar. Mas Peter os ignorou, não tinha forças para respondê-los também. E agradeceu por o som alto da chuva ser capaz de esconder o som de seu lamento.

******

\- Nunca vou entender porque você, um de nós, é desse jeito. Espero que saiba usar essa gentileza para atrair os inimigos e não para ajudá-los quando for necessário.

Adam permaneceu em silêncio, esperando alguma decisão de Ayesha.

\- Se você está insistindo nisso há dois meses deve ser mesmo importante.

\- Sim. A partir de agora principalmente, eu acho... Ela está sentindo dores. Disse que é normal, mas dormir num lugar frio e rígido não vai ajudar.

Ayesha ficou longos segundos em reflexão silenciosa e era quase assustador observá-la como uma estátua sentada em sua cadeira, com Alia em pé ao seu lado, também em expectativa.

\- Tudo bem. Alia, ajude-o com o que for necessário. Podem transferi-la para uma das celas melhores, e certifique-se de verificar a segurança.

\- Sim, senhora.

Os dois seguiram para a ala da prisão, e Alia parou em frente a uma porta. A tranca parecia comum, mas era visivelmente mais forte que trancas normais. Quando a jovem a abriu, os dois se viram num quarto de paredes cinzentas, um pouco maior que a cela onde Gamora estava, mas nessa havia uma cama de verdade com uma roupa de cama branca e macia, e um banheiro um pouco maior. O da cela atual de Gamora ficava em uma porta num canto da cela. Uma janela estreita na horizontal iluminava o quarto do topo da parede, sendo o único ponto de conexão com o exterior do palácio.

\- Acha que ela vai ficar bem aqui?

\- Certamente melhor do que onde está.

\- Acha que ela vai tentar fugir quando fomos buscá-la? E se ficar agressiva? Já ouvi dizer que algumas gestantes ficam.

\- Você pode ir se isso acontecer. Eu tentarei trazê-la em paz.

Os dois caminharam até a área mais distante da prisão, onde ficavam as celas menores e mais desconfortáveis. Alia continuou apreensiva por todo o caminho, mas ambos ficaram surpresos ao não encontrarem uma Gamora incrivelmente desconfiada pronta para agredir qualquer um que ousasse entrar.

A mulher estava sentada no chão, apoiada no banco da cela. Seus olhos ainda tinham a fúria de sempre, mas não a força. Sua respiração parecia pesada, e ela fechou os olhos, se encolhendo e apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados em cima do banco.

Os dois soberanos se entreolharam sem ter certeza do que fazer e Alia abriu a cela, permitindo que Adam entrasse com cautela. Se Ayesha estivesse aqui certamente acusaria Gamora de estar preparando uma armadilha, mas pelo que sabiam Gamora não reagia tão mal a Adam quanto ao resto deles, então Alia não achou necessário se preocupar.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou suavemente quando se abaixou ao lado dela – As dores pioraram?

\- Não... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, e apenas Adam pode ouvir – Estou enjoada. Isso também é normal.

A zehoberi estava com três meses de gravidez, e já havia conseguido roupas novas trazidas por Alia e Adam, surpreendentemente do tamanho certo para o que ela precisava agora, e não tão diferentes das que ela costumava usar, eram preto e cinza inclusive. Certamente haviam decidido por eles mesmos. Ayesha jamais a deixaria ter esse conforto.

\- Viemos para levá-la a acomodações melhores. Há uma cama lá, você poderá descansar – Adam lhe disse.

Gamora virou o rosto para olhar para ele, e mesmo com seu olhar nublado pelo mal estar ele a percebeu os analisando em busca de falsidade. Ela tentou levantar sozinha, e Adam levantou ao mesmo tempo, temendo que ela não pudesse se sustentar por muito tempo, e estava certo. Seus movimentos indicaram que ela também estava tonta, e teria encontrado o chão se ele não a segurasse. Ela respirou fundo, sua expressão se contraiu e ela gemeu em agonia quando o homem dourado a ergueu no colo.

\- Não deveríamos levá-la aos nossos médicos?

\- Não temos conhecimento sobre isso, não acho que poderiam ajudar. E não podemos tirá-la daqui – Alia respondeu.

\- Isso vai acabar em breve... Me deixem sozinha e vão embora – Gamora murmurou novamente, mal encontrando energia para falar diante do enjoo.

\- O que devemos fazer?

\- Por hora esperar parece o melhor. Movê-la nesse estado a fará sofrer mais. Adam falou sentando-se no banco ainda com Gamora no colo.

Nesse momento a zehoberi chorou.

\- O que mais há de errado? – Ele perguntou, e pode perceber na expressão de Gamora os sinais que ele aprendera a detectar como raiva e como um forte indício de que ela queria bater em alguém.

Felizmente para os dois ela não tinha forças para isso agora. Novas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos por alguns instantes.

\- Diga-nos como podemos ajudar – Alia falou.

\- Não são vocês que deviam estar aqui agora – a guerreira falou tão baixo quanto antes – Não devia... – a voz dela enfraqueceu e se perdeu quando continuou chorando e fez um esforço em vão para empurrar Adam para longe.

Alia sentou ao lado do amigo, pela primeira vez conseguindo sentir um pouco da empatia que ele tinha por Gamora. Fora criada para um dia suceder Ayesha, mas nunca fora tão fria quanto ela. A sensação de sentir-se triste por uma prisioneira com a qual não tinha nenhuma conexão era estranha, e inexplicável, algo que para Adam parecia normal e fácil desde seu nascimento. Ele era assim com todos, e Ayesha não parava de falar e tentar entender o que havia saído errado. Essa era a única coisa que ela desaprovava em sua criação.

Quando voltou de seus pensamentos Alia percebeu que Gamora havia dormido e estava completamente imóvel nos braços de Adam.

\- Vamos levá-la agora.

A mais velha assentiu, e os dois saíram do local, fechando a cela e seguindo para a nova. Gamora recuperou a consciência no início do trajeto, mas se manteve em silêncio e quieta, querendo coletar qualquer informação possível sobre os caminhos dentro da prisão com o que pode ouvir e ver ao entreabrir os olhos apenas o suficiente para que não percebessem. Ainda se sentia fraca e atordoada pela tristeza e o mal estar. Tentar uma fuga agora seria suicídio. Então nada fez para impedir que a levassem.

Ouviu uma tranca ser aberta e percebeu a mudança de iluminação quando entraram na nova cela. Adam a colocou gentilmente na cama, e Gamora fingiu despertar nesse momento, mas apenas tornou a fechar os olhos e se encolheu, não conseguindo evitar acariciar a barriga, agora um pouco maior, isso sempre a ajudava a atravessar o mal estar.

Sentiu um cobertor ser colocado sobre ela, e percebeu que Adam e Alia continuavam ali a observando, provavelmente tentando descobrir se ainda precisavam se preocupar com seu mal estar.

\- Gamora? – Alia a chamou, surpreendentemente com a mesma suavidade de Adam.

A zehoberi não quis responder, tudo que queria e precisava agora era dormir.

\- Veremos você mais tarde – ouvi Adam dizer antes dos dois irem embora.

Felizmente ela conseguiu dormir. E felizmente seus sonhos foram doces, por mais que ela fosse sentir raiva de ser enganada por sua mente ao acordar. Ela viu Peter, e eles estavam em seu quarto na Benatar. Ele a segurou no colo na cama deles, beijou sua testa e falou as palavras doces que ele sempre dizia para mimá-la. Sorriu quando ele disse o quanto a amava e lhe mostrou seu mais lindo sorriso também. Gamora respirou fundo ao sentir a mão forte e quente acariciar o filho deles. Peter riu e abraçou mais forte.

_\- Nós ficaremos bem, querida – ele lhe disse suavemente._


	6. Tormento

Peter tremeu de frio e se encolheu contra o tronco da árvore. As gotas de chuva continuavam caindo, mas bem menos intensas agora. Ele tinha adormecido e não fazia ideia de por quanto tempo, mas ainda estava claro. Secou o rosto com as mãos o quanto era possível, mesmo debaixo de uma das grandes árvores do local a intensidade da chuva o fizera se molhar.

\- Ei... Você está bem? 

Peter olhou na direção que sentiu uma mão gentil tocar em seu ombro, vendo Dey o encarando abaixado ao seu lado. Ele usava uma capa de chuva transparente por cima do uniforme da Tropa Nova, e segurava um guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça.

\- Dey... – sua voz não saiu mais alta que um sussurro.

\- Peter, o que faz aqui? Sua equipe está preocupada. Não conseguem localizar você há horas.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Umas duas horas. Saíram pra procurar você, mas você se escondeu bem, a chuva ficou forte demais e voltaram pra nave.

Peter permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, e Dey apenas o observou.

\- Não posso voltar pra lá nesse estado.

\- Eles são sua família. Estão sofrendo também, por tudo – Dey falou, evitando mencionar Gamora.

\- Eu sei...

\- Vamos pra minha casa. Minha esposa e filhos não estão lá agora, podemos conversar. Você pode se secar e se recompor antes de falarmos com os outros se você quiser.

\- Você não devia voltar à sede?

\- Você é meu serviço por hora. Nova Prime me disse pra ajudá-lo da melhor maneira que eu pudesse. E essa é a melhor que vejo agora.

Peter pensou mais um pouco. Dey estava certo, mas já havia confiado seus lamentos aos outros Guardiões tantas vezes, como ouvira tudo que qualquer um deles tinha a lamentar por Gamora também. Mas não estava a fim de arriscar levar um sermão de Rocket ou Nebulosa agora.

\- Tudo bem.

Dey se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo. Peter sentiu o corpo doer no mesmo instante que se mexeu. Mesmo tendo-se passado apenas duas horas, não fora uma boa ideia dormir sentado contra uma árvore debaixo da chuva. Seu estado emocional também em nada ajudava seu corpo a ficar melhor.

\- Você está bem? – Dey repetiu.

Peter assentiu e o seguiu até o transporte que Dey estacionara ao lado do mini bosque onde estavam. Era um veículo da Tropa Nova pelo símbolo gravado na frente, mas bem diferente dos que normalmente eram usados para vistoriar a cidade e prender mau feitores. Ao invés da nave triangular, esse quase parecia um carro comum como os da Terra, mas sem rodas, planava suspenso no ar a alguns centímetros do chão. Já tinha visto os agentes usarem esse veículo algumas vezes antes, mas era raro.

Os dois entraram e Dey lhe ofereceu uma toalha. Peter a usou para se secar tanto quanto possível e se manteve em silêncio olhando pela janela, embora sem realmente ver o que tinha lá fora. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, o que o deixava ainda mais perturbado e triste. Se Dey falou com ele, não percebeu. E sequer se deu conta do trajeto feito até adentrarem a garagem do edifício onde o denarian morava.

Dey o guiou por corredores e o elevador os levou apenas um andar acima antes de pararem em uma das portas do imenso corredor. Peter o seguiu para dentro e se viu num apartamento aconchegante, com cores suaves e toques femininos e infantis que pareciam trazer paz e alegria ao lugar. A filha de Dey era uma adolescente agora, mas havia ganhado um irmãozinho há alguns anos. Os Guardiões haviam visitado a família após o nascimento, e Peter não conseguiu não se lembrar de como Gamora sorriu e pareceu feliz segurando o recém-nascido. Ao contrário da irmã, o menino parecia com Dey, mas tinha olhos mais claros por causa da mãe.

\- Você pode tomar banho e secar suas roupas se quiser. Você já sabe que temos uma secadora no banheiro – Dey lhe disse gentilmente, lhe estendendo uma toalha.

\- Obrigado, Dey.

Dey respondeu com um sorriso triste, e quando Peter voltou e se juntou a ele na mesa da cozinha, o denarian lhe deu uma xícara de chá, que Peter aceitou com gratidão, enquanto Dey também bebia um pouco.

\- Quero falar com você como seu amigo, não só como um agente Nova.

\- Eu sei o que você vai dizer.

\- Não... Eu sei de tudo que já devem ter dito a você, e eu não vou repetir. Eu conheço a dor de perder pessoas importantes. Nem todos nós sobrevivemos quando Thanos passou aqui. Mas eu sei que a sua é muito maior. Gamora era um ser extraordinário, muito mais do que ela sempre pensou como você mesmo me disse. E sei que ninguém acredita nisso mais do que você, e que ninguém deve sofrer por ela como você está sofrendo, talvez nem Nebulosa. Mas faça-me o favor de jamais dizer a ela que falei isso!

Peter assentiu, e conseguiu rir por um instante.

\- Nós continuamos a rastreá-la depois que vocês nos pediram quando recuperamos o sistema. Muitas vezes. Não a achamos, mas isso não quer dizer que o pior tenha acontecido. Ela pode só estar muito longe, ou fora da área conhecida de rastreamento. Se ela não aparecer em algumas semanas podemos lançar um anúncio pra procurá-la.

\- Isso daria certo?

\- Não sabemos. Mas tenho certeza que será mais fácil achá-la com a galáxia inteira procurando.

\- A galáxia inteira não é boa, Dey.

\- Deixaremos claro que a queremos bem, e que qualquer coisa diferente disso vai gerar uma punição severa ao responsável. As pessoas amam vocês, muitas amam Gamora. Vocês sabem o quanto meus filhos são loucos por ela. Não imagina como eles choraram quando descobriram que ela desapareceu. As pessoas vão querer ajudar.

Peter ficou em silêncio.

\- Você parece mais atormentado do que da última vez que nos vimos. E me dói não saber como ajudar você.

\- Você já está ajudando, e bastante.

\- Tem certeza que não quer falar sobre isso?

Dey esperou pacientemente que Peter refletisse.

\- Pesadelos – ele finalmente disse.

\- Os outros sabem?

Peter assentiu.

\- Pesadelos que se repetem. Com a morte dela. Com fatos estranhos.

Dey o olhou com tristeza e compreensão.

\- Você foi o mais afetado por tudo isso. Eu sinto muito não poder pará-los pra você.

Peter bateu duas vezes de leve na mão do amigo num agradecimento silencioso, e os dois continuaram bebendo.

\- Quando se sentir melhor contarei os outros e levarei você até a nave.

Peter assentiu em silêncio mais uma vez.

******

\- Bem vindo de volta.

Peter parou de andar e olhou chocado na direção de Rocket, sentado na mesa da sala de reuniões junto com Groot e Drax, não conseguindo acreditar que Rocket não estava sendo irônico. Estava tão visível o quanto ele não estava bem que até Rocket decidira pegar leve com ele?

\- Desculpem o atraso – respondeu simplesmente.

Drax assentiu, olhando-o com gentileza.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Estou bem, Groot – sorriu para o jovem, mas o olhar de Groot deixou claro que ele não tinha acreditado.

\- Apareceu algum trabalho hoje? – Perguntou aos três.

\- Não – Rock respondeu – Estamos livres por hoje.

Peter assentiu e voltou a andar na direção do quarto, não vendo quando os outros três se entreolharam preocupados como vinham fazendo tantas vezes nos últimos meses. Se deparou com Mantis no caminho, não impedindo quando ela o abraçou.

\- Mantis... – começou a dizer, não querendo que ela também fosse afetada pela tristeza que sentia.

Mas a irmã balançou a cabeça negativamente e prosseguiu. Peter a abraçou de volta, sentindo-se mal quando a viu apertar os olhos absorvendo suas emoções. Ficou grato ao perceber que ela não estava tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor com seus poderes, apenas tentando realmente confortá-lo, e a olhou com gratidão quando ela o soltou e o deixou seguir em frente.

Nebulosa estava encostada com o ombro na parede ao lado da porta de seu quarto quando Peter chegou. Ele não estava com vontade agora de ouvir um sermão ou de desvendar as emoções que ela escondia em seu olhar aparentemente severo. Pretendia ignorá-la e entrar no quarto, mas Nebulosa segurou seu braço, e esperou que Peter a olhasse.

\- Você sabe que estamos aqui a qualquer momento. Como você sempre esteve pra nós. Não se afunde nisso. Você e eu sabemos que minha irmã não gostaria de ver nenhum de nós assim, especialmente você – ela disse suavemente.

Ela não esperou que Peter respondesse ou reagisse. O soltou gentilmente e se afastou. Ele precisava de tempo sozinho agora, ela sabia disso, e deixaria que ele descansasse.

Peter trancou o quarto apenas para trocar de roupa. Depois seguiu para o convés, feliz por estar vazio, sentando-se em sua cadeira para observar o céu. Viu as horas passarem e decidiu verificar a oferta de trabalhos, isso poderia ajudar a ocupar sua mente, e ainda não estava louco ao ponto de cometer erros em missões por causa do turbilhão em sua alma.

******

_Peter olhou em volta. Estava naquele lugar escuro e frio de novo. O lugar que só conhecera em seus sonhos, mas que era um dos que menos queria lembrar. Sua respiração estava ofegante. O choro de uma criança chegou a seus ouvidos quando se concentrou e tentou se acalmar. Seguiu o som até onde tinha certeza que não queria ir, onde seu pesadelo se repetia._

_O cenário estava diferente das outras vezes, mas seus pés correram para ela na mesma velocidade, seu coração acelerou da mesma forma. Um raio de alívio e esperança o percorreu quando viu Gamora respirar fundo, deixando-o saber que estava viva, apesar da enorme quantidade de sangue em volta dela, e do filete escorrendo de seus lábios. Mas o que mais o chocou foi o que ela segurava contra o peito._

_O recém nascido chorava como se tivesse acabado de conhecer este mundo, estava ainda despido e coberto de sangue. A escuridão não permitia que Peter soubesse com certeza qual era a cor de sua pele ou cabelo. A mão de Gamora, apesar de fraca, acariciava a cabeça do pequeno, e ela tentava sussurrar algo. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos também, e o coração de Peter se estilhaçou ao vê-la tão triste. Inspirou fundo quando as lágrimas também surgiram em seus olhos verdes e decidiu mandar para o espaço o que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, afagando com cuidado o topo de sua cabeça e reposando a outra mão sobre a dela nas costas do bebê, que parou de chorar nesse instante. E era tão real, a textura macia da pele da criança, o sangue por toda a parte, a pele suave de Gamora, ainda que estivesse tão machucada. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos para olhá-lo. Alívio, dor, tristeza e felicidade se misturaram em seus olhos castanhos. Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela._

_\- Peter... – a voz dela era tão baixa que ele poderia não ter ouvido._

_\- Não fale muito. Descanse – Respondeu tentando não chorar, e falhando miseravelmente._

_\- Não chore..._

_Ele tentou, mas isso só o fez chorar mais._

_\- Eu..._

_\- Você não tem que me explicar nada, querida – falou com a voz alterada – Depois..._

_\- Segure... – ela murmurou, não conseguindo terminar a frase._

_Peter entendeu e assentiu, cuidadosamente tirando o bebê de cima dela e o acomodando em seu colo. O pequeno abriu os olhos por um instante, mas no escuro Peter não soube distinguir de que cor eram, embora parecessem castanhos como os de Gamora. Teve a impressão de que a criança não era verde, mas sua pele, com a cor ainda alterada devido ao nascimento muito recente, não permitia que tivesse certeza._

_Gamora chorou de dor quando se virou para repousar a mão na cabeça da criança, e mais sangue escorreu de seus lábios e por suas pernas. Peter sentiu seu coração rasgar novamente, e com a mão livre segurou a mão de Gamora repousada em seu joelho, fazendo a zehoberi olhá-lo. A tristeza nos olhos dela aumentou ao perceber o estado dele._

_\- Eu vou matar aquele monstro!_

_A única resposta dela foi apertar os olhos e chorar junto com ele._

_\- Me desculpe, querida! Eu sinto muito! Nenhum de nós percebeu antes... – Peter continuou a chorar, conseguindo se abaixar para beijar a testa dela, abraçando o bebê com todo o amor de que era capaz._

_As mãozinhas e pés do pequeno se mexeram, acomodando-se confortavelmente contra o pai. A mão de Gamora apertou a sua da melhor maneira que podia, e o polegar dela acariciou sua pele._

_\- Não é culpa sua... Não é culpa nossa..._ _Meu Senhor das Estrelas._

_Peter soluçou quando ela o chamou assim e sentiu o ar faltar quando a mão dela se enredou em seus cabelos, acariciando e puxando levemente os fios como ela sabia que sempre o fazia relaxar. Peter não conseguiu falar mais nada, apenas chorar pelos próximos minutos, mesmo quando o movimento da mão dela em seus cabelos diminuiu e ela apenas a manteve repousada lá._

_\- Eu vou nos tirar daqui. Eu vou encontrar um jeito, você vai ficar bem, nós três vamos ficar. Nunca mais ninguém vai tocar um dedo em você, Gam!_

_O olhar dela brilhou e entristeceu ao mesmo tempo, refletindo o amor e o conhecimento de que ambos sabiam que ela não sairia dali da forma que Peter esperava._

_\- Peter... Por favor..._

_\- Não!_

_\- Peter... Meu amor..._

_Ele silenciou, e nada além de seu choro foi ouvido por alguns momentos._

_\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo. Os dois..._

_\- Eu sei, eu sei... Você não tem ideia do quanto eu te amo de volta._

_\- Cuide..._

_Ele esperou. O fim da frase nunca veio, mas ele entendeu e assentiu dolorosamente. Isso não era certo! Eles deveriam fazer isso juntos!_

_\- Venha aqui... – ela pediu._

_O terráqueo se aproximou mais do chão, acomodando melhor o bebê em seu braço para mantê-lo seguro. Gamora fechou os olhos por um segundo, chorou e suspirou antes de beijar demoradamente a cabeça do filho. Então olhou para Peter, e ele não precisava que ela dissesse nada. Uma vida inteira de palavras estava nessa troca de olhares. Seus olhos se apertaram e derramaram mais lágrimas antes de unir seus lábios aos dela. A zehoberi mal tinha forças para correspondê-lo, mas o fez. Os dedos dela roçaram seu rosto, numa última tentativa de lhe transmitir carinho e conforto._

_\- Eu te amo muito... – ela falou baixo como um sussurro quando segurou sua mão, não voltando a abrir os olhos._

_\- Eu também te amo. Te amo tanto, Gam..._

_O bebê emitiu um murmúrio incomodado, e os dedos dela perderam a força nos seus. Peter sentiu uma dor aguda no peito e tudo ficou escuro e silencioso._

******

Peter acordou com a respiração ofegante, e uma dor no peito muito semelhante a de seu pesadelo. Encolheu-se na cama e tentou se acalmar, aos poucos sentindo a dor ir embora e a tristeza se estabelecer. O quarto aquecido o ajudou a se distanciar do ar gelado de Vormir. Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta lembrando-se do bebê. Suas emoções confusas oscilavam entre sentir falta do peso e da doçura da criança em seus braços e tentar entender porque estava sentindo falta de uma criança que só existia em seus sonhos.

Respirou fundo para se impedir de entrar em pânico. Era em momentos como esse que Gamora acordaria junto com ele, o faria se deitar em seu colo para afagar seus cabelos e conversar com ele, ou se sentaria contra a cabeceira da cama para puxá-lo para seu peito e pedir que ele fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse nas batidas de seu coração enquanto ela o abraçava, acariciava seu cabelo e lhe contava alguma história ou falava sobre alguma coisa interessante que o distanciasse de seus sonhos. Não tê-la com ele para fazer isso agora era como ser jogado ao mar agitado na pior das tempestades sem nada para se segurar.

\- Por que...?

O último pesadelo devia ter ficado em sua cabeça. Fora tão real... A possibilidade de ser verdade não o tinha deixado em paz desde então. Secou as lágrimas que só agora percebeu que corriam pelo seu rosto e encolheu-se num canto da cama, escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos. Estava doendo, e nada que fizesse ou que fizessem por ele faria a dor ir embora agora.


	7. Você está bem?

Gamora abriu os olhos ao ouvir murmúrios do lado de fora da cela. Estava acorda há meia hora, quando ainda nem havia amanhecido, mas na falta de algo melhor para fazer decidiu permanecer na cama. Instintivamente olhou para a barriga de três meses e a acariciou. Sentou-se em silêncio e fitou a porta. Fazia uma semana que a haviam transferido para uma nova cela.

Levantou sem fazer barulho algum, e sorrateiramente sentou-se no chão com o ouvido colado à porta de metal. Vozes de soberanas jovens conversavam do lado de fora, quatro delas pelo que Gamora pode perceber.

\- A suma sacerdotisa Ayesha disse que ninguém devia chegar muito perto dessa cela.

\- Ela é mesmo perigosa como diziam dela antes de se juntar aos outros criminosos?

_Criminosos_... Era dos outros Guardiões que estavam falando, e Gamora tinha certeza que essa denominação fora fornecida por Ayesha.

\- Parece que sim, mas ela só usa isso contra pessoas más agora. A sacerdotisa disse que ela era a única do grupo que parecia ter alguma inteligência e respeito.

\- Alia disse que já viu mulheres grávidas antes. Disse que algumas ficam irritadas enquanto esperam o bebê, e que ficam superprotetoras. Talvez não devêssemos mesmo estar tão perto.

\- O material usado em nossas construções é indestrutível. E estamos em nosso horário livre, são os únicos momentos do dia que podemos fazer o que quisermos.

\- Desde que isso não vá contra as regras.

\- Não é uma regra. É uma recomendação. E desde que ela chegou estão todos preocupados pela falta de informações. Acho que ficariam felizes se descobríssemos algo.

\- Não seria mais fácil só pesquisar por aí?

\- Temos um exemplar bem atrás dessa porta. Não podemos interagir com ela, mas ainda podemos investigar.

Gamora levou a mão aos lábios para reprimir uma risada. O nível de ignorância dos soberanos sobre coisas comuns da vida normal era inacreditável.

\- E o que você sugere? Que conversemos com ela que nem Adam? Só ele conseguiu fazer isso até agora.

\- Como não conseguiria? Ele foi criado com um nível de beleza e habilidades sociais acima de qualquer outro soberano já feito antes.

\- Não acho que teremos resposta.

\- Nem tentamos nada ainda.

\- Nós a prendemos junto com o filho. Quando a trouxeram pra cá nem sabíamos sobre a criança, mas não acha lógico que ela queira é nos matar? É um milagre que não tenha tentado acabar com Adam. E pelo que ouvimos não fez nada com Alia porque estava fraca daquela vez.

Gamora inspirou fundo para conter a raiva e sentiu um aperto incomodo no peito. Fechou os olhos tentando mais uma vez se impedir de chorar por tudo que estava sendo impedida de viver. E nenhuma palavra poderia expressar o quanto ela desejava que Rocket estivesse ali desde o começo. Já estariam fora desse lugar há tempos.

Gamora inspirou mais uma vez e tirou forças que não sabia de onde para se conter. Ouviu as quatro garotas se aproximarem em silêncio da porta. Queria gritar, mandá-las embora, mas não se humilharia a esse ponto.

\- Cuidado... Talvez Alia não tenha exagerado.

\- Há uma porta intransponível entre nós, por que deveríamos temer?

Descarregando toda a sua frustração, Gamora rosnou e bateu uma das mãos contra a porta metálica, deixando suas unhas produzirem um barulho amedrontador enquanto deslizavam pelo material. As quatro jovens gritaram enquanto se afastavam e se levantavam, correndo na provável direção da saída do corredor de celas. Respirando fundo algumas vezes para desacelerar o coração, Gamora conseguiu rir do pavor das quatro, mas passados os minutos o peso da tristeza se abateu sobre ela novamente, parecendo prendê-la ao chão. Olhou para a janela estreita no alto da parede, vendo o céu clarear e se perguntando quanto tempo precisaria para que nem mais a beleza do amanhecer tivesse qualquer efeito de ânimo sobre ela.

Muitas vezes tentou se imaginar em cenários melhores, ao lado de Peter e do restante da família, geralmente na tentativa de ao menos sonhar com eles, mas quando voltava de seus devaneios percebia que seus sonhos só causavam mais dor na realidade. Logo entraria no quarto mês de gravidez, e seguia sem encontrar uma falha para fuga na maldita cela dos soberanos, e sem descobrir o paradeiro dos Guardiões ou qualquer notícia sobre o que estava acontecendo lá fora, se Thanos realmente estava morto, se de fato ela estava anos no futuro.

Arrastou-se de volta para a cama, encarando o teto para tentar dormir novamente, mas algo a despertou como um choque. Levou uma das mãos ao ventre para se certificar de que não se enganara, e esperou. A sensação veio de novo. Dessa vez calma e suave como um afago. Quase lhe fazia cócegas. Gamora respirou fundo e acariciou a pele do local por baixo da roupa, tentando sentir novamente. O bebê se mexeu outra vez, agora num movimento mais demorado. Um raio de felicidade iluminou sua tristeza e as lágrimas que correram de seus olhos vieram junto com um sorriso. Sabia que só tinha sentido por causa de seus melhoramentos, e que qualquer outra pessoa não poderia ainda.

\- Você devia estar aqui...

A mistura de felicidade e de profunda tristeza causava uma sensação dolorosamente confusa em seu peito, e mais uma vez Gamora quis mais do que nunca dizimar os soberanos, alguns deles pelo menos. Nem podia mais culpar Rocket por tudo isso, se não fosse a atitude patética dele na primeira vez em que estiveram ali, teria sido o que quer que fosse que a Gamora de 2014 tinha feito.

Uma batida leve na porta chamou sua atenção, e sentou-se, secando as lágrimas e assumindo seu olhar mais mortal. Pegou uma de suas botas no chão e a atirou contra a porta quando alguém entrou. Só quando Adam se encolheu para desviar do objeto, que colidiu contra a parede e caiu no chão, ela percebeu que era ele, o que pouco lhe importava. Ela teria ficado satisfeita de dar um belo hematoma a qualquer um dos soberanos, mesmo se fosse o único que estava se esforçando para ser gentil com ela.

Adam respirou fundo e fechou a porta, a olhando em alerta e surpresa. Ele piscou algumas vezes enquanto olhava em volta, e seu olhar era tão dócil e suave que quase parecia uma grande criança assustada e confusa.

\- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou da maneira mais gentil possível – Elas fizeram alguma coisa com você?

Uma parte de seu coração balançou, ele parecia estar sendo sincero em sua preocupação, mas a guerreira não abaixaria a guarda tão fácil, e permaneceu calada, desviando o olhar dele e se recostando na cabeceira da cama, mantendo um braço cruzado sobre a barriga, e acariciando o local com o polegar quando o bebê se mexeu outra vez, não sentindo vontade de revelar essa nova condição a ninguém ali. Fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas, desejando que Adam fosse logo embora.

\- Por que se importa? – Perguntou finalmente.

\- Eu não sei – o homem dourado lhe disse – Eu sinto que devo.

Gamora não conseguiu não se lembrar de Mantis outra vez. Adam parecia ser empata como ela, ainda que não tivesse consciência disso.

\- Por que estou aqui? Você nunca me disse.

Ela não queria perguntar, mas precisava saber.

\- Quando descobri que a sacerdotisa a conhecia, achei que você soubesse.

\- O que ela fez? Antes de você nos unir?

\- Ela invadiu o reino. Não tivemos tempo de descobrir sua pretensão, mas apesar de alguns de nós a conhecerem, ela não se lembrava de ter estado aqui e parecia ter esquecido tudo que aprendeu sobre nós. Se arriscou além do que era seguro tentando conseguir recursos pra sobreviver.

\- Quanto tempo antes de mim?

\- Algumas horas.

\- Ayesha mandou você me trazer de volta...? Pra que? Podia ter simplesmente matado a outra Gamora.

\- Ela não mandou. Ela só me disse pra falar com você e tentar descobrir se estava fingindo ou o que houve com sua memória.

Gamora o olhou surpresa. Ayesha não estava sabendo do que ele havia feito?!

\- E por que...?

\- Eu não sabia que podia fazer aquilo. Como eu já disse a você, eu cheguei aqui um pouco antes das pessoas desaparecidas voltarem. Nasci sabendo de muita coisa, mas há muito mais que ainda estou descobrindo.

\- Ela sabe do que você fez?

\- Não.

\- Por que? – Perguntou cada vez mais curiosa e confusa.

\- Ela me criou e eu devo lealdade a ela, mas... A suma sacerdotisa Ayesha tem um olhar frio, que às vezes assusta. Ela não parece pensar por cima de quem vai passar às vezes, ou como, e isso não parece normal pra mim. E se ela descobrisse me faria outra vez passar dias tentando demonstrar a nova habilidade pra um monte de conselheiros. Eu não gosto disso.

\- E o que disse pra ela? Ela deve tê-lo questionado.

\- Eu só disse que você desmaiou, delirou, e recuperou a memória por algum caminho desconhecido, apesar de esquecer como chegou aqui. Ela acha que foi a regeneração que afetou você.

\- Regeneração...?

\- É como estão chamando a volta dos desaparecidos.

A zehoberi ficou em silêncio outra vez. Então Adam tinha receio da frieza dos soberanos... Ele realmente tinha nascido com “defeito” como diria Ayesha, se é que ela não já tinha dito isso a ele próprio sem nenhuma cerimônia. Era fofo como ele pareceu uma jovem criança ao revelar isso. Mas de onde vinha a empatia? Nenhum soberano era como ele. E Ayesha jamais utilizaria genes de outras espécies em um de seus exemplares, o dom não podia vir de outro lugar. E de onde vinha a ligação dele com a dimensão da joia da alma?

\- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Adam perguntou, mesmo verificando que ainda havia água e comida sobre a mesa do quarto.

\- Não.

\- Elas fizeram alguma coisa com você? – Ele tornou a perguntar.

Gamora sentiu outra vez a sensação confusa e incômoda de incerteza ao ver tanta sinceridade nos olhos dele.

\- Não. Eram apenas quatro jovens curiosas.

\- Você está bem? – Ele insistiu enquanto pegava a bota atirada contra ele e a colocava ao lado da outra aos pés da cama.

Gamora sentiu vontade de chorar, gritar com ele e atirar mais alguma coisa nele ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim... – falou baixinho tentando esconder o estremecimento em sua voz – Eu só as assustei. Vá embora.

Os sinais de nervosismo não passaram despercebidos a ele, e sabendo que Gamora não cederia, preferiu atender seu pedido de se retirar. Um colapso nervoso poderia afetar o bebê, e por mais que Ayesha só quisesse a criança viva pelas leis de misericórdia de seu povo e por curiosidade, ele queria que a criança nascesse bem. Talvez um dia essa criança pudesse ser livre, uma vez que não tinha culpa de nada do que os Guardiões haviam feito, fosse o que fosse, Ayesha nunca havia lhe esclarecido os detalhes, só lhe dito que roubaram baterias anulax.

Gamora voltou a se deitar, virando-se de costas para a porta, e para Adam, não olhando para trás ou dizendo qualquer coisa quando o ouviu sair e fechar a porta quase silenciosamente. Quando o som dos passos dele desapareceu no corredor, ela chorou outra vez. O bebê fez outro movimento suave, como se quisesse consolá-la de sua frustração. Gamora tornou a acariciar a pele por baixo do tecido da camisa, seu estado emocional poderia não fazer bem ao filho.

\- Obrigada, meu amor – sussurrou.

******

Rocket entrou no quarto do capitão na Benatar após finalizarem uma missão simples num planeta próximo de Xandar. Haviam sido contratados para investigar e interceptar clientes suspeitos e potencialmente perigosos de um hotel. E milagrosamente tudo havia corrido bem. Os bandidos eram de primeira viagem e já estavam devidamente presos a caminho do Kylin. Drax, Mantis, Groot e Nebulosa ainda estavam aproveitando o café da manhã no restaurante do hotel, que lhes ofereceu estadia e refeição grátis como agradecimento, além de pagá-los bem pelo serviço.

Peter estava sentado na cama olhando perdido para algum ponto no chão, com o olhar de tristeza que havia se tornado tão comum nos últimos meses. Sem música, sem fones de ouvido. O zune vinha ficando cada vez mais constantemente esquecido sobre a cama ou guardado num bolso ou gaveta. A nave estava silenciosa demais, cada dia mais, e era quase assustador. Rocket sabia o quanto seu líder estava empenhando esforço em não deixar seu estado afetar o desempenho da equipe e de si mesmo nas missões, mas era claro para todos quanto peso adicional isso colocava em seus ombros dia após dia e o quanto Peter se sentia cansado.

O terráqueo saiu de seu transe de repente, finalmente percebendo Rocket parado o encarando com preocupação, e olhando lentamente para o guaxinim.

\- Você tá bem, cara?

Rocket sabia que era uma pergunta estúpida quando era óbvio que a resposta era _não_ , mas ele não encontrou outra forma de começar a conversa.

Peter pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios, e ele olhou para baixo de novo. Rocket detestava ir longe demais com sentimentos, não sabia lidar com eles, mas se deixou ceder um pouco dessa vez. Fechou a porta e sentou no chão, um sinal característico de calma e não ameaça.

\- Só nós estamos aqui. Os outros continuam lá dentro.

Quando Peter não disse nada, ele continuou.

\- Você tava alterado de madrugada, de novo. Groot te ouviu chorando, levei uma eternidade para fazê-lo dormir de novo prometendo que falaria com você hoje. Quer falar sobre isso?

Peter levou minutos que pareceram horas o encarando e pensando numa resposta, mas dessa vez, só dessa vez, Rocket decidiu ser paciente. O humano fechou os olhos por um tempo, e o guaxinim temeu que ele chorasse de novo. Quando os abriu, os olhos verdes brilhavam, mas as lágrimas não vieram ainda.

\- Pesadelos.

Peter se comoveu ao ver uma real empatia no olhar triste do amigo.

\- Eu sei como são horríveis – Rocket disse – Especialmente quando são lembranças.

\- Sãos os dois... Lembranças ruins, que não são minhas. Misturadas com coisas ruins que não sei se realmente aconteceram, ou que podem ter acontecido.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu a vejo morrer de novo e de novo, com detalhes diferentes. E parece real demais. Como se fosse uma lembrança.

\- Você tem sonhado com Vormir?

\- Provavelmente.

\- Eu não sei como te ajudar. Quando aconteceu comigo foi tão difícil... Mas eu tava sozinho, pude ter meu tempo. E depois eu conheci Groot. Ele era mais jovem do que quando vocês nos conheceram, meio que o ajudei a se encontrar na vida, como o Groot de agora. Isso ajudou a desviar minha cabeça dela.

Peter sabia que Rocket estava falando de Laila. Os dois tinham fugido juntos do laboratório de cobaias, e ela não tinha sobrevivido, assim como a mãe e os irmãos e irmãs de Rocket, dos quais ele mal se lembrava.

\- Nos diga como te ajudar se você souber. E se não, talvez você devesse tirar um tempo pra você, sem trabalho e missões. Você precisa.

\- Não – falou imediatamente – Nós precisamos de cada membro dessa equipe aqui, todos juntos pra funcionar.

O Senhor das Estrelas sabia o quanto cada um deles estava se esforçando para ajudá-lo e não pressioná-lo, e por muitas noites se torturou se perguntando se seu estado estava prejudicando o andamento das missões. Talvez Rocket estivesse certo, talvez ficar algum tempo sozinho lhe fizesse bem, mas Peter sentia que longe de todos só sucumbiria mais depressa à tristeza e a dor.

\- Você vai acabar se matando, cara... Às vezes é melhor deixar a dor fluir. Não tem como ela sair sem passar por dentro de você primeiro. Se for mais fácil pra você fazer isso sozinho, acho que devia pensar no assunto. E vê se não enfia nessa sua cabeça de tonto que queremos te afastar porque te achamos inútil! Você não é burro o suficiente pra não saber que não é isso! Só não sabemos mais o que fazer pra te ajudar, e isso tá preocupando todo mundo.

\- Desculpa...

Rocket o olhou com tristeza por alguns instantes.

\- Por que não me conta o que viu? Se você quiser.

Peter respirou fundo.

\- Talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo... E se ela tiver mesmo...

\- Você tava mesmo falando sério naquela outra noite?

\- Eu não sei, Rock – Peter não conseguiu evitar que sua voz tremesse um pouco, e agora pouco importava que ele detestasse falar de detalhes pessoais de sua vida com Gamora para Rocket – Ela morreu grávida. Ontem eu a vi morrer de novo. Tinha tanto sangue... E tinha um bebê.

Rocket intencionou falar, mas só conseguiu ficar boquiaberto.

\- Acho que era louro, tinha minutos de vida, estava escuro, nem dava pra ter certeza da cor da pele dele ou dela. Estava chorando e coberto de sangue como Gamora. Minha Gamora... Ela estava tão triste. Ela estava com medo.

\- Cara... – foi tudo que o guaxinim conseguiu emitir.

\- Gamora me disse pra cuidar dele. Ela se foi de novo. E quando eu acordei... Parecia tão real. Senti falta do peso do bebê.

\- Você não conseguiu ver se era um menino ou uma menina?

\- Não. Mas por que isso importaria? Foi só um pesadelo. Não o bebê... O que aconteceu.

\- Você chegou a falar disso com ela? – Rocket perguntou num tom mais baixo, como se falar alto pudesse ferir Peter ainda mais.

\- Sobre filhos?

\- Sim.

\- Vocês estavam...?

\- Não. Eu ia fazer as coisas direito. Eu queria casar com ela. Eu ia pedi-la. Podia ter acontecido... Por acidente. Mas nunca vamos saber.

Peter sentiu o impulso de insultar Thanos com as piores colocações que conhecia, mas o conhecimento de que isso em nada o ajudaria fez sua dor aumentar, e sua cabeça doeu quando se esforçou para se impedir de chorar. Rocket tinha se levantado, e colocou uma mão acolhedora em seu joelho, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Eu vou falar com Dey. Vai ver eles têm novidades. Já faz duas semanas que eles anunciaram.

\- Obrigado, Rock – o terráqueo sussurrou.

Dando duas batidinhas consoladoras no joelho do terráqueo, Rocket deixou o quarto, sabendo que ele não choraria na sua frente. Não ficou para ouvir o lamento começar. Peter precisava se livrar de tudo isso, e se a única forma agora eram a dor e a tristeza, ele teria que passar por elas.


	8. Desespero

Quando Gamora completou cinco meses de gravidez, Adam voltou a perturbá-la insistindo que a prisioneira precisava de roupas novas, e que talvez devessem tomar conhecimento do que seria necessário para quando a criança nascesse. O que mais a preocupava é que Alia começava a mostrar traços da mesma empatia que Adam sentia por Gamora, isso não podia ir longe demais! Ayesha só tolerou a situação devido a sua curiosidade com qualquer informação que pudesse conseguir a respeito.

\- Você e Alia terão um dia livre para cuidar disso, mas não agora. Estamos em alerta.

\- O que houve de errado? – Alia a questionou.

\- A criança que nos ameaçou meses atrás foi vista rondando alguns lugares. Provavelmente foi embora. Ninguém a encontrou ainda. Mas você é nosso melhor guerreiro, deve estar aqui se ela aparecer desejando um confronto – disse para Adam enquanto observava outros soberanos trabalhando em vários computadores de tecnologia avançada do outro lado do visor de vidro da grande sala de informações.

\- Devo machucar uma criança?

\- Todos já estamos cientes de que não é uma criança comum. E você também não passa de uma criança pelo tempo considerado pelas outras espécies.

\- Senhora... Temos alguma notícia do paradeiro dos outros? – Alia perguntou.

\- O universo ainda está um caos, nem todos os planetas e civilizações têm a nossa organização e capacidade de se reabilitarem depressa. Está difícil até para nós conseguir informações certeiras. Mas continuaremos insistindo com o local de onde os contratamos daquela vez.

\- E se ela nos perguntar por eles?

\- Ela parece ter desistido disso há muito tempo – Ayesha respondeu simplesmente.

Adam não disse nada. Sabia que Gamora não perguntava por orgulho. Ou honra ferida seria a melhor expressão? Ou por medo da resposta. Não sabia sobre o passado dela, mas era notável o quanto era reservada, receosa e o quanto estava sempre tentando se proteger e manter todos longe. Do pouco que sabia tinham lhe dito que ela era uma das filhas adotivas de Thanos, um dos piores monstros que o universo já conheceu, o que muito provavelmente podia ser a causa de seu comportamento, além da própria hostilidade dos soberanos.

\- Diga que estão mortos – a sacerdotisa disse friamente para Alia – Como a criança sugeriu.

\- Mesmo se os encontrarmos... Vivos?

\- Ela não precisa de mais incentivos para fugir. Quando os encontrarmos iremos monitorá-los, e atraí-los no momento mais conveniente para destruí-los – falou olhando para Adam – Essa é a missão para a qual você nasceu. Espero não precisar começar a adverti-lo para não se apegar a nenhum prisioneiro ou inimigo.

\- Não estou.

\- Não se comporta como se não estivesse.

Ayesha fez uma pausa, permanecendo imóvel e fria como um bloco de gelo sentada em sua poltrona.

\- A ordem e a formalidade tem nos mantido como um povo rico e próspero por séculos sem fim. Seria ridículo e inaceitável que nosso melhor e mais avançado exemplar colocasse esses preceitos em jogo.

\- E a criança?

Ayesha ficou em silêncio novamente. Uma tensão se estabeleceu entre os três, e Alia olhou apreensiva de Adam para a líder.

\- Encontraremos uma família para criá-la, longe o suficiente para que não seja encontrada.

\- Por que devemos lutar contra uma e proteger a outra?

Ayesha olhou impaciente para Adam de forma tão cômica que Alia se esforçou para não rir, felizmente conseguindo.

\- Uma criança que nos declara guerra e tem poder suficiente para amedrontar nossos melhores guardas não precisa da sua piedade e preocupação.

\- E se um dia a criança voltar pra se vingar? A que está pra nascer – Alia esclareceu.

\- Ela nunca saberá o que aconteceu. E por que se importaria com pais que nunca conheceu?

Os dois mais jovens ficaram em silêncio, esperando que Ayesha falasse mais.

\- Nós nunca fomos criados de tal forma. E a cada dia tenho mais certeza de que foi o melhor caminho a tomar. O que ganharíamos com famílias convencionais? Tempo desperdiçado com várias coisas que não contribuem para o desempenho diário nas tarefas e desenvolvimento em vários setores, crianças que tomariam tempo precioso que pode ser utilizado em afazeres de maior urgência, tempo desperdiçado ensinando-os tudo, mesmo coisas básicas como andar e falar, além de laços que complicariam nossas relações sociais. Além de todos os recursos gastos a mais com uma gestante. É algo muito estranho. Que uma criança que nem nasceu exija uma alimentação tão forte.

\- É um corpo inteiro se formando do zero. Mesmo que seja pequeno, faz sentido que exija tanto da mãe, já que está usando o organismo dela pra se desenvolver – Adam lhe disse.

\- Faz sentido – Ayesha respondeu sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção – Mas ainda é uma situação que não nos traria benefícios. Talvez a constituição do novo organismo exija isso. Se um dos outros é o pai, os genes podem precisar de mais recursos pra formarem um bom ajuste, ainda que quase todos eles tenham a mesma estrutura física dela.

Alia preferiu não comentar a contradição de sua líder em demonstrar que não se importava e demonstrar exatamente o contrário em seguida.

\- Mas se o senhor Quill é o pai como acreditamos... Não deve ser uma combinação complicada. Ele pode ser metade celestial como dizem os rumores depois do que aconteceu naquela época, mas com a fonte do poder inoperante, uma vez que foi destruída, ele parece apenas humano, mesmo que superior em algumas habilidades.

Ayesha encarou Alia por um instante pensado no que havia dito, e desviou o olhar para Adam em seguida.

\- Você é o único que consegue falar com ela. Pode buscar informações.

\- Ela é a última de sua espécie. Nem ela própria deve saber explicar se isso poderia alterar em alguma coisa ou como – Adam lhe disse – Sabemos que todos os filhos de Thanos eram raptados e sofriam lavagem cerebral ainda crianças ou adolescentes. Dificilmente ela se lembrará de algo assim, talvez nem soubesse quando foi levada embora. Mas eu informarei se descobrir.

\- É melhor assim – Ayesha disse, voltando sua atenção para a sala de informações do outro lado do vidro – Estão dispensados.

Os dois fizeram uma breve reverência antes de se retirarem.

******

Os dois caminharam para fora do palácio, aproveitando a luz aconchegante do sol da manhã no grande pátio circular externo do lugar.

\- Você acha que a sacerdotisa pode...

Alia olhou para Adam, lendo a pergunta em seus olhos. Eles estavam ficando bons nisso com o todo o tempo em que Ayesha os estava fazendo trabalhar juntos por causa de Gamora e dos Guardiões.

\- Matar o bebê? – Ela respondeu num sussurro, como se a pergunta doesse.

Adam assentiu.

Alia respirou fundo, pensando sobre as possibilidades.

\- Ela mesma disse que nossas leis proíbem isso. Ela não poderia ir contra o conselho.

\- Você me disse que ela já foi contra o conselho antes quando decidiu perseguir os Guardiões.

\- Mas ela recebeu uma advertência, não poderia fazer isso de novo. E finalizar a vida de uma criança inocente que nem é nossa seria muito mais grave do que desejar de vingar de alguém que nos roubou.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncios por alguns instantes.

\- Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

Adam sabia o que ela estava perguntando. E sabia a respostar. Ele não queria. Mas quanto se perguntava sobre como seria trair Ayesha, ele não tinha respostas, ou via cenários ruins. Alia fora criada para suceder a sacerdotisa um dia. O quanto ela estaria contra ou a favor dela? Não respondeu.

\- Você não tem que se importar com isso agora – ela lhe disse – Vou voltar ao cronograma.

Ele assentiu.

\- Até mais tarde – Alia lhe deu um leve sorriso, ao qual ele retribuiu antes dela caminhar para outro lugar.

Adam olhou o céu, isso sempre o ajudava a pensar. Outra vez se perguntou o que Ayesha diria se descobrisse como realmente ele trouxera a _memória_ de Gamora de volta, e de que forma seria punido por esconder. Não sabia porque, mas no fundo sentia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Também não tinha a menor ideia de como era capaz de fazer aquilo, e não perguntaria a Ayesha.

Seus pensamentos chegaram ao que realmente faria quando finalmente estivesse cara a cara com todos os Guardiões. Sequer os conhecia, mas não podia matar Gamora. Ela era doce demais para morrer, por mais que escondesse isso e por mais mortal que pudesse ser por outro lado. Sabia da versão de Ayesha do que acontecera naquele dia, e sabia até que um de seus subordinados chegou a sugerir que ela estava exagerando em gastar tantos recursos apenas pelo roubo de algumas baterias, ainda que tão valiosas.

Se as informações estivessem certas, ainda teriam pelo menos quatro meses até o bebê nascer. Ayesha mataria Gamora mesmo se não encontrasse os outros Guardiões?

******

Gamora se distraiu observando a textura metalizada das paredes. Era fosca e quase não brilhava. Também não havia parafusos ou divisórias, exceto pela divisão nos pontos em que as paredes se juntavam, provando o quão avançada era a tecnologia de construção dos soberanos. O teto era de uma cor mais clara, mas ainda cinzento e triste. A lâmpada circular podia ser acesa ou desligada no interruptor ao lado da cama. A porta do banheiro ficava na parede oposta à porta da cela.

Gamora já tomara tanto tempo analisando aquele quarto que a surpreendia que não tivesse encontrado nenhuma mínima falha ou ideia para fuga. Ainda que Rocket fosse o especialista deles em fugir de prisões, e uma vez eles tinham fugido até mesmo de uma prisão Kree, uma das mais impossíveis de se fugir na galáxia, ela ainda era capaz de fazer isso.

Ficar parada a estava enlouquecendo, frustrando, preocupando. O bebê sentiria tudo isso. Ela nunca fora de parar por horas para olhar o céu. Se um dia fez isso, havia esquecido desde que Thanos destruiu sua infância. Apenas quando ela e Peter ficaram juntos e cada vez mais se habituaram a ficar sozinhos por algumas horas ouvindo o zune e observando as estrelas ela descobriu, ou se lembrou, do quanto isso era reconfortante. Os dois se deitariam no chão fora na nave, Gamora acomodada no peito dele enquanto Peter a abraçava pela cintura, ou ela sentaria em seu colo e os dois se abraçariam com Peter sentado em sua cadeira no convés da nave. Isso era tudo que ela queria agora.

Ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando, e os reconheceu como um dos soberanos que lhe trazia refeições. Sequer o deixou terminar de se anunciar, e repetiu o ato de gritar e atirar uma de suas botas contra a porta, ouvindo o homem exclamar de susto. Gamora pode ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dele acelerarem, a respiração descompassar e uma bandeja ser deixada no chão. Ele pareceu passar vários minutos se acalmando e decidindo se deveria prosseguir ou não, por fim desistindo e caminhando para longe e para fora da prisão.

Gamora se deixou cair para o chão, e apoiou as costas na cama, sentindo-se o pior possível desde que chegara ali. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada além de continuar respirando, ou talvez nem isso, só o bebê a fazia continuar, só suas conversas solitárias com o filho, que a essa altura já podia ouvi-la, lhe davam motivos para resistir. Seu bebê era tudo que lhe restava na Galáxia agora até onde sabia.

Como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando, o pequeno se mexeu, e Gamora levou a mão até o ponto onde sentiu o chute, e tinha certeza que seus sentidos aprimorados lhe davam uma experiência privilegiada das sensações da gravidez, embora continuasse disposta a jamais se sentir grata por Thanos ter lhe dado isso.

Voltando a se concentrar no filho, Gamora tocou a pele por baixo da blusa, e esperou. Outro movimento suave empurrou sua mão. Claramente era um pezinho empurrando ali, ainda bem menor do que seria quando o bebê estivesse pronto para nascer, mas ela tinha certeza. Um suspiro de alegria e dor misturadas deixou seus lábios. Ela nunca deveria ter entrado nesse planeta de forma tão imprudente. Em que estado de perturbação deveria estar a mente da Gamora mais jovem para fazer tal coisa?

De repente lhe ocorreu que ela nunca chegou a falar com Peter sobre isso. O que fariam se tivessem um filho. Eles nem estavam planejando que isso acontecesse. Não assim. Fora um acidente. Peter sempre tivera muito cuidado com ela em todos os seus momentos juntos, em todos os sentidos, sempre conversando muito com ela sobre qualquer coisa, não querendo causar qualquer consequência que lhe trouxesse algo que não estava pronta para sentir ou lidar.

Quando ele soube de seu passado e dos possíveis gatilhos que poderiam disparar por acidente, antes da primeira vez, ele ficou com medo de machucá-la. E depois que aconteceu ele ficou com medo de ter lhe causado dor e desconforto. Gamora sentiu o coração apertar de amor e compaixão quando conversaram sobre isso depois. E lembrava muito bem de como o confortou e lhe garantiu, porque era verdade, que ela estava bem. E de como ele chorou com ela quando ela lhe contou o que tinha acontecido, de como ele prometeu que nunca mais ninguém encostaria nela para lhe fazer mal daquela forma, que ele cuidaria dela até o último segundo de suas vidas. A zehoberi acreditou. E mesmo agora, mesmo depois de Vormir, não se arrependia por fazê-lo. Peter não prometera protegê-la apenas daquilo, mas de tudo e todos, como de fato tinha tentado até seu último segundo juntos. Tudo que queria agora era sair dali e contar a ele, onde quer que ele estivesse.

\- Gamora? – A voz suave de Adam chamou de repente.

Como não o tinha ouvido chegando?

\- Vá embora – respondeu sem pensar, ainda não completamente livre de seus pensamentos e lembranças.

Como esperado, ele a ignorou, e ouviu o clique da fechadura sendo destrancada. O jovem dourado entrou carregando a bandeja que o outro soberano havia deixado no chão. Sentou-se ao lado dela e deixou a bandeja com frutas, pão de ervas e água em cima da cama. Instintivamente Gamora se arrastou um pouco para longe e desviou o olhar para o chão. Adam permaneceu em silêncio como fazia muitas vezes, como se a analisasse ou lhe desse a chance de falar primeiro.

\- O bebê precisa ser alimentado.

Ela não respondeu.

\- Está ficando difícil que outra pessoa além de mim venha aqui.

Adam não perdeu a forma como ela fechou os punhos com raiva, apertou os dentes e respirou fundo. Os olhos castanhos se fecharam, e ele já sabia que se ela os abrisse, as lágrimas viriam junto.

\- Você precisa se alimentar – falou no mesmo tom gentil de antes.

Arriscou tocar o ombro dela, e sentiu o tremor, e as emoções, outra habilidade que ele não tinha ideia de como conseguia usar. Ficar presa a estava enlouquecendo, começando a afetar até mesmo suas funções fisiológicas. Gamora se encolheu e virou de costas para ele para se afastar de seu toque. Adam decidiu não insistir e ficou ali olhando para o chão, começando a se sentir tão frustrado quanto ela.

Olhou para Gamora quando ela desistiu de conter as lágrimas, e o som de choro tomou o quarto. Adam sentiu o desejo de abraçá-la, algo que era natural para ele, e que achava muito estranho que não fosse para os outros. Ele tinha abraçado uma criança de outra espécie de uma família real que visitara o planeta antes de Gamora chegar, e Ayesha o repreendeu por isso depois, alegando que distribuir amostras de afeição não fazia parte da apresentação dos soberanos. A garotinha não devia ter mais de dez anos e estava chorando ao ser lembrada de como sua mãe desapareceu diante de seus olhos por longos cinco anos no ataque de Thanos. Adam não conseguiu simplesmente ignorar.

Frustrado como nunca se sentira antes, decidiu deixar Gamora sozinha, por mais que lhe doesse. Insistir numa aproximação só resultaria em mais objetos do quarto sendo atirados contra ele. Olhou uma última vez para a zehoberi.

\- Eu sinto muito – sussurrou, e sabia que Gamora tinha ouvido mesmo assim.


	9. Consolo

\- O que está me pedindo é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi em toda a minha existência – Ayesha falou, claramente ofendida.

\- Mas ela não está bem.

\- É só uma prisioneira. Ela não tem que estar bem.

\- Mas agora ela só chora ou não fala nada. E temo que não esteja se alimentando bem. Isso pode afetar a criança. Se é do seu interesse que essa criança nasça pra que possamos coletar dados, acho que devia considerar – Adam tentou argumentar, fazendo o possível para parecer calmo e neutro.

Ayesha ficou quase um minuto em silêncio, refletindo, como ele e Alia já sabiam.

\- Já ouvimos de outros povos que chorar faz bem.

\- Não nesse sentindo, suma sacerdotisa – Alia disse com cautela de onde estava ao lado do trono de Ayesha – Povos humanos costumam falar isso como uma expressão. É algo sobre emoções, algo que está além do nosso entendimento, não tem a ver com o corpo.

\- Muitos prisioneiros choraram aqui, e nunca soltamos nenhum deles para que passeassem livremente pelo reino. Isso seria praticamente um crime. Mesmo porque nunca se sabe quando estão usando isso para tentar despertar pena.

\- Se ela fosse esse tipo de pessoa, estaria usando o filho pra isso desde o primeiro dia.

Ayesha ficou em silêncio, seu olhar indicando que disso ela não podia discordar.

\- Ela parece cansada – Adam voltou a falar – Nós sabemos como exaustão mental afeta o corpo. Se o corpo dela estiver em condições precárias, o bebê pode ter problemas. E se ela perdê-lo, pode morrer junto. Então não teremos mais nada, nem dela e nem dos Guardiões que tanto quer encontrar.

\- Como você pode saber disso?

\- É apenas a lógica. Se estão funcionando como um único corpo, qualquer coisa que acontecer com um afetará o outro. Se a criança precisa de tempo pra nascer, mas morrer antes... Se o corpo tentar expulsar antes do momento certo não temos ideia do que pode acontecer. E se ficar dentro dela, pode logicamente matá-la. E não temos ideia alguma sobre como isso funciona além das suposições mais óbvias. Se não quer que toda a galáxia saiba que ela está aqui, não podemos simplesmente levá-la a um hospital comum.

\- Isso é verdade. Eu ouvi relatos sobre um caso como esse em uma das viagens que me mandou – Alia falou.

\- Você também vai insistir nisso? – A mais velha perguntou.

\- Estou apenas lhe fornecendo dados, senhora. É uma de minhas funções.

\- Fale-me sobre isso.

\- Era uma kryloriana. Estava muito doente e fraca. O nascimento tomou todas as forças que lhe restavam e ela não resistiu. O bebê também não. Os médicos disseram que seu estado de tristeza e preocupação contribuíram para acelerar a doença e isso prejudicou a formação da criança. Embora fosse aparentemente perfeito por fora, alguma coisa que não se formou bem por dentro o deixou tão frágil quanto a mãe.

\- Achei que apenas seres humanos comuns tivessem esse tipo de fraqueza.

\- Aparentemente qualquer espécie que viva sem todo o controle que mantemos está suscetível a isso – Alia falou – Embora humanos comuns estejam mais.

\- Como podem saber o gênero da criança? Há alguma espécie de intuição?

\- Não, senhora. É aleatório. Hospitais comuns possuem aparelhos capazes de dar essa indicação quando a gestação avança um pouco. Mas alguns preferem descobrir apenas no momento do nascimento.

A forma como Ayesha suspirou em decepção deixou claro o quanto considerava a reprodução não controlada das demais espécies decepcionante.

\- Lhes dou a tarde de hoje para resolverem o que foi designado. Vão logo.

Adam continuou parado encarando a rainha.

\- O que está olhando? O que me pediu ainda está fora de questão. Pensarei no que fazer enquanto estiverem fora.

Adam decidiu ir. Não conseguiriam nada melhor do que isso pressionando Ayesha. Uma palavra errada e ela poderia perder a cabeça.

\- Eu agradeço.

Alia se juntou a ele e os dois fizeram uma breve reverência antes de saírem do salão de entrada do palácio. Seguiram em silêncio até o hangar, onde uma nave os esperava para levá-los até um planeta próximo onde podiam encontrar um comércio mais adequado para o que precisavam.

\- Você enlouqueceu? – Alia perguntou quanto estavam sozinhos, com a nave já se afastando do planeta dos soberanos, num local distante do piloto e co-piloto – Achei que ela fosse perder a cabeça e atirar até você numa cela.

\- Eu não consigo ignorar o que tenho visto.

\- Realmente há algo de errado com você – Alia falou, mas não em tom de repreensão, era mais curiosidade – Fomos todos ensinados a nunca ser assim. Você também. No entanto você é. Ela criou você com a missão de destruir, mas você está protegendo. Se importa mesmo com ela? Ou se compadece apenas da criança?

\- Eu sinto isso por qualquer criatura viva.

\- Por que?

\- Eu não sei.

******

\- De que tamanho será um bebê? – Alia perguntou de repente, quando já tinham tudo que precisavam para Gamora – Provavelmente também precisará de roupas quando nascer. Já ouvi histórias, e vi gestantes, mas nunca vi um bebê. Você devia tentar perguntar isso a ela quando conseguir fazer com que ela fale de novo. Do que ela vai precisar.

\- Eu já pensei sobre isso, mas faz dias que não ouço a voz dela. Não disse uma palavra em nenhuma das vezes que fui vê-la. A sacerdotisa me manda coletar informações sobre qualquer coisa, mas ela não fala.

Os dois continuaram caminhando em silêncio pelas lojas, até que uma chamou a atenção de Alia, e os dois pararam.

\- Nunca prestei atenção nessa. Tudo aqui é tão... Fofo – a soberana sorriu – E pequeno.

\- Bom dia – uma vendedora de meia idade sorriu para eles – Com todo o respeito, eu sei que seu povo não tem crianças desse tamanho. Mas ainda podem dar presentes a amigos ou a visitantes que cheguem a conhecer seu planeta e tenham.

Os dois trocaram um rápido olhar, imediatamente curiosos e interessados na ideia da vendedora. E se Ayesha se irritasse com isso, o bebê precisaria de roupas de qualquer forma. Teriam que vir aqui outras vezes de qualquer jeito.

\- Fiquem à vontade e olhem o que quiserem. Me chamem se desejarem algo.

\- Obrigada – Alia devolveu o sorriso da mulher e entrou no local seguida por Adam.

Os dois viram uma quantidade enorme de conjuntos de pijamas, camisas, calças, macacões, sapatos, luvas e toucas de incontáveis cores. Algumas peças eram maiores que outras, mas todas ainda muito pequenas.

\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia sobre cores ou tamanho – Adam lhe disse.

\- Não sabemos sequer qual será a cor do bebê. Vamos levar algo neutro e simples. Quando conseguir falar com ela de novo, pergunte sobre isso. Se servir, levaremos mais depois.

Depois de meia hora, os dois pousaram os olhos num macacão marrom claro com o desenho de algum animal pequeno e verde no peito. A roupinha era fechada nos pés, onde o tecido era mais expeço e macio, e de um tom mais claro, parecendo um par de meias preso à calça. Vários botões permitiam que o macacão fosse aberto ou fechado no centro. Um par de luvinhas e uma touquinha da mesma cor, porém de um tecido mais elástico, completavam o conjunto.

\- É uma boa escolha quando ainda não se sabe o sexo da criança – a mesma vendedora simpática falou ao se aproximar – Posso embalar se tiverem gostado. Nossos preços também são bons, garanto que será uma compra satisfatória.

\- Vamos levar esse – Alia lhe disse.

\- Vou embalar agora mesmo – a mulher respondeu enquanto buscava uma das sacolas coloridas da loja.

\- Nunca vimos esse animal em nosso planeta – Adam disse.

\- É um sapo. Um pequeno sapinho verde. São animais geralmente bem pequenos, que saltam e se alimentam de insetos. Bem comuns em alguns planetas. Algumas pessoas morrem de medo deles porque às vezes pulam de repente e assustam, mas as crianças os adoram – a vendedora riu com simpatia.

Os dois deixaram a loja alguns minutos depois, voltando para a nave e seguindo de volta ao planeta Soberano.

******

Gamora tinha acabado de tomar banho e se vestir quando passos cautelosos e batidas suaves ecoaram da porta. Não era Adam. E já haviam trazido alimento poucos minutos antes. O som dos passos indicava que era uma mulher, e felizmente não Ayesha, era menor do que ela.

\- Gamora? – A voz gentil de Alia chamou.

A zehoberi não respondeu, e nem se moveu de onde estava sentada na cama. A soberana abriu a porta devagar e olhou para dentro, finalmente entrando quando a viu. Ela carregava um pacote, com roupas provavelmente. Mas dessa vez havia uma sacola colorida junto, num to alegre de azul. Alia deixou o que carregava na mesa e a olhou.

\- Eu trouxe o mais similar possível ao que encontramos da última vez. Acredito que ficará bem em você, e nos certificamos de procurar vestes que se adaptem bem a sua condição de agora. E também... Trouxemos algo para o bebê. Não temos muita ideia sobre isso, mas ele também vai precisar de roupas logo que nascer, certo? Nos diga se for útil, então traremos mais da próxima vez. E quando for possível, poderia nos informar do que vai precisar no nascimento. Forneceremos o que for necessário.

Diante do silêncio, Alia se despediu com um aceno de cabeça e foi embora. Gamora tinha o impulso de agradecer quando isso acontecia, mas pelo que agradeceria? Por roubarem o tempo já tão subtraído de sua vida?

Olhou para o embrulho em cima da mesa, e quando conseguiu controlar a raiva que sentia decidiu levantar para checá-lo, sempre se certificando de que não havia armadilhas escondidas em qualquer item. Encontrou calças e camisas para gestantes e roupas íntimas num pacote separado, Alia já lhe dissera que ela cuidava disso sozinha. Também havia camisolas para grávidas, o tecido era macio e confortável. As cores variavam entre cinza, verde escuro, preto, vinho e tons de azul. Gamora continuava se perguntando porque os dois continuavam dando importância a procura de cores que poderiam agradá-la ou que parecesse com o que ela costumava usar. Certamente a própria Ayesha jamais se importaria com detalhes assim.

Pegou a sacola azul e a analisou. Não tinha nome, mas aparentemente era de uma loja para crianças. Retirou o conteúdo e seu coração pulou, jamais esperando ver algo tão doce e bonito nas condições em que estava vivendo. A touquinha tinha um pom pom de lã num tom ainda mais claro de marrom que o tecido, e se adaptaria perfeitamente à cabeça de um recém nascido. As luvinhas não tinham separação para os dedos, mas seriam perfeitamente confortáveis para um bebê se aquecer. O macacão tinha os pezinhos fechados, com um tecido fofo que servia perfeitamente como meias. Gamora finalmente conseguiu sorrir olhando o pequeno sapo pintado no tecido. Secou os olhos e acariciou a barriga, sentindo o bebê se mexer, e tentando ignorar os pensamentos de que ela e Peter provavelmente comprariam a primeira roupinha do filho juntos.

\- Você está acordado – sorriu ao falar com o filho – Isso é ótimo. Porque eu tenho uma história nova pra você.

Sentiu a cabeça do bebê empurrar levemente abaixo de sua mão, e teve certeza de que podia ouvi-la, mesmo se não entendesse nada do que estava dizendo. A essa altura já deveria saber se tinha um menino ou uma menina. Poderia escolher seu nome, falar mais diretamente com ele ou ela, mas tudo que poderia fazer era esperar.

\- Quando o seu pai era criança... Ele tinha problemas na escola com outros garotos, geralmente maiores que ele, e muito mal educados. Uma vez ele me contou de como voltou da escola com um olho roxo porque tentou proteger um pequeno sapinho indefeso, exatamente como esse, que outros garotos estavam tentando machucar.

A guerreira fez uma pausa e respirou fundo.

\- E depois disso ele passou por algo tão difícil, tão triste... Naquele mesmo dia. Ele ainda era tão pequeno e teve que ser tão forte... E foi assim que uma parte da sua história começou, meu amor. E eu não vou deixar que termine aqui. Eu não sei como. Mas eu não vou.


	10. Crueldade

Peter caminhava sozinho pelo shopping próximo ao posto de combustível onde pararam para abastecer a Benatar. Os demais estavam fazendo outras coisas e se encontrariam em uma hora para partir do planeta onde haviam acabado de realizar uma missão. Normalmente ele e Gamora passeariam juntos nessas ocasiões, às vezes Nebulosa os acompanhava. Mas ultimamente, sem sequer perceber, ele sempre procurava um jeito de ficar sozinho, sem paciência de ouvir sobre o que os outros estavam falando, e principalmente, sem vontade alguma de responder ou entrar na conversa. Vinha conseguindo se manter firme quando era necessário, para o trabalho, mas tudo voltava ao fim de cada missão.

Ver cartazes de _desaparecida_ com a foto de Gamora espalhados em alguns lugares não ajudava. E Peter estava de frente para um agora, em um dos pilares do hall de entrada do shopping. As letras vermelhas e maiúsculas anunciavam a condição dela no topo da folha, o símbolo da Tropa Nova estava num canto ao lado da palavra, sua foto conseguia deixar Peter quase tão hipnotizado quanto a própria Gamora, mas agora esse sentimento também vinha carregado de angústia e ansiedade. O rosto dela estava sério, mas em paz, havia felicidade em seus olhos. Era uma das fotos que haviam tirado anos atrás justamente para identificação na base de dados da Tropa Nova, logo que derrotaram Ego. Costumavam renovar as fotos às vezes. Abaixo da foto havia dados de contato, informações sobre a última vez que Gamora fora vista e a promessa de uma gratificação por informações verdadeiras ou indicação do local onde ela poderia estar, além da ameaça de prisão e outras penas piores se algum mal lhe fosse feito. Peter ficou satisfeito por Dey ter acrescentado esse último tópico.

Os olhos verdes voltaram a encarar os dela na imagem, e ela estava tão linda! Tão linda quanto sua Gamora sempre fora, Peter sempre amou todas as fotos dela, mas essa sempre fora uma de suas favoritas, embora ele amasse ainda mais as fotos em que ela estava sorrindo. Teria estendido a mão para tocar a imagem se não houvesse outras pessoas em volta. Algumas o olhavam, provavelmente o reconhecendo, mas nenhuma o incomodou ou o olhou com julgamento, reforçando o que haviam concluído desde a chegada que os habitantes desse planeta eram bastante gentis.

Soltou a respiração que estava segurando, e obrigando seus olhos a não lacrimejarem, mais uma vez decidiu tentar se distrair no tempo livre.

\- Obrigado, Dey – murmurou para si mesmo.

Olhou o cartaz uma última vez e seguiu em outra direção, vendo uma série de lojas de todos os tipos ao longo do caminho. Um senhor estava parado observando uma delas, e Peter parou de andar tentando recordar porque ele era familiar, mas com a bagunça que estava sua cabeça no momento, isso foi impossível. De repente o homem o olhou e sorriu.

\- Bom dia, jovem. Gostaria de conhecer nossa nova filial?

Peter fitou o estabelecimento que ele estava encarando. Era uma loja de roupas e artigos infantis, aparentemente para bebês e crianças pequenas. Incontáveis cores podiam ser vistas ali, tanto nas roupas expostas quanto nas paredes coloridas da loja, tanto dentro quanto fora, oferecendo um ar de alegria ao lugar.

\- Nós não temos crianças, mas parece uma ótima loja – Peter sorriu tentando ser educado e gentil.

Instantaneamente imagens de seus recentes pesadelos voltaram a sua mente, e a sensação de como o bebê que ele viu parecia real, e o conhecimento de saber que era dele. Dele e de Gamora! Da possibilidade de que sua Gamora havia morrido grávida, descobrindo isso da pior forma possível e ainda tendo tempo de sofrer antes de partir.

\- Ei... Estou falando com você – o homem mais velho disse, porém sem repreendê-lo.

\- Desculpe... Eu me lembrei de algo importante.

O velhinho sorriu.

\- Sabe... Crianças costumam nos libertar dessas coisas. Desses pensamentos intrusivos de coisas que nos perturbam, da agonia da preocupação que as coisas do dia a dia geram. Mas ainda que não tenha crianças, saiba que em algum momento... Tudo vai ficar bem, rapaz.

\- Como sabe que minha lembrança era algo ruim?

\- Está na sua cara. Eu tenho muitos anos nas minhas costas, sei reconhecer um rosto aflito.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, observando os pequenos manequins e bebês de brinquedo, alguns humanos, outros não, vestindo algumas das roupinhas.

\- Está é uma de minhas favoritas – o senhor falou apontando um bebê de brinquedo do tamanho de um recém nascido, trajando macacão com pezinhos fechados, touca e luvas de tom marrom claro, com um sapinho desenhado no peito – Sapos são animais divertidos – disse com uma risada simpática – E as crianças também os adoram.

Peter sorriu ao se lembrar do sapo que salvara de garotos agressivos na escola, ainda que essa lembrança o recordasse de que perdera sua mãe poucas horas depois no mesmo dia. Gamora amava essa história, ainda que se sentisse tão triste quanto ele ao saber do que aconteceu depois.

\- Nossa primeira loja não tem manequins, apenas as roupas. Estamos expandindo agora para outros planetas. Se um dia você tiver filhos, ou quiser dar um presente, estaremos disponíveis. Atendemos crianças de qualquer idade. Você pode ler sobre nós no site do shopping na holonet.

\- Obrigado – Peter sorriu já se movendo para seguir em frente – Eu vou lembrar disso.

\- E não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem, Senhor das Estrelas.

Peter se virou para encará-lo uma última vez, vendo-o com um sorriso gentil e uma estranha certeza nos olhos, com se pudesse ler sua mente. Convencendo-se de que estava imaginando coisas, ainda mais com seu futuro tão incerto, ofereceu um aceno de cabeça para partir, mas não antes de ver o velhinho se encaminhar para dentro da loja e poder ler o nome nas costas de seu colete, _Excelxior_. Esse nome também era familiar... Mas decidindo que não estava disposto a entrar em conflito com suas memórias desordenadas, virou-se na direção oposta e continuou sua exploração do shopping.

Seus pés acabaram o levando até a área aberta do lado de fora da grande praça de alimentação no segundo andar, que felizmente estava vazia no momento. Peter ignorou os bancos próximos a algumas árvores plantadas ali, e se apoiou na parede de proteção que dava vista para a cidade. O céu estava azul e ensolarado, uma brisa agradável soprava em seu rosto. Gamora gostaria tanto de estar aqui agora...

\- O que significa tudo isso?

******

Nebulosa rosnou baixinho, irritada com a criança desastrada que esbarrou nela enquanto seguiam para o estacionamento.

\- Olhe por onde anda – falou contendo sua irritação e apenas advertindo a criança.

O grupo parou e olhou na mesma direção de Nebulosa. A criança estava usando uma casaco longo com capuz. Se virou brevemente para olhá-los, exibindo cabelos azuis escuros e penetrantes olhos vermelhos. Sem dizer nada, lhes deu as costas e foi embora.

\- Era uma menina? – Mantis perguntou.

\- Não dá pra saber – Drax respondeu.

\- Cores estranhas – Rocket falou – De que espécie essa coisinha é?

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Nem eu.

\- Ela é familiar... – Nebulosa forçou a mente – Muito familiar.

\- Eu não lembro de tê-la visto antes – Peter falou – Mas podemos pensar nisso depois ou vamos pagar taxa extra de estacionamento se ficarmos mais dez minutos aqui.

Nebulosa concordou e o seguiu para dentro da nave.

******

Gamora fez seu melhor para esconder sua surpresa e raiva quando Ayesha entrou em sua cela após as duas soberanas responsáveis pela limpeza do local saírem. A mulher a encarou com o olhar vazio e frio de sempre por vários segundos antes de alguma delas decidir falar. Gamora tinha acabado de completar seis meses de gravidez e tudo que não queria era uma aparição repentina de Ayesha.

\- A prisão não parece um local adequado a alguém da realeza – a zehoberi alfinetou, permanecendo onde estava sentada na cama, e instintivamente levando as mãos à barriga e mantendo os joelhos dobrados em frente.

\- Eu sou a responsável por todo este reino. Cuido de cada centímetro dele, isso inclui a ala prisional – falou sem nenhuma emoção aparente na voz – Deve saber que Xandar foi dizimada anos atrás.

Gamora não respondeu, mas sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ser lembrada que sequer teve a chance de verificar o estado em que Thanos deixara o planeta, se Dey e Nova Prime estavam vivos, qual fora o nível da destruição.

\- Nós também tivemos perdas. Felizmente todas foram recuperadas, apesar do caos instalado aqui para recolocar tudo e todos em seus lugares. Trocamos informações com outros planetas para saber em que situação se encontra a galáxia.

Gamora se sentiu gelar por dentro, com a sensação de que algo ruim viria disso. Ayesha nunca puxaria conversa com alguém sem uma razão, especialmente com um membro dos Guardiões da Galáxia. O bebê se mexeu sob sua mão, e Gamora acariciou o local levemente com os dedos, preocupada de que sua apreensão o estivesse afetando. E o olhar curioso de Ayesha sobre ela, ainda que a soberana tentasse disfarçar, não estava ajudando.

\- Hoje recebemos uma atualização sobre indivíduos importantes da galáxia. Achei que deveria saber... Que seus Guardiões não foram localizados, nem mesmo ajudando na reconstrução de Xandar. Sua irmã também não foi localizada.

Gamora respirou fundo quando uma imagem de Nebulosa e uma de seu encontro com a outra Gamora vieram repentinamente a sua cabeça. A Gamora de 2014 saberia alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro de Nebulosa? Não conseguia lembrar...

\- Há muitos desaparecidos sendo dados como mortos. Do nosso ponto de vista é onde se encaixam agora. Não são vistos desde o fenômeno que todos chamam de _estalo_. Infelizmente para mim. Intencionava sentenciá-los todos de uma vez. E é o que farei se forem encontrados em algum momento.

Gamora respirou fundo outra vez, juntando todas as suas forças para não dar um soco em Ayesha. O bebê deu um chute mais forte, que chegou a doer, e sua mente ficou ainda mais perturbada.

\- Mas manteremos nossa palavra de que nada será decidido antes que sua criança nasça. Sugiro que esclareça quando possível em que condições isso deve acontecer para que o necessário seja providenciado.

\- Está mentindo.

\- Por que mentiria? Eles se foram, como muitos outros foram nessa guerra. É mais fácil simplesmente aceitar a verdade. Nosso povo não costuma se apegar a perdas, só contorná-las e criar algo novo e melhor. Por isso temos altos níveis de progresso e desenvolvimento. Está quase anoitecendo. Deixarei que descanse – falhou antes de sair e trancar a porta novamente.

Gamora respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego que estava segurando quando teve certeza que Ayesha não voltaria. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Sua cabeça pesou como se tivesse acabado de levar uma pancada. O enjoo que a deixara há meses pareceu voltar, e as lágrimas caíram sem permissão de seus olhos. O bebê lhe deu outro chute doloroso e se mexeu mais rápido que o comum, fazendo Gamora sentir um choque interno de medo. Acariciou a barriga para tentar acalmá-lo, mas não adiantou, e voltou a sentir em empurrão forte em sua mão. Ainda que Ayesha estivesse mentindo, era inevitável não ser afetada por tais palavras.

******

\- Mas isso é verdade? – Adam perguntou a Ayesha enquanto passavam pelo salão que daria acesso ao corredor de entrada da prisão.

\- Não interessa se é verdade. Tudo que precisa saber é que se comentar qualquer coisa a esse respeito com ela ou qualquer prisioneiro que viermos a ter, eu pessoalmente o punirei por isso, ainda que seja sua criadora.

\- E se isso afetar a criança?

\- Ainda não temos qualquer evidência de que isso seja possível.

\- Fez isso pra testar o organismo dela?!

\- Apenas fiz o que deveria ser feito. Antes que ela tenha a criança e se sinta segura o bastante para tentar fugas. Ela foi bastante agressiva com alguns dos nossos ao longo desses meses. Suponho que ficará ainda mais quando o filho nascer. Isso pode trazer problemas. E é seu dever me informar se perceber tal tipo de reação.

Adam ficou em silêncio, não querendo acreditar que Ayesha seria capaz de tamanha maldade, e a parte racional de sua mente queria encontrar sentido na extrema ignorância e falta de noção dos demais soberanos sobre os sentimentos alheios.

\- Você está livre para levar o alimento até ela, uma vez que agora é o único além de Alia que tem coragem de fazer isso. Vá. E depois está livre pelo restante da noite.

Adam observou Ayesha se afastar, sem conseguir dizer nada sobre a conversa. Cumprimentou os guardas na entrada do corredor com um aceno de cabeça e adentrou o lugar empurrando o carrinho que tinham trazido da cozinha, com uma bandeja com mingau e água. Caminhou perdido em pensamentos pelo labirinto de corredores formado entre os setores diferentes dos vários tipos de cela da prisão, fazendo uma pausa ao passar pelo pequeno jardim central, onde os guardas ou funcionários da limpeza vinham para descansar entre os turnos, mas estava sempre vazio à noite ou muito cedo da manhã. Se Ayesha lhe permitisse trazer Gamora ao menos aqui...

Apurou os ouvidos ao ouvir um som que parecia um grito misturado com choro, e percebeu que já estava próximo da cela de Gamora. Continuou andando por alguns metros até entrar no setor das celas de nível 3 e alcançar a porta de Gamora, ficando parado ao ouvi-la chorando novamente. Mas havia algo diferente das vezes anteriores. Não parecia um choro de raiva e desespero. Era de dor e uma tristeza profunda.

\- Gamora – chamou batendo levemente na porta.

Ela não deu sinal algum de tê-lo ouvido, ou simplesmente não deu importância.

\- Gamora! Há algo errado com o bebê? Temos médicos. Eu vou entrar, ok?

Adam destrancou a porta e entrou carregando apenas a bandeja, deixando-a em cima da mesa e indo até a cama onde a zehoberi chorava, de costas para ele, não aparentando ter percebido sua presença. Ela se encolheu e suas mãos envolveram a barriga como se sentisse dor, além do medo e da tristeza presente em seus olhos.

\- Meu bebê... Eu não posso... Ele é tudo que eu tenho.

\- Você pode me ouvir? – Adam perguntou da maneira mais suave que era capaz – Vou me sentar aqui.

Sentou ao lado da guerreira e tentou avaliar seu estado. Não precisou tocá-la para ver o quanto ela estava tremendo, e não era somente pelo choro. Ela chorou mais quando Adam tocou seu braço, agora sentindo claramente os calafrios que percorriam sua pele.

\- O bebê... – ela murmurou em desespero.

Adam olhou para o local que ela protegia, percebendo o movimento agitado sob os tecidos da roupa.

\- Ele se move... – comentou para si mesmo, surpreso e preocupado, não sabia se isso era normal.

\- Está se movendo demais. Não quero perdê-lo... – ela conseguiu sussurrar entre as lágrimas e os tremores.

A respiração da zehoberi se tornou mais pesada, e ela se encolheu mais na cama. Adam tocou o local onde o bebê se movia, sentindo o quão agitada a criança estava. Agitada demais! Isso não podia ser normal!

Os músculos de Gamora se contraíram brevemente quando ela emitiu um pequeno grito de dor, reforçando o aperto na barriga. Seu choro se intensificou, deixando sua respiração mais complicada, e fazendo Adam agir por instinto.

\- Respire fundo. Eu vou tentar ajudar.

Gamora tentou obedecer, sem muito sucesso no início, fazendo o tremor ser notado até mesmo em sua respiração. Adam fechou os olhos, mantendo suas mãos sobre a barriga e o braço dela, concentrando-se em sentir a energia de Gamora, e pode sentir o tormento físico pelo qual ela estava passando, e o bebê, tão agitado e desesperado quanto ela, como se chorasse também. Adam sentiu-o chutar sua mão, e ouviu Gamora gemer, indicando que o chute estava além do normal.

O soberano tentou conectar sua energia com a dos dois, fazendo o possível para respirar calmamente. Com o passar dos minutos, sentiu o bebê se acalmar, e os movimentos suavizarem até sumirem. A respiração de Gamora ficou menos ofegante, e seu choro se transformou em soluços mais leves.

\- Peter... – Adam a ouviu sussurrar quando ele abriu os olhos.

A zehoberi chorou baixinho e tremeu por mais alguns minutos, puxando ar para respirar algumas vezes.

\- Peter... – ela repetiu tão baixo que ele mal ouviu.

\- Você está bem?

Gamora não respondeu. Seus olhos castanhos se abriram, e lágrimas silenciosas rolaram para o travesseiro. A angustia continuava em sua expressão. Seu coração ainda estava disparado, e sua temperatura parecia oscilar entre gelo e um calor repentino. Ela fechou os olhos novamente enquanto mais lágrimas corriam, e não disse mais nada até ficar imóvel e seu coração começar a desacelerar.


	11. Agora eu nunca vou saber

\- Gamora! – Adam chamou.

A zehoberi continuou imóvel e completamente alheia. Adam tentou sentir a pulsação em seu pescoço como haviam lhe ensinado. O coração batia, e ela estava respirando. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e tentou decidir o que fazer.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, pensando em como descobriria onde Alia estava, e o destino parecia a seu favor porque ela estava caminhando em sua direção no corredor da prisão.

\- Há algo de errado? – Ela perguntou ao ver a aflição em seus olhos – Fiquei preocupada que ela ficasse muito agressiva ou tivesse problemas com o que a suma sacerdotisa lhe disse mais cedo.

\- Ela desmaiou.

Alia arregalou os olhos por um instante, e entrou na cela seguida por Adam, vendo Gamora completamente imóvel de costas para eles.

\- Você já a encontrou assim?

\- Ela estava gritando de dor quando cheguei, chorava muito e estava com medo de perder o bebê.

\- E o bebê?!

\- Eu não sei. Estava se movendo debaixo da pele dela. Isso devia acontecer?

\- Sim. É normal.

\- O quanto?

\- Como estava se mexendo?

\- Muito. Ela sentiu dor algumas vezes.

\- _Isso_ não é normal. Os bebês fazem isso o tempo todo depois dos primeiros meses pelo que sei, mas não deve doer.

\- E agora?

\- É melhor chamar um dos médicos. Não temos muita ideia sobre bebês, mas poderão dizer se ela está bem.

\- Acha que é uma boa ideia?

\- Não temos uma melhor. Vou escolher bem quem chamar. Fique aqui com ela.

Adam assentiu, e puxou a cadeira da mesa, sentando-se enquanto esperava Alia voltar. E de repente se lembrou de quem ela havia chamado enquanto agonizava. _Peter_. Ayesha tinha lhe dito que o Senhor das Estrelas, líder dos Guardiões, se chamava Peter Quill. Seria o pai do bebê? Gamora sentia muita dor por saber que o perdera, ele sentiu quando a tocou, ela o amava mais do que qualquer coisa, além do bebê. Devia ser dele que ela estava falando no dia em que a mudaram para esta cela.

Levantou-se quando ouviu Gamora murmurar algo incompreensível, se encolher e cruzar os braços sobre o peito e os ombros, como se tentasse se proteger de uma ameaça invisível. Ela respirou fundo e continuou dormindo.

\- Adam.

Se virou para ver Alia entrar com uma Soberana mais velha que ele conhecera na ala médica. Adam gostava dela. Não era tão fria e robótica como os demais soberanos.

\- Boa noite – ela sorriu para ele e seguiu imediatamente para o outro lado da cama, sentando-se na beirada ao lado de Gamora.

\- Com quantos meses você me disse que ela está? – Perguntou a Alia.

\- Seis.

\- E em quanto tempo isso deve acontecer?

\- Acredito que sejam nove, ao menos com os humanos. Acho que isso pode variar com outras espécies. Não temos certeza, mas o bebê pode ser metade humano.

\- Ela parece bem humana. Como nós. Não temos muita diferença além da cor e de algumas habilidades. Os nove meses provavelmente se manterão – a mulher comentou enquanto aferia a temperatura de Gamora com um dispositivo a laser – Ela é única. Não tenho ideia do que seria normal na espécie dela, vou usar os padrões da média entre espécies parecidas que conhecemos, inclusive a nossa. Ela está com 37 graus. Eu considero isso normal.

\- O coração dela estava disparado – Adam lhe disse.

A mulher tomou algum tempo avaliando a respiração da zehoberi, e afastou gentilmente um dos braços de Gamora para sentir o pulso e depois prender um dispositivo médico ali. Ela ajustou um mecanismo no leitor digital e o aparelho revestido de tecido começou a inflar. Ainda dormindo Gamora gemeu e tentou se afastar, mas a enfermeira cuidadosamente segurou seu braço e o manteve no lugar.

\- Se ela se mover pode alterar o resultado – explicou para os dois mais jovens.

Quando o aparelho apitou, ela checou os dados no monitor e o removeu do pulso da zehoberi.

\- A pressão dela está um pouco baixa, mas não preocupante. Acredito que voltará ao normal até ela acordar. Deve ter baixado repentinamente, por isso desmaiou. Mas ela está bem agora.

\- E o bebê? – Alia perguntou.

\- Eu sei tanto sobre gestação quanto qualquer um de nós, criança. Tudo que sei é o que você me contou. Nunca passamos por isso aqui.

Mesmo assim a mulher tocou a barriga de Gamora, parecendo surpresa e sorrindo ao sentir o bebê se mover.

\- Não sabia que podiam fazer isso.

Ela colocou um estetoscópio e encostou a escuta do aparelho no bebê.

\- Muito interessante. Posso ouvir dois corações. O mais forte deve ser o dela. Mas o do bebê é surpreendentemente forte e ativo pra alguém que ainda nem está pronto pra nascer.

\- Então os dois estão bem? – Alia lhe perguntou.

\- Eu acredito que sim. Ela entrou em choque nervoso pelo que você me relatou, e foi demais para o corpo aguentar, apesar da constituição dela parecer tão forte. Podia ter perdido a criança caso estejam mesmo conectados como um único corpo. Teve muita sorte de desmaiar antes que uma reação pior ocorresse. Deixem-na dormir e acordar naturalmente. E lhe deem água quando acordar, vai ajudá-la a se sentir melhor mais rápido.

\- Muito obrigada – Alia lhe agradeceu com um sorriso quando ela se levantou para sair.

\- Eu devo ir agora.

A mais velha se foi, deixando os dois sozinhos com Gamora.

\- Você tem algo a ver com isso, não é? – Alia perguntou.

Adam apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

\- Como?

\- Não sei... Eu senti a energia dela, e tentei lhe transmitir calma.

Alia o olhou, mas não soube o que dizer.

\- Acha que ela estará bem quando acordar? Ou agressiva ou doente?

\- Não sei. Mas acredito ter descoberto quem é o pai do bebê.

\- E quem seria?

\- Antes de perder a consciência ela chamou duas vezes por alguém chamado Peter.

\- O terráqueo que disse aquelas coisas pra suma sacerdotisa... Gamora não pareceu feliz quando aquilo aconteceu.

\- Que coisas?

Alia reprimiu um risinho.

\- Nada importante.

******

\- Você tem dado defeito mais vezes do que o comum ultimamente. Que bom que não faz isso nas missões.

Peter ergueu o olhar para encarar Nebulosa quando ela entrou na cozinha e sentou-se na frente dele. Era muito tarde, e todos estavam dormindo. Peter tivera mais sonhos estranhos e decidiu levantar para esfriar a cabeça.

\- Você também não tem comido e dormido direito. Minha irmã o mataria por si mesma se soubesse que você se descuidou assim de si mesmo.

O olhar de Peter entristeceu, e Nebulosa confirmou suas suspeitas.

\- Você teve outro sonho – ela afirmou.

Peter suspirou e a olhou novamente.

\- E eu não sei o que significam.

\- A dor tem muitos ciclos antes de diminuir. E nem sempre é possível fugir deles. Vão passar por você dormindo ou acordado, você queira ou não. E é importante pra recuperação. Foi ela que me ensinou isso.

\- Eu não sei... Por que eu sonharia tanto com um bebê?

\- Você disse que queriam ter filhos um dia. Ela mesma me falou sobre isso uma vez. Ela estava feliz por você desejar o mesmo.

Peter a olhou com surpresa, deixando claro que desconhecia esse fato, e conseguiu sorrir, até o assunto principal da conversa retornar a seus pensamentos.

\- Eu sei... Mas era real demais. Real demais pra uma coisa que só imaginei algumas vezes. E hoje eu sonhei com aquela noite. Quando ela se envenenou acidentalmente com o sangue daquele monstro espacial que matamos pouco tempo depois de Ego.

\- Uma lembrança...

\- Meio diferente. Gamora resistiu bem naquela noite. Mas no sonho ela chorava, e gritava. Ela me chamava como se não conseguisse perceber que eu estava bem ao lado dela. Ela dizia que não queria perder alguma coisa... Mas eu não consigo lembrar o que.

Nebulosa nada disse enquanto refletia.

\- Ela nem parecia machucada ou doente, só... Transtornada e com muita dor.

\- Você estava _lá_ outra vez?

Peter sabia que ela estava falando de Vormir.

\- Não. No último sonho lá estava...

\- Eu sei... – dessa vez Nebulosa falou baixo, também emitindo dor em sua voz.

\- Tinha muito sangue. E tinha um bebê de novo. Ela me entregou e me disse pra cuidar dele. Parecia ter acabado de nascer. Eu não sei se era um menino ou uma menina. Os dois estavam chorando. Ela estava tão triste...

Nebulosa olhou para baixo para esconder as lágrimas que vieram a seus olhos, embora soubesse que Peter estava no mesmo estado e pouco se importava em esconder. Essa ainda era uma sequela de Thanos que ela lutava para apagar. Lágrimas e quaisquer sinais de vulnerabilidade seriam sempre motivo para punição e humilhação. Algo que Gamora tinha superado muito mais rápido do que ela certamente seria capaz, com a ajuda de Peter. E Nebulosa era grata a ele por isso, ainda que não lhe dissesse.

\- Seu subconsciente tem formas estranhas de lidar com tudo isso – ela falou.

Peter emitiu um risinho simpático, mas logo escondeu o rosto em uma das mãos, já não se importando em chorar na frente de Nebulosa. Ele vinha chorando muito ultimamente, e se perguntava se isso o tornava um tolo. Mas Gamora diria exatamente o contrário, lhe diria para chorar tudo que ele precisasse, porque ela estava ali para ele. No entanto agora não estava. E era justamente essa a causa de suas lágrimas. Saber a maneira como ela foi tirada deles, como ela foi brutalmente assassinada, como ela morreu sozinha num lugar escuro, frio e sombrio, como sua vida foi injusta e triste, apesar do quão feliz e amada ela foi com os Guardiões. E como Peter queria lhe dizer isso mais uma vez! Ele daria tudo para que esse pensamento chegasse a ela onde quer que estivesse, fosse sua Gamora ou a Gamora de 2014, perdida em algum lugar da galáxia. Como ela foi amada! Como sempre seria!

\- Eu ia...

Nebulosa o olhou.

\- Eu queria casar com ela. Eu ia pedir. Estava pensando tanto nisso antes de conhecermos Thor. Eu achava que talvez... Gamora ainda não estivesse pronta pra isso. Eu não queria pressioná-la. Eu queria ter certeza. Eu queria que ela ficasse feliz e não cheia de dúvidas e medo quando eu pedisse.

\- Peter...

\- Eu devia ter pedido mesmo assim. Agora eu nunca vou saber. E ela nunca vai ouvir.

\- Peter... – Nebulosa fez uma pausa para fechar os olhos por um segundo e se impedir de chorar – Não me venha com essa história de que devia ter feito isso ou aquilo ainda mais por ela, porque se houve alguém em toda a vida dela desde que conheceu Thanos que a amou, mais do qualquer pessoa já amou algo ou alguém no universo, foi você. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a ela e a todos nós. Eu tenho certeza que apesar da forma como aconteceu, ela se foi grata e indescritivelmente feliz por ter vivido com você, seu terráqueo demente. Então não vá se lamentar pelo que não aconteceu. Nenhum de nós tinha como saber de qualquer coisa.

Peter respirou fundo e secou os olhos.

\- Você tem um jeito esquisito de elogiar as pessoas.

\- Tudo na minha vida foi fora do normal, por que meus argumentos deveriam ser diferentes? Apesar do quão óbvio deveria ser pra você tudo que acabei de dizer.

Ele sorriu, apesar da tristeza continuar em seus olhos.

\- Ela não ia querer ver você desse jeito – Nebulosa falou da forma mais gentil que Peter já a ouvira dizer algo.

\- Eu sei.

\- Também tenho sonhado com ela. Na maioria só lembranças de coisas ruins com Thanos, ou raros momentos de trégua e felicidade que tivemos. E às vezes coisas que nem aconteceram.

\- Ela também sonhava com você às vezes.

Nebulosa voltou a encará-lo com a revelação.

\- Em muitas noites eu tive que acalmá-la no meio da madrugada. Porque ela tinha sonhado que Thanos tinha te matado ou machucado muito. Ou a tinha obrigado a te machucar de alguma forma.

\- Ela nunca me contou realmente porque tinha o hábito irritante de me ligar no meio da madrugada. Ou porque você fazia isso à vezes. Ela disse que tinha pesadelos, mas nunca especificou do que se tratavam.

\- Uma vez ela sonhou com o dia em que te conheceu, e chorou muito. Disse que queria que tivesse sido diferente, que não queria ter te tratado daquele jeito.

O olhar de Nebulosa entristeceu ainda mais, e ela olhou para baixo outra vez.

\- Não foi culpa dela. Ela já tinha modificações, ainda estava quebrada do trauma sofrido antes de recebê-las, e estava sob a lavagem cerebral de Thanos. Ela tinha quatorze anos e eu tinha onze. Eu a odiei por anos por causa daquele dia. Havia dois guardas com ela. Mesmo se ela tivesse agido diferente, eles teriam me agredido no lugar dela. E tenho certeza que não seriam tão piedosos. Eu também queria ter deixado mais claro pra ela o que eu penso sobre isso agora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade.

\- Quanto tempo isso vai durar? – Peter perguntou.

\- Não sei... Mas também queria que acabasse logo.

Peter não disse nada quando viu lágrimas silenciosas deixarem os olhos da amiga, e também não conseguiu emitir uma palavra quando ela alcançou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos, e os dois choraram juntos.

******

_\- Shh... Estou aqui, querida. Você está bem. Nosso bebê está seguro. Foi só um susto._

_Ela suspirou de alívio e instintivamente empurrou suas costas um pouco mais contra o peito de Peter, sentindo-o abraçá-la mais apertado, acariciar seu cabelo, e beijar sua bochecha._

_\- Você está bem, estou com você._

_\- Eu te amo._

_Gamora sentiu-se aquecer por dentro quando ele emitiu um risinho cheio de amor._

_\- Eu te amo mais – Peter falou em seu melhor tom de Senhor das Estrelas – Mais do que a luz das estrelas. Mais do que tudo._

_Ela não sabia como ele a tinha encontrado na prisão dos soberanos. Ou como tinha passado pelos guardas e por Ayesha, mas era o que menos importava agora. Ayesha tinha mentido como ela já sabia. Peter estava vivo, e estava com ela agora._

Gamora gemeu e se encolheu debaixo do cobertor quando abriu os olhos, imediatamente sentindo a frustração de perceber que tudo fora um sonho. O bebê reagiu imediatamente, chutando de leve, como se estivesse tão frustrado quanto ela. Estava quente e confortável, mas se sentia fraca como se tivesse treinado por horas ou acabado uma missão exaustiva. O quarto estava um pouco escuro. Ela estendeu a mão para a barriga, aos poucos lembrando-se do que havia acontecido, e quase entrando em pânico novamente. Respirou fundo ao sentir o bebê se mover e chutar outra vez, muito mais calmo dessa vez, e sem lhe causar nenhuma dor. Fechou os olhos enquanto se acalmava e brincava com o filho, provocando-o para que se mexesse novamente, e assim tivesse certeza de que não o havia perdido e os dois estavam bem.

\- Você está aí – ela sorriu – Ainda bem.

De repente lhe ocorreu que não se lembrava bem do que havia acontecido. Doía muito, e o bebê estava anormalmente agitado e chutando-a com muito mais força do que devia, como se agonizasse junto com ela. Lembrava de ouvir seus próprio gritos, e de ter chorado. Alguém tinha entrado no quarto e chamado por ela... Adam talvez? Ela tinha chamado por Peter, e ele veio, mas apenas em seus sonhos, o que abriu outro buraco em seu coração agora.

Antes de desmaiar ela teve certeza por um instante de que perderia seu bebê, a última lembrança que lhe restava dele, e que morreria junto. Como tinha voltado? O que ou quem os salvou? Era impossível ter revertido seu estado sozinha, e não acreditava que um desmaio salvaria ela e o bebê, só os colocaria em mais risco.

Tentou sentar, e sentiu-se tonta, levando alguns instantes para ficar estável. Quando conseguiu levantar, caminhou devagar até a mesa, observando o alimento deixado junto com uma grande jarra de água. Gamora despejou o conteúdo num copo e bebeu, aos poucos sentindo-se menos atordoada. Mas seu corpo pedia por mais repouso. Não sabia dizer se a tristeza ou seu colapso nervoso a estavam deixando fraca, mas descansar era o melhor a fazer agora. Se alimentaria ao acordar. E esperava não sonhar com Peter novamente. Talvez se ela tentasse adormecer pensando nas histórias de fantasia que Mantis e Groot, quando bebê, tanto gostavam, com direito a unicórnios alados coloridos e rios de chocolate, ela pudesse não se sentir tão frustrada ao acordar. Ayesha tinha que estar mentindo, e ela se apegaria a isso. Mas tudo que precisava agora era dormir novamente.

Decidiu usar o banheiro antes, suspirando de alívio ao perceber que não havia sangue entre suas pernas ou nas roupas. Sinal de que não chegara num nível perigosamente próximo de perder o bebê ou sofrer um parto prematuro.

Quando voltou ao quarto, acomodou-se novamente debaixo das cobertas, que percebeu que eram novas e mais quentes que as que costumava usar, alguém devia ter trazido. Certamente Adam ou Alia, eram os únicos soberanos que pareciam ter alguma empatia. Ela os agradeceria se não fizessem parte de tudo isso.

\- Você quer ouvir uma história? – Perguntou acariciando a barriga novamente – Mamãe precisa muito descansar agora, querido. E você também. Por isso será uma história curta hoje. Você tem um irmão adotivo, como eu já contei antes. E uma tia muito alegre e amorosa. Ela e seu irmão, quando bebê, adoravam histórias de fantasia, principalmente as da Terra que seu pai nos contava. Não faziam sentido algum – Gamora conseguiu rir – Mas eram lindas. Havia seres mágicos e alados, cheios de cores vivas e bonitas como um arco-íris, e lugares inteiros feitos de doce, com rios de chocolate, além de jardins imensos cheios de flores coloridas e criaturas mágicas que ajudavam e protegiam os humanos e a natureza, ou pessoas boas com poderes mágicos ou histórias muito bonitas. Eles dois amam essas histórias. E eu amo você, meu amor – falou enquanto seus olhos se fechavam, e logo o sono a levou novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTA: Pra quem não sabe do que Peter estava falando sobre a noite em que Gamora se envenenou por acidente numa batalha contra um monstro espacial, leiam minha one shot "Você está segura aqui". E sobre a forma como ela e Nebulosa se conheceram, vocês podem conferir na terceira temporada da animação dos Guardiões, embora eu não lembre qual episódio. Se não tiver sido removido, vocês podem encontrar na Netflix.


	12. Mistério

\- É sério?

\- Não inventaríamos isso, senhora – Alia respondeu enquanto conversavam em uma das salas de reuniões do palácio.

Todos os móveis do lugar tinham um tom de branco perolado, se destacando nas paredes douradas e no carpete azul marinho do local, incluindo a madeira brilhante das cadeiras e da enorme mesa oval no centro da sala. O teto branco ajudava a refletir melhor a luz do lustre cilíndrico preso no centro do teto. Adornos de acrílico transparente adornavam as laterais da peça, produzindo um desenho semelhante a uma sequência de DNA.

\- Com todo respeito – Adam começou, imediatamente atraindo o olhar de Ayesha – Se quer tanto acompanhar o processo, acho que poderia ter esperado um pouco pra dizer isso a ela. Ela podia ter perdido a criança. E podia ter morrido junto.

\- E como você sabe disso?

\- Ela desmaiou – Alia disse – Entrou em choque nervoso, e desmaiou. Adam disse que ela chorava e gritava de dor.

\- Como algo como nervosismo pode causar dor física a tal ponto?

\- Não sabemos sobre o caso dela – Adam tornou a falar – Mas o bebê estava se mexendo...

\- É possível perceber isso?

\- Sim – Alia lhe disse – Fazem isso depois dos primeiros meses.

\- Mas era muito mais que o normal. Ela sentia dor a cada movimento e estava com medo de perdê-lo – Adam concluiu.

\- Certamente deve doer ser chutado de dentro para fora. É mais uma prova de que nossos métodos de criação são muito mais sofisticados e práticos.

\- Não, senhora – Alia disse – Se me permite explicar... Os bebês são muito pequenos, nenhum movimento deles nessas circunstâncias deve doer. É um dos poucos dados que consegui em missões aleatórias que me enviou. Portanto não era normal que ela gritasse de dor.

\- Isso é muito interessante – a sacerdotisa falou com o olhar curioso e perdido por alguns momentos – Poderiam me explicar como ela ainda está viva? – A mulher perguntou como se fosse a questão mais normal do mundo.

\- Ela desmaiou como já lhe dissemos – Adam disse.

\- Eu tomei a liberdade de levar uma das nossas enfermeiras pra vê-la. Não sabíamos o que podia acontecer. Ela disse que o desmaio a salvou do pior. Apesar de nenhum de nós ter qualquer ideia do que aconteceria se o colapso nervoso não tivesse sido interrompido, ela acredita que Gamora poderia ter perdido a criança. E até pior. Houve uma oscilação repentina na pressão sanguínea dela, e isso causou o desmaio, que felizmente interrompeu o descontrole dos nervos.

\- E o que está acontecendo agora?

\- Ela continua dormindo por enquanto. Eu levei um cobertor mais quente pra ela, foi uma sugestão da enfermaria.

\- A temperatura dela também oscilou antes de desmaiar – Adam falou.

\- Em quanto tempo acha que a criança estará aqui?

\- Três meses se o bebê fosse humano. Mas não sei sobre a espécie dela, pode ser mais, ou menos. Acho que é imprevisível uma vez que temos certeza que o bebê é mestiço.

\- Será interessante deduzir quem pode ser o outro criador – Ayesha falou se referindo ao pai da criança – Embora eu acredite que não há dúvidas sobre isso. Ele parecia um especialista nesse tipo de situação.

Alia usou todas as suas forças para se impedir de rir e continuar séria nesse momento, e se perguntou se deveriam contar a Ayesha sobre Gamora chamar por Peter Quill em seu delírio. Mas trocando um olhar discreto com Adam, decidiu que não. Por mais que Ayesha estivesse definitivamente interessada em analisar o processo de gestação e nascimento, ela também estava claramente satisfeita com a possibilidade de torturar psicologicamente um dos Guardiões da Galáxia, especialmente se tratando do membro mais brilhante do grupo, que certamente receberia qualquer impacto com mais profundidade. Ninguém sabia sobre isso afinal. Alia não contara nem mesmo para a enfermeira. Ayesha se aproveitaria disso se soubesse, e mesmo não sabendo, Alia sabia que ela provocaria Gamora sobre isso. E as instruções médicas haviam sido claras. Mais um choque e nada estava certo sobre a vida da prisioneira ou da criança, especialmente pela impossibilidade de socorro adequado uma vez que os soberanos não possuíam conhecimento sobre esse tipo de reprodução.

\- Ela falou alguma coisa enquanto estava acordada? – Ayesha quis saber, como se lesse os pensamentos dos dois.

\- Não – Adam respondeu no tom mais convincente de atuação que Alia já vira – Só disse que estava com medo de perder o bebê. Estava delirando quando cheguei lá. Ouvi os gritos antes mesmo de chegar ao corredor da cela dela. Isso foi tudo que ela disse além de gritar e chorar de dor.

\- Isso deve ser adicionado aos relatórios – Ayesha falou.

\- Senhora, se me permite... – Adam começou, temendo uma negação, mas ele precisava tentar – É muito claro que prisioneiros que ficam muito tempo isolados têm nível crescente de estresse. Isso já foi comprovado em experiências passadas em qualquer tipo de encarceramento, seja ou não o nosso. Peço que considere a possibilidade de deixá-la sair por alguns minutos em algum momento do dia, pelo menos até o jardim do centro da prisão. As instruções médicas foram claras. Mais um choque e não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Se Alia estiver certa, faltam apenas três meses para concluir a coleta de informações que deseja. E acho que é óbvio que será mais eficaz se ela estiver viva pra isso.

\- O que aconteceu na última noite pode afetar o nascimento?

\- Não sabemos – Alia respondeu – A enfermeira nos disse que se ela não se recuperar bem, é provável que sim. E que deve ficar em repouso o máximo possível nos próximos dias.

\- Isso não será um problema para ela, obviamente – A rainha falou, num raro momento de sarcasmo – Mas dar tamanha liberdade a prisioneiros pode deixá-los mais ousados do que devem.

\- Ela está grávida, e agora debilitada. Além de não conhecer os caminhos do palácio, e muito menos da prisão. Ela seria recapturada antes que chegasse à saída da ala prisional.

\- Ela teve muito tempo pra pensar numa fuga enquanto o bebê era menor e ela menos limitada. Não acho que o arriscaria agora. Parece ser o que ela tem de mais importante em todo o universo – Alia complementou.

Ayesha ficou tantos minutos em silêncio que os dois quase chegaram a pensar que a sacerdotisa desenvolvera a capacidade de dormir de olhos abertos.

\- Isso pode ser usado a nosso favor – ela falou repentinamente, quase assustando os dois.

\- De que maneira isso funcionaria? – Alia questionou.

\- Muita conversa com prisioneiros está na nossa lista de riscos em potencial. Mas aparentemente ela confia em você – falou para Adam – Pode ser capaz de descobrir dados que ainda não temos. Ou como isso irá acontecer. E do que ela pode precisar quando a criança chegar.

\- Não sei se ela diria tanto. Parece algo extremamente pessoal – Adam respondeu.

\- É algo comum para as outras espécies inferiores a nossa. Não vejo como isso pode ser algo tão pessoal. Incontáveis seres no universo aparentemente nascem dessa forma. E ela não passa de uma prisioneira. Não há razões para lhe dar privilégios. Essa é sua nova missão. Trabalhe nisso, e o deixo livre para levá-la durante meia hora, dois dias por semana, ao jardim central da ala prisional, no horário em que você achar mais conveniente, ou quando ela não estiver em repouso como ordenam as instruções da enfermaria.

Adam não soube o que responder de imediato, sentindo seus próprios princípios se chocarem com as ideias de Ayesha. Mas isso é o melhor que ele teria dela. Então sorriu o melhor que pode para sua líder.

\- Sinceramente eu agradeço, suma sacerdotisa. Farei o possível.

\- Alia... – ela falou com outro olhar distante, como se lembrasse de algo – Acredito que você relatou certa vez ter visto um recém nascido.

\- Sim, senhora. Mas não tive a chance de vê-lo de muito perto. E estava envolto num cobertor nos braços da mãe. Eu apenas o vi de longe. São completamente dependentes no início da vida.

\- A que ponto?

\- Aparentemente não sabem falar quando nascem. É tudo que sei.

\- Essa é uma informação importante. E mais uma boa razão para continuarmos nossas tradições.

\- Senhora... Os Guardiões... Estão mesmo... mortos?

\- Se não estiverem, ninguém aqui precisa saber.

\- Alguns dos nossos viram cartazes da Tropa Nova em alguns planetas. Estão até mesmo oferecendo uma recompensa.

\- Não podem saber que estamos com ela. Nosso sistema anti-rastreamento tem qualidade suficiente para bloquear até mesmo os mais potentes rastreadores da galáxia. Nossas naves e planetas aliados também os têm.

\- Devo considerar a Tropa Nova como parte de minha missão original?

\- Eles não costumam interferir em assuntos pessoais. E seria prudente não nos envolvermos com qualquer autoridade de outros planetas. Mas considere estar pronto para tirá-los do seu caminho se for repentinamente necessário. E sem lhes causar danos se possível.

Adam assentiu.

\- Vocês estão dispensados.

Os dois fizeram uma breve reverência e saíram da sala, deixando Ayesha sozinha com seus pensamentos e questionamento pessoais sobre o que quer que fosse.

******

Gamora passou as semanas seguintes tentando não se desgastar, e descansar tanto quanto possível. Com o passar dos dias sua fraqueza rapidamente diminuiu, sinal de que a gravidez não estava afetando suas melhorias cibernéticas ou sua cura acelerada. Duas semanas depois ela voltou a fazer pequenos exercícios dentro da cela quando estava sozinha, isso ajudaria seu corpo a ter mais flexibilidade quando o momento chegasse. Treinar quase que diariamente sempre fora uma rotina para ela, antes e depois dos Guardiões, o que tornou mais fácil continuar mesmo com as limitações da gestação e de toda a situação que vivia.

O bebê parecia bem, e ela ficava mais aliviada a cada dia em que o sentia se mover ou percebia que ele tinha crescido um pouco mais sem que nada fora do comum acontecesse. E não conseguia deixar de pensar que ela já deveria saber muitas coisas sobre seu filho ou filha a essa altura, como o sexo, manias, posições favoritas de dormir, ou mesmo se estava tudo realmente bem com a saúde do pequeno e com a sua própria. Talvez ela e Peter estivessem no céu fazendo mudanças em seu quarto para acomodar o bebê, e se divertindo escolhendo nomes. E Gamora pensava nesse tópico praticamente todos os dias. Não ter crescido com seu povo a deixava sem ideia alguma do que escolher, portanto sua vida com Peter seria a base para escolha. Ela tinha certeza que chamaria uma menina de Meredith. Se Peter estivesse com ela, tinha certeza que esse seria o desejo dele, ela mesma daria a sugestão antes que ele se manifestasse. O nome não era apenas muito importante para ele, era bonito também.

Tinha dúvidas quanto a um menino. Ela poderia chamá-lo de David. Peter ainda admirava o ator, mas se tornara uma lembrança que ele preferia não visitar depois de Ego. Ela também poderia chamá-lo de Kevin, e tinha certeza que Peter gostaria desse. Era uma lembrança doce e importante para os dois, a primeira história de tantas que Peter lhe contara, do primeiro momento em que eles realmente se conectaram, e que, Gamora percebeu depois de negar por meses, a fez se apaixonar por ele, ainda que só tivesse admitido para si mesma quando dançaram em Ego. Lembrar disso trouxe novas lágrimas a seus olhos, e Gamora se permitiu chorar enquanto sentava na cama e acariciava a barriga, sentindo os suaves movimentos de sua conversa silenciosa com o filho. Ela precisava se recuperar bem, e ter outro colapso nervoso não estava em questão, por isso decidira não lutar contra suas emoções por enquanto.

Ela inspirou fundo quando reconheceu os passos de Adam no corredor. Ela o vinha evitando desde aquele dia. Ele e qualquer pessoa que passasse do lado de fora, mesmo sem entrar em sua cela. Sempre tentava dormir, ou fingia fazê-lo quando ele vinha vê-la ou lhe trazer suprimentos. Tentou seu melhor para parar de chorar quando ele anunciou na mesma voz gentil de sempre que estava entrando e deixou comida e água na mesa como tantas vezes antes. Mas seu corpo não obedeceu, e suas lágrimas não pararam de fluir. Gamora desejou que ele fosse embora, ainda que agora soubesse que não parecia da personalidade dele ignorar pessoas tristes.

Ouviu o homem se agachar a sua frente, e soube que ele a olhou com paciência pelos quase dois minutos que ela continuou chorando.

\- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou mais uma de tantas vezes quando ela tirou as mãos dos olhos para vê-lo.

Outra vez seu cérebro quase entrou em curto circuito. Adam quase não parecia um soberano em momentos como esse. Apenas sua cor denunciava isso. Ele tinha um olhar muito mais humano do que qualquer um dos outros que Gamora conhecera, mais até do que Alia, que Gamora julgava como sendo a única soberana com algum senso de humanidade que ela conhecia, e que também tinha um olhar muito mais pacífico e gentil do que os outros.

\- Sente algum dor? – Adam insistiu em perguntar.

Gamora apenas negou com a cabeça, e ele continuou olhando-a com preocupação por alguns instantes antes de levantar. Ela achou que finalmente ele iria embora, e não estava preparada para o que ele disse a seguir.

\- Depois que você se alimentar, se você quiser... Há um lugar que eu gostaria de lhe mostrar.

Ela inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, literalmente não entendendo a sugestão dele.

\- A enfermeira que ajudou você quando desmaiou disse que se aquilo acontecer de novo, pode realmente fazer mal a você e à criança, e que seria aconselhável tentar manter você mais tranquila. A suma sacerdotisa Ayesha me autorizou a deixá-la ficar alguns minutos no jardim central da ala prisional, dois dias por semana, a qualquer horário que for possível.

\- Eu não preciso da piedade de sua sacerdotisa – falou baixo enquanto secava os olhos.

\- Gamora... Você não tem ideia do quanto e de por quanto tempo eu precisei insistir e argumentar pra conseguir permissão. Alia também ajudou. Vai fazer bem a vocês dois.

Gamora refletiu. Adam parecia bom demais para compactuar com as intenções duvidosas de Ayesha, ela poderia o estar usando para coletar dados sobre sua gravidez. Ou talvez Adam fosse um ator estupidamente bom, o que Gamora duvidava. Os anos com Thanos a ensinaram bem a reconhecer cada micro expressão das pessoas que denunciasse maldade ou mentira. Nem sempre ela conseguia ter certeza de imediato, Ego era a prova disso, mas ela percebeu que havia algo errado com Mantis, e agora tinha certeza que perceberia se houvesse com Adam.

Caminhar pela ala prisional também poderia lhe fornecer dados. Como a prisão funcionava, se as celas podiam ser movidas de lugar sem que os prisioneiros percebessem, se havia níveis, qual era a dinâmica dos guardas, e talvez até mapear o lugar. Ainda era um tiro no escuro se tratando de Ayesha, mas era melhor do que nada.

\- Eu vou esperar na porta, lá fora. Não se apresse pra se alimentar ou qualquer outra coisa que precise fazer primeiro. Eu estou livre pelo resto da noite. Você virá? Não encontraremos guardas no percurso se isso a preocupa.

Adam esperou pacientemente enquanto ela pensava por mais alguns segundos.

\- Me dê alguns minutos – respondeu finalmente.

Gamora o viu soltar um pequeno suspiro de alívio, ainda não conseguindo processar como alguém que era praticamente um de seus inimigos estava se preocupando com ela. Observou Adam sair como havia prometido e o ouviu se recostar à parede do lado de fora da cela.

Levantou-se e observou o vestido cinza escuro que estava usando. Ia apenas até os joelhos, e as mangas não passavam dos cotovelos. Pegou um agasalho da mesma cor e o vestiu, também colocando uma legging preta, adaptada para sua condição, e suas botas. O lado de fora era frio à noite. Ela conseguiu perceber em algumas vezes que a porta da cela fora aberta e um vento frio soprou. Não tinha conhecimento sobre as estações do planeta dos soberanos, talvez estivessem se aproximando do inverno.

Sentou à mesa e se alimentou enquanto refletia, tentando entender como Ayesha esperava que alguém tão doce como Adam fosse um destruidor. Várias vezes Gamora se perguntou se ele já pensara em trair sua mestra, fosse se recusando a ferir os Guardiões ou a seguir qualquer outra ordem absurda. Mas parecia improvável. Os meses se arrastavam, e ela não via evidências disso, o que a convenceu de que tais pensamentos eram apenas sua cabeça brincando com ela, seu desespero e angústia, ou sua esperança lhe pregando peças.

Após terminar o jantar e tomar algum tempo para usar o banheiro, e depois refletir mais um pouco sobre realmente aceitar ou não a oferta de Adam, Gamora decidiu seguir em frente, e seu orgulho a deixou em dúvida de como deixá-lo ciente de que ela estava pronta para ir. Mas parecendo ler seus pensamentos, ele mesmo abriu levemente a porta para verificá-la quando Gamora já estava de pé diante dela.

\- Então você virá? – Ele tornou a perguntar.

Ela assentiu e o seguiu para fora, encarando a porta quando a ouviu ser trancada, e sentindo uma pontada de decepção e tristeza por saber que essa não era uma despedida definitiva daquele lugar. Ela também tinha se perguntado se realmente não havia guardas do lado de fora, para algemá-la ou _escoltá-la_ ao longo do caminho. E tinha certeza que resistiria e recusaria a oferta se essas fossem as condições. Mas outra vez Adam falara a verdade. E se viu o seguindo por entre os corredores cinzentos e metálicos da prisão.

A primeira coisa que Gamora observou é que o lugar realmente tinha níveis, de diferentes tratamentos para os prisioneiros. No corredor à direita do seu ficava o caminho das celas onde ela passara seus primeiros dias ali, que ainda eram capazes de oferecer alguma dignidade aos prisioneiros, apesar de serem mais frias, desconfortáveis, e muito menos privadas. Em outro corredor, mesmo à distância, sua visão aprimorada lhe permitiu identificar celas ainda menores, com uma divisória num canto que deveria ser um banheiro minúsculo. Um bando de pedra também servia como cama. A seguir ela e Adam passaram por celas, à esquerda, que pareciam ser muito mais sofisticadas. Aparentemente não tinham nada de diferente da que ela ocupava agora. Mas sabia que o sistema de segurança nelas era muito mais rígido e até mesmo havia câmeras lá dentro, exceto nos banheiros. Ela sabia porque fora em uma dessas celas que Nebulosa fora mantida anos atrás, uma das coisas que a irmã lhe contou quando seus encontros e conversas se tornaram mais pacíficos e gentis. Gamora também percebeu números em alguns locais da parede, de 1 a 4 de acordo com o tipo de celas. Ela estava agora no setor 3, o que confirmava que o número subia conforme o nível de segurança e a comodidade da célula prisional.

Sua análise foi interrompida quando ela tentava deduzir quais caminhos conduziriam a possíveis saídas do local, e Adam anunciou que estavam no jardim. Gamora levou alguns segundos para voltar à realidade, e olhou o local com atenção. Era uma grande clareira circular no centro da prisão. Seria uma das coisas mais lindas que ela já viu se não fosse pelo local onde se encontrava. Havia grama verde cobrindo boa parte do chão de terra, flores coloridas brotavam em alguns lugares, e algumas pequenas árvores estavam distribuídas perto de bancos dourados espalhados pela clareira. Ela já vira locais assim em vários planetas, incluindo Xandar, e descobrira que os adorava, o que fez Peter começar a procurar locais assim para ir com ela, e tinham criado muitos momentos inesquecíveis assim. Notou que a falta de animais tornava o lugar um pouco estranho, borboletas e pequenos insetos, o que inevitavelmente a fez lembrar de Mantis. Mas a beleza do local ainda era inegável. E era impressionante que um povo tão frio quanto os soberanos fosse capaz de criar algo assim dentro de uma prisão.

\- Você quer se sentar? – Adam a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Gamora assentiu e sentou-se no banco mais próximo. Adam sentou no que estava à frente dela.

\- Eu tenho ordens pra não deixá-la sozinha. Mas posso me afastar se deixar você mais confortável.

\- Não. Está tudo bem.

\- Você também pode andar pelo jardim se quiser. Nós temos meia hora.

\- Eu farei isso daqui a pouco.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos então. Gamora se sentiu grata por ele deixá-la _respirar_ fora da cela, tanto literal quanto figurativamente. Seus pensamentos se concentraram inicialmente na beleza no lugar, depois nas celas que podia ver em volta e em salas que não sabia do que se tratavam, possivelmente usadas pelos funcionários responsáveis pelo local, e depois para nada em especial, sua mente cansada queria apenas existir por alguns instantes. Acariciou a barriga inconscientemente, já não se importando que Adam observasse os movimentos do bebê com curiosidade, agora que ele já sabia que isso era normal.

\- Você tem um nome pra ele?

\- Eu ainda não sei se é um menino.

\- Nós sempre sabemos. Achei que seria possível assim também.

\- É possível. Mas eu mesma não tenho como descobrir até que o momento chegue.

Adam se sentiu incomodado ao lembrar das ordens de Ayesha para investigar. Perguntara isso a Gamora por simples e pura curiosidade, não se sentindo a vontade com a possibilidade de colocar ela ou o bebê em perigo. Esse pensamento o fez se abster de novas perguntas pelo restante do tempo. Eles apenas conversaram ocasionalmente sobre o jardim, e Adam lhe contou como havia alguns soberanos que gostavam de lugares assim, ainda que Ayesha fosse neutra sobre o assunto.

Durante o caminho de volta para a cela, Gamora mapeou mentalmente o lugar pela segunda vez, agora tendo certeza que seria capaz de ir e voltar sozinha a qualquer momento se quisesse e pudesse, e até mesmo por caminhos diferentes. A tristeza nos olhos de Adam ao trancá-la novamente deixou novas interrogações em sua cabeça. E Gamora conseguiu fazer o que vinha se impedindo há meses, mesmo que uma parte dela ainda sentisse raiva por isso.

\- Obrigada – ela lhe disse antes dele partir.

Adam pareceu visivelmente surpreso ao ouvir, quando já abria a porta para sair, e ficou ali parado a encarando por um momento antes de abrir um sorriso, lhe dar boa noite e ir embora. Gamora não se deixou ficar feliz com essa última gentileza, confiar demais nas pessoas podia ser sua ruína. Ela sabia que isso era parte da lavagem cerebral de Thanos, mas tinha discernimento suficiente para saber que podia estar certa em determinadas situações. Se livrou de suas botas, do casaco e da calça antes de deslizar debaixo das cobertas e apertá-las em torno de si, tentando sentir um pouco do que seria a segurança e o conforto dos braços de Peter em volta dela se ele estivesse ali.


	13. Alerta

Gamora estava com quase oito meses de gravidez. Adam continuava mantendo a rotina de levá-la ao jardim central da prisão duas vezes por semana, geralmente à noite, quando a circulação de guardas e outros funcionários do local era quase sempre zero. Às vezes durante a manhã ou à tarde.

Conforme se familiarizava cada vez mais com o caminho, ela começou a observar outras coisas, lembrando-se que só na segunda vez que saiu pensou em verificar o teto do lugar, por onde era possível ver o sol e as nuvens muito, muito longe, ou a lua e as estrelas à noite. Os andares superiores deveriam conter outros blocos de celas, ou cômodos administrativos do palácio. Não havia muito no que se segurar uma vez que alguém estivesse lá em cima, mas era possível escalar. Ou seria, se o teto não fosse completamente vedado por arabescos de metal dourado e vidro, provavelmente muito resistente, formando um teto solar natural. Não compensava o esforço, fugir por ali na sua condição seria suicídio. E mesmo que não estivesse grávida, como poderia transpor tal estrutura? E o que faria se chegasse do outro lado? Ainda que conseguisse chegar em segurança ao chão, ela precisaria de uma nave para deixar o planeta, ou encontrar um hangar e partir clandestinamente, o que tomaria muito tempo uma vez que Gamora não tinha ideia de onde isso poderia ficar.

Fugir pela porta principal da prisão ou outra saída era sua opção menos impossível. A Gamora de 2014 podia estar confusa, desnorteada, assustada, e não ter conhecimento sobre os soberanos, mas essa era uma vantagem que ela tinha. Poderia derrubar os guardas facilmente. Mas o problema seria o percurso até o lado de fora do palácio. Sozinha ela teria uma boa chance, mesmo contra um exército de homens. Mas com seu bebê, esse risco também era muito maior do que qualquer possibilidade de fuga. O medo a abalava toda vez em que se voltava para a única opção que lhe parecia segura. Esperar a criança crescer, e os dois poderiam fugir juntos com mais segurança. Se Ayesha não a matasse após o nascimento do bebê, se ela e o filho sobrevissem por tempo suficiente para isso. Pensar em passar anos no confinamento a aterrorizava. Como criaria um bebê numa prisão?

Gamora balançou levemente a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, determinada a continuar buscando alternativas. Ayesha não voltara a visitá-la pessoalmente, o que já era maravilhoso para manter sua mente mais focada. Os funcionários aleatórios também pararam de aparecer após Gamora aterrorizar cada um deles o suficiente para até mesmo evitarem o corredor de sua cela, e agora eles acreditavam que a gravidez era a fonte de sua agressividade. Gamora riu quando ouviu um deles sussurrar isso do lado de fora numa conversa com algum outro funcionário. Em parte era verdade. Mas ela os deixaria pensar assim.

Apenas Adam ou Alia vinham vê-la agora. Da última vez Alia tinha trazido mais roupas de bebê, com cores diferentes e mais alegres que da última vez. Novamente ela insistira em saber do que Gamora precisaria para o nascimento e o depois, e a zehoberi decidiu que não havia sentido em adiar mais. Ela não conseguiria nada sozinha de qualquer forma. Então Adam lhe trouxera um kit para recém nascidos no dia anterior. Havia duas mamadeiras, duas chupetas, um aspirador nasal, fraudas para recém-nascido, e duas toalhas com capuz, tudo variando entre azul, rosa e verde. O aspirador era verde, e os demais itens um de cada cor, azul ou rosa. Gamora não tinha noção se os soberanos tinham alguma ideia sobre a tradição terráquea de cores para as crianças. Provavelmente não, uma vez que quase tudo no planeta inteiro era dourado. Mas se encaixaria bem, uma vez que não sabia o sexo do bebê.

Enquanto verificava os itens Gamora riu ao se lembrar do rosto confuso dos dois jovens soberanos quando ela falou sobre alguns desses objetos, alguns dos quais eles não faziam a menor ideia de que sequer existiam, e que provavelmente tinham encontrado problemas para localizar onde quer que tivessem comprado. Ela também falou que precisaria de uma banheira para o bebê, e de água morna disponível, além de sacolas impermeáveis, um berço, e instrumentos cirúrgicos específicos, o que os deixou quase horrorizados. Quando Alia a questionou se ela precisaria de ajuda e o quão arriscado seria o nascimento, Gamora apenas disse que cuidaria dos detalhes por si mesma, desde que tivesse o que precisava. Tinha certeza que esse último pedido poderia ser o mais difícil, pois certamente Ayesha temeria lhe disponibilizar itens que ela poderia utilizar como armas.

Uma parte dela tinha medo. Só tinha ideia de tudo que precisava pelo conhecimento acidental que adquiriu em missões aleatórias com os Guardiões, e das quais ela se lembrava bem, e pelas pesquisas que ela e Peter fizeram por pura curiosidade nas poucas ocasiões em que discutiram ter filhos um dia. Ela nunca havia de fato visto o que teria que fazer, e nunca tinha feito nada parecido sem que fosse para suas modificações, mas sua teoria e coordenação motora teriam que servir. Não confiaria a chegada de seu filho a qualquer soberano ou desconhecido. Saber que provavelmente lhe restava apenas um mês a preocupava ainda mais, mas simplesmente não havia o que fazer. Era isso que ela tinha, e teria que passar por isso. Ao menos era esse o tempo que esperava que durasse. Peter lhe dissera que humanos esperam por nove meses, mas Gamora não tinha a melhor ideia do tempo de sua espécie. Ela não vivera o suficiente com seus pais e seu povo para se interessar em saber algo assim.

Os zehoberis eram naturalmente mais avançados que os humanos em vários pontos, como força física, resistência, cura acelerada e outros sentidos mais aprimorados. As modificações de Gamora só reforçavam ainda mais o que ela já tinha. Talvez os bebês nascessem antes em seu planeta, ou mesmo um pouco depois, mas ela jamais descobriria.

Pensar em tais coisas lhe traziam as poucas lembranças distantes que tinha de casa, do rosto de seus pais, e de seus dias felizes antes de Thanos, e uma sensação triste de saudade. Ela revelara a Peter estar sentindo isso uma vez que os dois estavam sozinhos logo depois que derrotaram Ronan. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas refletiu a tristeza dela em seus olhos, e repousou uma mão em suas costas. Gamora estremeceu com o contato, e teve que reprimir o instinto de esmurrá-lo e a paranoia de se defender, mas respirou fundo e compartilhou um silêncio gentil com ele. E quando falaram sobre isso de novo, dois anos depois de derrotarem Ego, quando já haviam avançado bastante em seu relacionamento, a sensação foi completamente diferente. Era uma saudade quase agradável, lembranças alegres, ainda que tivessem acabado daquela forma. O vazio e a dor estavam completamente preenchidos, pelo amor de Peter, de sua família, e a forma como ele estava acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ela estava deitada em cima dele naquele momento. Apenas os dois sozinhos em seu quarto.

Tomou outra respiração e afastou a vontade de chorar com a determinação em continuar procurando um caminho para fora do palácio. Peter tinha que estar vivo em algum lugar, e provavelmente procurando por ela. Essa era a esperança a qual ela vinha se agarrando para sobreviver a cada dia entre as paredes frias da prisão dos soberanos.

O bebê a chutou, como se adivinhasse que ela estava se perdendo em pensamentos como tantas vezes, e exigindo um pouco de atenção. Gamora riu baixinho e acariciou a barriga.

\- Oi... Ainda estou aqui. Só estava pensando no papai. E em como vamos fazer pra sair pra procurá-lo. Quando você crescer.

Ela se impediu de dizer _se_. Seu bebê iria crescer! Ela mataria Ayesha e todos os soberanos do planeta se fosse necessário para proteger a vida de seu filho. Pensamentos quase insanos de um plano de emergência andavam se formando em sua cabeça ultimamente. Ela teria que confiar a criança a alguém se algo lhe acontecesse. E antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer alternativa, era sempre Adam que vinha a sua cabeça. Mas como poderia confiar nele? Ele era parte disso, apesar de tudo que tinha feito por ela desde quando se conheceram. Como o convenceria, como teria certeza de que ele levaria seu bebê em segurança para fora do planeta, e para as pessoas certas? E se Ayesha tivesse falado a verdade? Se sua família não estivesse mais nesse universo? E se Xandar não existisse mais? Gamora tinha uma última alternativa. Muito incerta, mas a única restante. Uma das poucas lembranças concretas que ela tinha da joia da alma.

O bebê a chutou de novo, fazendo-a olhá-lo outra vez, e percebendo que havia se distraído novamente.

\- Desculpe, querido. Mamãe está preocupada com algumas coisas. Mas nós vamos dar um jeito, de alguma forma.

Guardou todas as coisas que estava olhando na mesma caixa que Adam havia trazido, deixando-a em cima da mesa, e voltando para a cama. Apoiou as costas no travesseiro, e esticou as pernas, correndo as mãos pelo tecido suave da camisola sobre a barriga.

\- O que você quer fazer agora? – Perguntou para o bebê – Brincar? Ou ouvir uma história?

Ela acabou passando os próximos minutos brincando com o filho de qualquer forma, fazendo uma pressão leve em alguns locais, a qual o bebê respondia empurrando suas mãos com um pezinho ou uma mãozinha. Era uma das poucas coisas que conseguia fazer Gamora se sentir realmente feliz nos últimos meses. Conforme o tempo passava, a criança também se tornara mais agitada, chegando a dificultar que Gamora adormecesse à noite. Então certa noite, antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, ela se viu cantando baixinho cada uma das canções que Peter lhe mostrou desde que se conheceram, enquanto acariciava a barriga e sentia o bebê se acalmar aos poucos, até que ela também acabasse adormecendo.

\- Acho que você vai ser como o seu pai. E ficarei feliz se você herdar o mesmo dom que ele tinha pra nos tirar de situações complicadas com música e conversa. Será mais fácil pra ao menos você sair daqui.

A mesma pergunta sempre voltava a sua cabeça quando Gamora falava sobre Peter ou pensava nele. E se ele soubesse? Se os dois soubessem quando foram para Luganenhum naquele dia? Se os dois soubessem que ela estava grávida quando Thanos a levou? E se Nebulosa soubesse? Provavelmente ela teria descoberto rápido se não estivesse sendo torturada. Afastou para longe todos os questionamentos sobre o que poderia acontecer se Thanos soubesse. Tinha certeza que nenhum caminho seria bom.

******

\- Isso é bom – Nebulosa sorriu enquanto olhava para a tela de seu datapad – Estão melhores do que nós.

Tony ficou sério, deixando clara sua tristeza em não poder ajudar a amiga.

\- Eu sinto muito, Neb.

\- Se me chamar assim de novo eu cruzarei a galáxia pra transformar suas armaduras em ferro velho!

\- Não precisa. Morgan nos obrigou a adotar um cão que encontrou na rua, ele mesmo já tentou se encarregar disso.

\- Papai!

Nebulosa ouviu Morgan chamar de algum lugar na casa. Então escutou latidos e risadas que claramente pertenciam a Morgan, Pepper, Peter, MJ e Happy, e conseguiu sorrir, genuinamente feliz por as coisas estarem melhores na Terra.

\- Eu já vou, meu amor! – Tony respondeu, olhando rapidamente para trás e se voltando para a câmera outra vez – Nós não sabemos onde está a verdinha. Eu sinto muito. E se ela praticamente fugiu daqui depois da guerra, não acho que ela voltaria tão cedo. De qualquer forma, eu vou falar com os outros. Você sabe... Eu estive de férias por longos meses. E ainda estou preso ao atestado médico.

\- Fico feliz que você esteja bem.

Tony sorriu.

\- Como está o Quill? E os outros?

Ele provavelmente sabia da resposta, mas não pode evitar a pergunta.

\- Estamos bem. E não estamos. Ele continua arrasado. Depois que ela fugiu da Terra, não a encontramos em lugar algum. Estamos escaneando todo o universo conhecido há meses, e não a encontramos. A Tropa Nova está oferecendo uma recompensa por informações do paradeiro dela, mas ninguém se manifestou até hoje. Já visitamos todos os lugares possíveis onde ela poderia estar, e ela não estava em nenhum deles, como eu já lhe disse. Ele e Groot ainda choram algumas noites. Ele tem tido pesadelos estranhos com ela. Estamos fazendo nosso melhor pra passar por isso juntos. E eu sei que talvez chegue o momento em que teremos que aceitar a possibilidade do pior ter acontecido. Isso vai quebrá-lo. Quero esgotar todas as chances primeiro.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Papai!

\- É melhor você ir. Antes que uma de suas preciosas armaduras se transforme num mordedor.

Tony riu.

\- Eu entrarei em contato se souber de algo relevante. Foi bom falar com você.

\- Mande nossos cumprimentos a Pepper e às crianças. E ao seu novo filhote.

\- Eles vão ficar felizes. Transmita os nossos também.

Nebulosa sorriu antes de se despedir e desligar.

******

_\- Ei!_

_Nebulosa despertou ao som da voz, arregalando os olhos ao se ver no escuro e não reconhecer o lugar. Tinha certeza que tinha adormecido em seu quarto na Benatar._

_\- Me escute!_

_Ergueu-se do chão frio ao ouvir a voz da irmã novamente, e finalmente percebeu o ambiente a sua volta. Era escuro e cinzento. Vários corredores se projetavam entre várias divisórias, como pequenos quartos ou salas, mas todos vazios._

_\- Que droga de lugar é esse?_

_Por um instante seu coração se encheu de pavor, quase acreditando que era mais uma projeção de pesadelo criada por Thanos, que ela nunca fugira dele, que nunca se unira aos Guardiões, que nunca passara cinco anos sozinha com Rocket, que Gamora nunca fora..._

_\- Irmã!_

_Nebulosa saiu do cômodo estranho, adentrando o corredor e olhando na direção da voz._

_\- Gamora! Onde você está?! – Perguntou já começando a andar._

_Pouco lhe importava agora o que era real ou não, se Peter estava tendo sonhos estranhos ou avisos esquisitos, se havia uma mínima possibilidade de falar com Gamora, mesmo em um sonho bizarro, ela aproveitaria._

_\- Nunca há muito tempo aqui. Se apresse!_

_\- Continue falando!_

_\- Você precisa saber! Precisa avisar!_

_\- Avisar o que?!_

_Estava entrando em pânico desde que Gamora mencionara o tempo, e estava pronta para correr por cada sala disposta a achá-la, quando de repente Gamora saiu de uma das salas a sua frente, quase esbarrando nela. Estava exatamente como Nebulosa se lembrava de tê-la visto na Terra da última vez, exceto pela falta de suas armas, e seu olhar. Estava diferente... Parecia..._

_\- É mesmo você?_

_Não esperando a resposta, Nebulosa a abraçou, apertando ainda mais a irmã quando Gamora retribuiu. E agora tinha certeza! Era ela! A Gamora deles! Não que considerassem a de 2014 menos importante, eram a mesma pessoa afinal._

_\- Onde você está?! – Perguntou ao se afastar para olhá-la._

_\- Você precisa dizer a ele! Vocês têm que saber._

_\- Saber o que?_

_De repente Nebulosa sentiu sua cabeça pesar. Não era dor, ou uma sensação ruim, era apenas um peso, como cansaço, e reconhecia bem essa sensação, a que se sentia perto do despertar de um sonho lúcido. Nunca fora de ter muitos assim, mas lembrava bem de como funcionavam._

_\- Sobre Vormir._

_Nebulosa sentiu uma pontada no coração com a menção de Vormir, mas se por algum motivo, razão ou circunstância do universo ela estava tendo um sonho estranho com Gamora depois de Peter ter tantos outros, ela ouviria bem o que ela tinha a dizer a respeito._

_\- Foi terrível... – Gamora sussurrou, e olhou brevemente para baixo, agora deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto – Mas você tem que dizer a ele! Falta pouco tempo. Se estiverem em Xandar..._

_“Ele” só podia ser Peter._

_\- Nós estamos. Mas o que foi terrível?! O que além do que já sabemos que aconteceu lá. Tem que me dizer o que..._

Nebulosa acordou num pulo, com os olhos arregalados e a respiração ofegante. Ela nunca fora de ter sonhos assim! Não com frequência pelo menos. Se tinha alguma dúvida sobre os sonhos estranhos de Peter, agora pareciam incrivelmente reais até para ela.

\- A Gamora de 2014... Será que causou alguma distorção esquisita no tempo espaço? E o que é que ela queria que eu dissesse a ele? Droga, Gamora! Por que enrolou tanto?!

Não podia realmente culpar qualquer versão que fosse de sua irmã no sonho. Sonhos lúcidos tendiam a fazer tudo para interromper o recebimento de informações importantes quando o consciente começava a lutar para despertar, já percebera isso há anos, e nem sempre era possível forçar o efeito contrário.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, passando por uma das janelas e vendo as estrelas do céu noturno de Xandar e as demais naves estacionadas no hangar da Tropa Nova. Seguiu direito para a sala de controle da nave, ligando o painel e exibindo o mesmo rastreador por onde Peter tantas vezes tentara localizar Gamora. Levaria séculos para rastrear todas as áreas que ele já havia procurado, então limitou a pesquisa para Xandar e proximidades. Levaria pelo menos vinte minutos para ser concluída. Voltou a se perder em pensamentos e dúvidas ao encarar a foto da irmã, lembrando-se de repente do bebê que Peter relatava ver em tantos sonhos.

\- Não pode ser... Ela não estava grávida nesse de agora. Não parecia pelo menos.

Lembrou-se do olhar que a irmã lançou para baixo quando começou a chorar, no momento lhe parecera apenas que fora um gesto inconsciente para esconder as lágrimas, uma das sequelas de Thanos.

\- Devo estar ficando paranóica.

\- Ele deixou outra pesquisa aberta?

Nebulosa escondeu seu estremecimento com o susto repentino de ouvir a voz rouca de Rocket na escuridão. Estava tão dispersa que não o ouvira chegando? Respirou fundo e virou-se para encarar o guaxinim.

\- Não. Eu comecei uma nova.

\- Por que? Ele acordou desesperado com sonhos malucos de novo? Eu não ouvi nada. Só perdi o sono mesmo.

Rocket se aproximou e saltou para o assento da cadeira em frente ao painel, ficando em silêncio enquanto observava a imagem de Gamora. Ainda que ele não dissesse nada, e quase sempre tentasse se mostrar indiferente, Nebulosa pode ver claramente a saudade e a tristeza em seus olhos vermelhos.

\- Fui eu que tive um sonho estranho dessa vez.

\- Com ela?!

\- Não... Com Kevin Bacon – respondeu sarcasticamente.

Rocket não se deu ao trabalho de responder, e sentou-se na cadeira em silêncio.

\- Groot o ouviu chorando um dia desses, e me fez prometer que eu falaria com ele sobre isso.

Nebulosa o encarou interrogativamente.

\- Ele disse que não sabe se esses sonhos são só um resultado do que conversavam sobre isso, ou se _algo_ pode ter acontecido. E que se aconteceu foi um acidente. Ele disse que...

\- Queria casar com ela.

O silêncio do guaxinim concordou com a afirmação.

\- Eu detesto falar coisas melosas como Peter, mas... Eu queria muito que minha irmã tivesse vivido suficiente pra isso. Ele é a melhor coisa que aconteceu com ela.

Rocket apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

\- Então... O que você sonhou? Se quiser contar.

\- Foi tão estranho quanto o que ele tem nos contado. Estávamos em um lugar estranho que eu nunca vi antes. Não sei se parecia mais com um labirinto, uma prisão, ou um pavimento muito macabro de escritórios. Eu ouvi Gamora me chamando e precisei procurar um tempo até achá-la. Ela tinha pressa. Me disse que nunca tinha muito tempo naquele lugar esquisito, e que eu precisava dizer algo a _ele_.

Rocket estreitou os olhos enquanto chegava ao entendimento do que Nebulosa queria dizer.

\- Pet?

\- Acredito que só pode ser ele. Ela também disse que nós precisávamos saber.

\- Do que?

\- Eu não sei. Alguma coisa terrível sobre Vormir.

\- Mas... O que nós sabemos que aconteceu lá... Não já é terrível?

\- Eu disse isso a ela. Ela começou a chorar quando falou em Vormir. Disse que falta pouco tempo. Disse que se estivéssemos em Xandar...

\- O que? Pouco tempo pra que?

\- Eu não sei. Eu acordei antes que ela me esclarecesse esse ponto. Tudo que sei é que ela queria desesperadamente que eu avisasse a todos nós sobre algo, especialmente a ele. _O que_ é o problema.

\- A _nossa_ Gamora...?

Nebulosa assentiu.

\- Talvez a Gamora de 2014 tenha causado alguma distorção esquisita no tempo. Esse sonho pode nem ter sido sobre a nossa dimensão.

\- Mas por que ela falaria sobre coisas que aconteceram aqui se não fosse?

Nebulosa apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, não tendo qualquer ideia sobre uma possível explicação.

Os dois passaram os próximos minutos em silêncio, observando a pesquisa continuar no rastreador. O projetor já mostrava que Gamora não estava em qualquer lugar de Xandar, e agora buscava em planetas e naves próximas.

\- Você acha... – Rocket começou naquele tom sério que raramente usava – Que ele pode estar certo? Que pode ter acontecido? Nós sabemos que é totalmente possível.

\- Eu não sei... Ele sempre teve mais cuidado com minha irmã do que com qualquer coisa no universo inteiro. Mas falhas acontecem.

\- Ele me disse que pode ter acontecido por acidente, embora nenhum dos dois tenha percebido nada que indicasse isso.

\- Talvez. Embora eu prefira ignorar essa possibilidade. O cenário da morte de Gamora já me parece terrível o suficiente sem uma criança inocente envolvida.

\- Você vai contar a ele? Não acha que ele vai ficar ainda mais paranoico?

Nebulosa levou algum tempo para responder.

\- Peter ter esse tipo de sonho é uma coisa. Sempre pode ser apenas o subconsciente dele descarregando o peso e a dor que sente. Mas eu nunca fui de ter sonhos assim, por pior que fosse qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido... A Tropa Nova também a está procurando. Chegamos tarde hoje, mas talvez amanhã seja hora de conversar com Dey e saber se ele tem notícias. E se ela me pediu pra contar o que quer que seja e foi tão enfática sobre contar a Peter, talvez signifique alguma coisa pra ele que eu não estou conseguindo deduzir.

\- Eu nunca fui de acreditar em sonhos, mas... Ela não te disse onde estava?

\- Eu perguntei. Mas acordei antes de ter essa resposta também.

Nebulosa não disse. Mas se esse sonho significasse alguma coisa na vida real, o tempo a preocupava. Se Gamora estava em perigo, e algo ruim lhe aconteceria em breve, por mais que não acreditasse cegamente em sonhos premonitórios, ela buscaria pistas.


	14. Medo

\- O que?!

Peter olhou para algum ponto no chão, ainda em choque com tudo que Nebulosa havia contado.

\- Quando eu acordei eu fiz um novo rastreamento. Demoraria demais pra procurá-la em todos os lugares que você já rastreou antes, então eu reduzi a área pra Xandar e proximidades. Mas o resultado foi o mesmo de sempre.

\- Tem certeza que não se lembra do que ela queria nos avisar.

\- Tenho. Foi muito nítido pra eu esquecer.

\- Há alguma coisa importante pra acontecer nos próximos dias ou semanas que estamos esquecendo?

\- Não. Já pensei em tudo.

\- Você viu mais alguém lá com ela? Reconheceu o lugar?

\- Não. Éramos só nós. E eu nunca vi aquele lugar antes. Parecia um labirinto, uma prisão muito estranha talvez, ou alguma construção abandonada. Não havia janelas ou portas de saída visíveis que tornassem o lugar familiar.

\- Ela estava bem?! Ferida ou doente?

\- Aparentemente estava em perfeitas condições. Ela chorou quando falou em Vormir, mas não estava ferida. Só falou que foi terrível. Mas disso já sabemos. Eu não costumo ter sonhos assim. E nem me deixar influenciar porque pessoas próximas tiveram.

\- Você acha... Que significa alguma coisa?

\- Talvez. Olha... Eu te contei isso porque senti que devia e porque ela pediu muito. Foi muito mais real do que muitas coisas que sonhei a vida inteira. Se minha irmã queria tanto que eu contasse a todos, e especialmente a você, eu não poderia fazer o contrário, ainda que eu não tenha a mínima ideia do que ela queria dizer. Mas não estou contando pra você ficar ainda mais paranoico, triste e desnorteado. Só aconteceu, e eu não sei porque. Vamos falar com Dey, talvez ele tenha novidades. E se ele não tiver, vamos só continuar. Seguir em frente e continuar esperando que a sorte esteja a nosso favor. E se não estiver...

\- Eu sei – Peter respondeu com tristeza, mas claramente ciente e receptivo à frase que não a deixou completar.

\- Vamos falar com Dey mais tarde. Verei você na cozinha daqui a pouco?

\- Sim. Eu vou me arrumar.

Nebulosa assentiu, e lhe deu um leve sorriso antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Não era assim que ele esperava que começasse sua manhã antes de Nebulosa entrar no seu quarto há alguns minutos. E por mais que soubesse que ela estava certa, seu coração disparado outra vez estava ansiando para que Gamora estivesse aqui com ele. Olhou para a foto no porta retrato no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Muitas vezes pensou em tirá-la dali, por doer demais ter que olhá-la todas as noites e manhãs que ia dormir e acordava sem Gamora, mas não conseguiu. Parecia quase uma traição a ela, uma aceitação do que tinha acontecido.

Peter tinha tirado aquela foto num dia em que todos estavam descansando depois de uma missão. Os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto, deitados nos braços um do outro. Peter tinha lhe falado alguma coisa que a fez rir, e o som da voz dela era a coisa mais melodiosa que ele já ouviu. Seu sorriso era contagiante e bonito como o de um anjo, o brilho em seus olhos era mais belo que o de todas as estrelas da galáxia, e a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi erguer o datapad e tirar uma foto. Os dois estavam sorrindo um para o outro, inacreditavelmente felizes e alheios a tudo que aconteceria no futuro.

A moldura era de um tom claro de bege, com arabescos florais cor de rosa. Os dois estavam numa loja em Xandar procurando uma moldura exatamente para colocar essa foto, e Gamora tinha gostado muito dessa em especial. Peter imediatamente a comprou, e os dois colocaram a foto ali assim que voltaram à nave. O Senhor das Estrelas não conseguiu evitar estender os dedos e deslizá-los pelo rosto dela na foto, numa tentativa de suprir um pouco da falta de poder fazer isso em sua pele suave.

\- Onde você está, querida?

******

Gamora tinha começado a ficar secretamente ansiosa pelos dias que Adam a levava ao jardim central, e frustrada por outro lado. Ainda que ele a levasse por caminhos diferentes às vezes, não havia descoberto nada mais de útil que poderia ajudá-la numa fuga. Ela não pensava em fazer isso imediatamente, claro. Fugir grávida seria suicídio para ela e o bebê. Mas o medo do que aconteceria aos dois assim que a criança nascesse é que a corroía por dentro. E depois de várias rodadas de horas e horas pensando, a única alternativa que sua cabeça lhe mostrava era sempre a mesma, _Adam._ Ele era o mais próximo que tinha no momento de alguém minimamente confiável. Ele não só parecia bom e gentil, Gamora podia ver essa sinceridade em seus olhos dourados. Mas o quanto a autoridade e a sede de vingança de Ayesha podiam estar acima disso é que ela temia. E quando gastava mais um enorme tempo pensando sobre isso, ela só se convencia mais de que nada podia fazer além de confiar nele para trair a sacerdotisa e levar o bebê a possíveis lugares seguros, para pessoas com quem ele ou ela estaria bem.

O bebê se moveu, parecendo mais agitado que o comum, e a trazendo de volta à realidade. Gamora olhou para a barriga e voltou a acariciá-la.

\- Desculpe... Eu não queria preocupar você. Eu deveria estar preocupada com coisas muito mais leves agora, mas... É o que temos, querido. Eu não sei como, mas você ficará bem. Aqui, ou onde quer que a vida te leve. Se o pior acontecer, encontrarei uma forma de deixar você em segurança, bem longe daqui.

Os movimentos continuaram, como se a criança protestasse.

\- Eu sei. Mas não podemos fazer nada sobre isso agora. Seria muito perigoso. Falta apenas duas semanas pra você chegar se eu não tiver me perdido na contagem. Talvez até menos. E eu estou com medo. Tudo que eu queria era ter seu pai aqui.

Seus cálculos deviam estar certos. Sabia disso porque nos últimos dias um aroma suave e incrivelmente agradável surgira no quarto, e ela sabia que era devido aos hormônios liberados com a proximidade da chegada do bebê. Os Guardiões já tinham cuidado de crianças em algumas missões, e bebês recém nascidos sempre cheiravam assim. Tinha percebido que Adam e Alia notaram isso dias antes, mas eram educados demais para incomodá-la perguntando. E provavelmente Alia tinha noção do que se tratava e devia ter explicado a Adam. Gamora sabia agora que ela já tinha visto bebês em algumas de suas viagens.

A zehoberi estava com medo, e não se enganaria negando isso. Estava com medo do depois, estava com medo do desconhecido, estava com medo de suas modificações cibernéticas tornarem o parto muito intenso e haver qualquer risco de machucar o bebê, por mais que conhecesse bem cada uma delas e que não houvesse nenhuma específica para impedir ou dificultar uma gravidez, essa estava longe de ser uma das preocupações de Thanos na época. Ainda que pudesse ser conveniente devido à situação que abriu uma oportunidade para que a cibernética fosse colocada em seu corpo.

Também estava com medo de que os meses de prisão e tristeza afetassem a saúde do filho, por mais que ela tivesse sido transferida para uma cela mais confortável, e tivesse sido muito bem alimentada. Estava com medo de algo dar errado. Se desse, não haveria ninguém capaz de operá-la com segurança até onde sabia. Os soberanos não tinham conhecimento algum sobre como bebês eram concebidos, e nem sobre como nasciam. E se ela mesma tivesse que fazer isso, ainda que o bebê resistisse, nada garantia que ela não teria um destino diferente. E a falta do carinho, do amor e da segurança de Peter e de sua família fazia cada um desses medos parecer muito maior.

\- Tudo que eu queria é que ele estivesse aqui. Eu tenho certeza que tudo ficaria bem se ele estivesse.

Gamora apertou os olhos para conter as lágrimas quando ouviu as batidas familiares de Adam na porta. Estivera tão distraída que não o ouvira se aproximando.

\- Gamora?

Ela secou os olhos e inspirou fundo para recuperar a compostura. Já estava trajando um vestido azul marinho de mangas longas, que ia até os joelhos como o da primeira vez que fora ao jardim, e novamente a legging preta e suas botas. Hoje Alia tinha trazido seu jantar mais cedo, e avisado que logo Adam viria para acompanhá-la ao jardim.

\- Você está pronta?

\- Sim. Estou.

Ele abriu a porta e a saudou com um pequeno sorriso, que logo sumiu ao ver a clara tristeza em seu rosto. Ficou em silêncio a observando sem dizer nada por alguns instantes. Gamora também não falou nada. Ambos sabiam que não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer. Então simplesmente levantou-se e o seguiu pela porta. Os dois caminharam em silêncio até o jardim, onde ela sentou-se em um dos bancos dourados, sem vontade de explorar o lugar nessa noite.

\- Está tudo bem? Com você e o bebê?

\- Sim.

\- Me disseram pra avisar que tudo está pronto. Para o bebê – ele completou quando ela o olhou interrogativamente – Quando você achar que é necessário, a levaremos a outro lugar, um quarto maior, com tudo que você disse que vai precisar, incluindo um berço, a banheira, e tudo mais que você disse. Se você concordar, hoje eu já posso levar pra lá o que está na sua cela.

\- Pode. Não imaginei que tivessem celas capazes de comportar isso.

\- Não temos. É um quarto em uma das alas mais internas do palácio. Você ainda não vai...

\- Eu sei – disse, poupando-o de dizer que ela continuaria presa mesmo assim.

\- Mas vai ser mais confortável, e adaptado.

\- Eu agradeço.

\- Você sabe quando vai acontecer?

\- Em duas semanas ou um pouco antes.

\- Você vai precisar de ajuda? Nossos médicos não entendem disso, mas os deixaremos à disposição.

\- Com todo o respeito, mas não serão de utilidade se sequer saberão o que fazer. Não é algo tão simples, e nem algo que eu tenha vontade de explicar. E nem sei se é algo que suportariam presenciar.

\- Falando desse jeito... Parece que é algo que pode te matar.

\- Às vezes acontece.

Gamora quase teve pena do olhar aterrorizado de Adam.

\- Isso não parece certo. Como uma vida pode ser criada ao custo de outra?

\- Não há certeza do que vai acontecer. Provavelmente eu ficarei bem. Eu nasci pra isso. Raramente algo assim dá errado. Mas se der...

\- O que?

\- Eu lhe direi depois. E se você contar a alguém sobre essa conversa, eu mesma arrancarei sua cabeça. Quero lembrá-lo de que a segurança do meu filho, a qual vocês garantiram quando cheguei aqui, é mais importante do que qualquer coisa. Então não duvide disso.

Adam não respondeu nada, apenas assentiu alguns segundos depois.

******

\- Senhora... – Adam começou enquanto caminhava com Ayesha e Alia pelo enorme salão onde mantinham as cápsulas embrionárias – O bebê chegará em duas semanas ou menos.

\- Isso é muito interessante. Será uma experiência que certamente agregará conhecimentos úteis para a ciência do nosso povo.

Adam pensou em citar o que Gamora dissera sobre o risco do procedimento, mas lembrando-se da ameaça feita pela zehoberi, e o que mais lhe importava, o bem estar dela e da criança, decidiu adiar a informação o quanto possível.

\- Não temos ideia de como isso vai acontecer. Se está dentro do corpo dela, talvez algum dano seja necessário pra o nascimento.

\- Você acha que poderá debilitá-la?

\- Eu não sei... Mas é sobre isso que quero lhe falar. Depois que o bebê estiver aqui... O que vai acontecer com ela?

Ayesha ficou em silêncio, parecendo pensar. Alia olhou de Adam para a superior, apreensiva com a resposta.

\- Muito me interessa sentenciar e executar todos os Guardiões da Galáxia, juntos. Nós a manteremos em confinamento até que sejam encontrados.

\- E o bebê? – Alia perguntou.

\- Ela poderá ficar com ele até a sentença.

\- E depois?

\- Como discutimos antes. Se a criança tiver aparência humana, será fácil encontrar uma família para ela, onde jamais qualquer pessoa sequer saberá de onde veio. Se for parecida com a mãe será mais difícil, mas encontraremos uma solução eventualmente.

\- E aquela garota? – Alia perguntou – Aster.

\- Não vamos ceder aos caprichos de uma criança sedenta por vingança. Ela poderá até mesmo assistir a execução se desejar. Mas essa tarefa ainda é nossa. A prisioneira lhe falou se precisará de algo mais? – Perguntou a Adam.

\- Não. Ela disse que é apenas o que já tinha nos dito.

\- E como isso deve acontecer?

\- Ainda não sei. Mas acho que o bebê pode chegar a qualquer momento a partir de agora.

\- O quarto está em ordem, deixarei todos avisados sobre a necessidade de uma possível transferência emergencial. Mas sob hipótese alguma você deve transferi-la antes. Somente quando necessário. Nenhum segundo antes disso.

\- Sim, senhora.

\- E quero que ateste a real necessidade de instrumentos cirúrgicos. Quem pode garantir que ela não os usará contra um de nós antes, durante, ou depois?

\- Ela parece confiável.

\- O que o faz ter tanta certeza sobre isso tratando-se de uma prisioneira que espantou todos os funcionários da ala prisional um a um?

\- Tecnicamente o inimigo é o animal estranho que estava com eles. Ela não fez nada pelo que a senhora mesmo me disse.

\- Não temos como saber que todos eles não tinham combinado isso. Sendo assim, qualquer um deles está dentro dos requisitos de acusação.

Ayesha ficou alguns instantes em silêncio observando o andamento de algumas cápsulas, e Adam decidiu ignorar sua última afirmação. Conseguir o que Gamora precisava era mais importante agora.

\- Como eu dizia... Eu acredito que podemos confiar nela. Ela tem modificações cibernéticas, e ela relatou que é capaz de consertá-las sozinha na maioria das vezes quando há algum dano. Talvez as modificações estejam no caminho para o nascimento. Talvez precise remover ou modificar alguma delas, ou repará-las se o bebê causar algum dano.

Adam fez uma pausa, ficando satisfeito ao ver que Ayesha estava prestando atenção.

\- E bem... Nenhum de nós tem qualquer ideia de como isso vai acontecer. Eu penso que talvez... Ela precise fazer uma incisão em si mesma pra remover o bebê.

\- Uma simples incisão? Pelo que você e Alia têm me relatado, é possível que uma intervenção muito mais séria seja feita. Mas não vejo como ela sobreviveria a isso sem uma anestesia e acompanhamento médico.

\- Talvez ela tenha imunidade a certas intensidades de dor – Alia falou.

\- Ela tem? – Ayesha questionou.

\- Não sabemos – Adam lhe disse – Ela não nos esclarece nada sobre o procedimento, não importa o quanto qualquer um de nós pergunte. Apenas disse que o organismo dela é programado pra isso e sabe o que fazer. Mas que ainda precisará dos instrumentos depois. Se estão funcionando como um único corpo, faz sentido que ela precise de algo pra se separar do bebê em algum momento.

\- Muito interessante... – Ayesha falou, com um olhar distante e pensativo novamente – Mas facilitaria imensamente se ela nos esclarecesse de que tipo de ajuda pode precisar.

\- E se realmente for algo pra o que nossos médicos não estão preparados? – Alia perguntou.

\- Acho que só nos resta esperar. Ela terá que esclarecer alguma coisa quando o momento chegar – Ayesha disse simplesmente.


	15. Chegada

Dey os estava olhando há quase um minuto boquiaberto enquanto se sentavam em volta da mesa onde ele exibia hologramas de rastreamento de vários locais do espaço.

\- Ei! – Rocket chamou, perdendo a paciência – Vai passar o dia todo assim?

Ele calou-se com um olhar de Nebulosa.

\- Eu... – Dey começou – Agora que finalmente me contaram esses... Sonhos... Com detalhes, incluindo os de que já tinham me falado, realmente parecem coincidências esquisitas. Mas somos agentes de segurança. Não podemos tomar decisões e atitudes baseadas em sonhos. Nossos equipamentos já mostraram que está tudo bem com vocês, apesar das condições emocionais difíceis que estão passando. Se houvesse certeza de que havia uma criança quando ela foi levada de vocês... Ou depois que voltou, ou que suas teorias sobre o funcionamento dos poderes de Thanos e das joias fossem comprovadas, talvez eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa mais concreta com as informações extras – disse a Nebulosa – Mas por hora, só posso garantir continuar o trabalho que já estamos fazendo. Nós não vamos desistir de procurar Gamora, mesmo que se passem anos – falou para Peter – E acredite, eu e Nova Prime, mais do que qualquer pessoa aqui, não queremos levar esse tempo todo pra encontrá-la, estamos fazendo tudo pra achá-la rápido.

\- Seus equipamentos não poderiam rastrear ondas mentais? – Drax perguntou.

\- Como? Não, isso seria telepatia. Sabemos que telepatas existem, mas não temos um, e nossos equipamentos não podem fazer isso. E mesmo se tivéssemos um telepata, teria que ter um dom muito bem desenvolvido pra procurar no universo inteiro.

\- Isso é muito estranho. Ela tem um chip como todos nós. Já devíamos ter encontrado – Peter falou.

\- Não posso mentir pra você. Todos nós sabemos que pode acontecer algo que cause danos ao chip. Você entende onde quero chegar? – Dey perguntou a Peter.

O terráqueo apenas assentiu com tristeza.

\- Se o pior acontecer... Ainda seria possível rastreá-la? – Mantis perguntou com cautela, vendo o olhar chocado de todos ao perceberem que até ela estava considerando o pior.

\- Sim – Dey lhe disse – A menos que... Como eu já disse, o chip seja danificado no processo. Mas não queremos, e não vamos considerar isso até onde for possível. Faz apenas meses que estamos procurando. Algumas pessoas levam anos pra serem encontradas.

\- Eu sou Groot?

\- Recebemos dois alertas, mas comprovamos que eram alarmes falsos, por isso nem notificamos vocês.

\- Tem certeza? – Peter perguntou.

\- Absoluta.

\- Muitas pessoas passaram a amar minha irmã depois da derrota de Ronan há quase dez anos. Mas ainda há quem a odeie por aí, mesmo que num número muito reduzido. Por isso esse simples sonho me pareceu algo possível de acontecer. Se ela estiver presa em algum lugar, será mais difícil localizá-la. Thanos usava bloqueadores de rastreamento em algumas de suas naves. Era assim que ele se aproximava das vítimas sem que elas percebessem até que aquela nave gigantesca já estivesse em cima delas. Outras pessoas podem fazer o mesmo.

Dey pensou por um instante.

\- Quando avisamos que desejamos informações sobre o paradeiro dela, não especificamos nada justamente pra que isso se aplique a qualquer tipo de lugar ou situação, incluindo naves suspeitas. Não podemos sair invadindo todas, alguns mafiosos tem uma frota e equipamentos de tecnologia tão avançada, e são tão articulados que mesmo se usássemos todos os nossos agentes e equipamentos, ainda poderíamos sofrer perdas. Então estamos nos concentrando em procurar potenciais contatos de pessoas assim fora das naves. Mas também não conseguimos nada ainda.

Dey olhou para cada um deles enquanto absorviam suas palavras, e parecia tão errado. A equipe simplesmente não parecia os _Guardiões da Galáxia_ sem Gamora ali.

\- Eu sinto muito, gente. E eu tenho que dizer, vocês nem parecem vocês sem ela por perto.

Todos o olharam diante dessas palavras, até mesmo Drax que já estava distraído pensando em algo aleatório, como tantas e tantas vezes em visitas anteriores.

\- E esse é mais um dos motivos que nos fará continuar procurando em cada canto da galáxia. Mas é uma resposta que nenhum de nós sabe quando ou como vai vir. Então só posso pedir que continuem tendo paciência. E lhes desejar força pra enfrentar isso.

Peter assentiu.

\- Obrigado, Dey.

O amigo respondeu com um pequeno sorriso enquanto desligava as projeções sobre a mesa.

******

Gamora se sentia estranha desde que acordara naquela manhã. Hoje Adam a levaria novamente ao jardim, uma semana depois de tê-lo ameaçado, e pela primeira vez estava pensando em recusar. As dores em suas costas tinham se intensificado, suas pernas pareciam pesadas e doloridas, e um mal estar a percorreu. Sentia-se com sorte por suas modificações e os atributos naturais de maior resistência de sua espécie terem adiado tanto tais sintomas. Talvez seu bebê fosse chegar mais cedo afinal, acompanhando o tempo dos humanos, e talvez simplesmente os bebês zehoberis também nascessem com nove meses, ela nunca iria saber.

O soberano chegaria em poucos minutos para lhe trazer comida e esperá-la para caminharem juntos, e Gamora deitou-se em sua cama, pensando em simplesmente ignorá-lo quando chegasse, ainda que ele não precisasse de sua autorização para entrar, mesmo que sempre pedisse.

Fechou os olhos tentando relaxar. Talvez se dormisse, um pouco do estresse dos últimos meses e o mal estar fossem embora. Por alguns minutos conseguiu descansar, mas abriu os olhos quando sentiu o bebê chutá-la com força, causando um desconforto incomum, e uma pontada atingiu seu estômago. Sentiu-se gelar de medo por dentro, querendo negar as possibilidades. Mas o que poderia fazer se suas deduções estivessem certas?

Os minutos passaram, e outras pontadas de dor a incomodaram, se tornando mais fortes e dolorosas. Uma contração incomoda a fez se sentir atordoada, deixando seu corpo tenso enquanto durou. Não era dor ainda, mas sabia que logo chegaria lá.

\- Então é assim mesmo que vai ser... – murmurou para ninguém em especial – Você decidiu chegar justamente agora, querido? Não quer passear hoje?

Como se o bebê lhe respondesse, outra contração a atingiu, e finalmente Gamora se conformou, levando as mãos à barriga e encarando o teto enquanto tentava se preparar mentalmente para o que teria que enfrentar nas próximas horas.

\- Eu vou dar um jeito. Eu vou cuidar de você. Venha tranquilo, meu amor – falou baixinho enquanto acariciava os locais onde sentia o bebê se mover, não conseguindo decidir se estava tentando tranquilizar mais o filho ou a si mesma.

Ouviu os passos de Adam se aproximando no corredor, e preparou-se para mandá-lo embora, ainda que não tivesse pensado em como.

\- Gamora?

\- Hoje não.

\- Você está bem?

A guerreira ouviu a porta ser destrancada às pressas quando não conseguiu conter um gemido de dor com a nova contração, mais forte que a anterior. Em um segundo Adam estava ajoelhado ao seu lado.

\- O que há de errado?

\- O bebê – ela sussurrou, sentindo que se falasse mais alto sua dor aumentaria junto.

\- Está te machucando de novo?

\- Não. Apenas chegou o momento dele vir.

A preocupação sincera nos olhos dourados de Adam a fez lembrar de Mantis, era o mesmo jeito doce e triste que ela olhava para qualquer um dos Guardiões quando sabia que estavam mal com alguma coisa.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim.

\- Vou levá-la ao quarto que falei – ele disse se levantando e olhando em volta – Eu vou levar você. Alia levará o restante das suas coisas que estão aqui.

\- Espere.

Adam a olhou com atenção.

\- Preste muita atenção. Se algo me acontecer... Se quando isso acabar algo der errado pra mim, eu preciso que você tire meu bebê deste planeta.

Adam abriu a boca para falar, mas ela não o deixou continuar.

\- Eu não sei até onde posso contar com você, e nem se estaria disposto em trair seu reino, mas eu acredito que o certo seja mais importante pra você do que uma simples vingança. Se eu não sobreviver – falou, decidindo finalmente ser clara sobre as possíveis consequências – Você _precisa_ levar meu bebê até Xandar. Entregue-o à Tropa Nova. Ele estará bem com eles. E se Xandar de fato não existir mais, você deve levá-lo a um planeta um tanto distante, chamado Terra, fica numa galáxia vizinha a Andrômeda e bem menor, chamada Via Láctea. Vá à América do Norte, Estados Unidos da América, ao estado de Nova Iorque. Entregue meu bebê aos Vingadores, pessoalmente, a algum deles. Procure por Pepper Potts Stark se for possível. Meu filho também estará seguro lá. Não se esqueça de dizer que façam isso por Nat.

\- Quem é Nat?

\- Isso não é importante agora. E se você contar a alguém sobre isso, eu voltarei dos mortos para acabar com você.

\- Gamora... Você ficará bem.

\- Eu não sei. Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Eu perdi minha mãe tão cedo que nem sei em quantos meses um bebê da minha espécie deveria nascer. Eu não tenho certeza do que vai acontecer. Agora... Se você puder me ajudar... Há coisas que precisarei depois para o bebê.

\- Claro.

Adam a pegou no colo cuidadosamente e a ergueu. Gamora fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar e poupar energia enquanto não sentia novas contrações. Sua bolsa ainda não havia rompido, então isso poderia realmente durar muitas horas.

Adam a levou para fora da cela e seguiu para o corredor à esquerda. Apesar do mal estar, Gamora não perdeu a oportunidade de prestar atenção ao caminho por onde estavam seguindo. Deixando para trás os quatro blocos de celas, entraram num corredor com salas aleatórias. Não havia identificação clara nas portas, apenas placas de um cinza mais claro com escritos que Gamora não conseguiu ler. Algumas portas estavam abertas, e ela notou que o interior era semelhante ao de um escritório. Apesar do cinza metálico permanecer do lado de fora, as cores variavam lá dentro, entre dourado e tons escuros de azul, verde ou vermelho, tanto nos móveis quando nas paredes. Ela não percebeu a presença de funcionários no entanto, e se perguntou se as portas abertas significam que poderiam estar em horário de troca de turno, ou se simplesmente os funcionários haviam sido mandados a outro lugar por alguma razão.

Adam a olhou brevemente quando outra contração a atingiu e seus músculos se contraíram. Gamora cerrou os dentes com o incomodo que começava a se transformar em dor, e sentiu Adam apressar seus passos.

\- Estamos chegando – ele lhe disse.

Tudo que Gamora queria é que sua bolsa não quebrasse antes de chegarem ao destino. Ela não estava com paciência para explicar nada de sua biologia ou do processo do nascimento a qualquer um dos soberanos, e nem queria fazê-lo.

Felizmente chegaram a uma porta. O metal era aparentemente bastante pesado, mas Adam segurou a maçaneta e a empurrou com extrema facilidade, adentrando o cômodo seguinte, que se destacava completamente do interior da prisão. Dois guardas os saudaram com um aceno de cabeça e a costumeira expressão séria e fria da maioria dos soberanos, provavelmente já avisados sobre o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto Adam cruzava a sala com ela, percebeu que a porta era dourada por fora, assim como as paredes e o teto. O chão estava adornado por um carpete azul escuro de canto a canto, com desenhos de arabescos dourados. Outras portas, provavelmente trancadas, podiam ser vistas em volta da sala, talvez fornecessem acesso a outras áreas da prisão ou do palácio. Mas Gamora não pode ver mais nada, estavam passando por outra porta na parede oposta, e entraram em outro corredor.

Esse corredor era bem mais largo e continha várias portas, além de se conectar a outros dois corredores idênticos, que deveriam levar a outros locais do palácio. As paredes também eram todas douradas, com adornos em azul marinho no rodapé. Gamora já estaria irritada com o excesso de ouro nesse lugar se não tivesse questões maiores para se preocupar agora. Adam parou em frente a uma porta, guardada por dois homens, e trocou um aceno de cabeça com eles. Um dos guardas abriu a porta, permitindo que Adam passasse com ela, e a fechou novamente depois.

Gamora se viu num quarto muito maior que as duas celas anteriores, e para seu alívio as paredes eram de um tom agradável de marrom claro ao invés de mais cinza escuro ou dourado. Uma cama maior e visivelmente mais confortável estava num canto, e uma outra peça acoplada à lateral formava um perfeito berço para um recém nascido. Uma mesa menor com uma bandeja com alguns instrumentos cirúrgicos estava do lado oposto. Outra mesa estava no centro do quarto, com uma banheira transparente para bebês. Recipientes térmicos, também transparentes estavam ao lado, preenchidos com água aquecida, além de toalhas esterilizadas. Duas cadeiras estavam junto à mesa. Também havia uma cômoda de quatro gavetas ao lado da cama, com um pequeno baú de plástico colorido em cima, claramente feito para guardar pertences de crianças. Ao lado havia bolsas impermeáveis dobradas. Uma porta na parede próxima à cama parecia pertencer ao banheiro.

\- Eu ainda preciso arrumar algumas coisas. Me deixe sentar em uma das cadeiras.

Adam obedeceu.

\- Diga-me como posso ajudar.

\- Não. Por favor, vá embora. Isso não vai acontecer agora. Ainda posso descansar um pouco. Apenas... Não permita que ninguém me incomode.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho. Obrigada por me trazer aqui. Agora, me deixe.

\- Eu estarei do lado de fora se precisar.

Ele hesitou por mais alguns segundos antes de sair. Gamora esperou para ter certeza de que ninguém viria incomodá-la, e aproveitou os minutos sem novas contrações para forrar a cama com algumas das bolsas impermeáveis e se colocar em roupas mais confortáveis, trocando o vestido preto por uma camisola salmão que encontrou em uma das gavetas da cômoda. Não era uma cor que ela costumava usar, mas tinha gostado quando Alia trouxe. Se acomodou debaixo das cobertas, não pretendendo dormir, mas relaxar o quanto possível para quando o momento chegasse.

O silêncio do lado de fora fez seus pensamentos vagarem novamente para Peter, e outra vez uma voz irritante no fundo de seus pensamentos lhe disse o que vinha fazendo tudo para negar. _Talvez Ayesha esteja certa. Ele se foi._

\- Não... – sussurrou para si mesma.

_Ele atravessaria o universo para encontrar você onde quer que estivesse. Ele a rastrearia, ele nunca desistiria de você se estivesse vivo._

\- Não... Não pode ser assim. Ele só não sabe onde estou. Eu ficaria surpresa se até mesmo a Tropa Nova me localizasse em uma prisão soberana. Precisa ser mentira.

_E o que você vai fazer se não for?_

\- Antes de decidir isso eu preciso ter meu bebê e sobreviver.

_E depois que isso acontecer você já terá a resposta?_

\- Eu não sei o que fazer – falou baixinho, percebendo que estava perdendo mais uma batalha para as lágrimas, e secando a primeira delas que correu por seu rosto – Agora não. Eu preciso estar bem pra ele ou ela.

Outra onda de dor atravessou seu corpo, e Gamora se encolheu, conseguindo finalmente ignorar seus pensamentos.


	16. Em algum lugar nas estrelas

\- Desde quando ela apresenta sintomas? – Gamora ouviu Ayesha perguntar do lado de fora do quarto.

\- Desde ontem à noite – Adam respondeu.

\- E com que autorização você a transferiu para um quarto sem trancas?

\- O quarto onde colocamos tudo que ela disse ser necessário para o bebê nunca teve trancas. E apesar de jamais termos presenciado um parto, se os dois estão fisicamente conectados, o emocional da mãe deve influenciar bastante, deixá-la mais tensa pode fazer mal aos dois. E você foi bem clara sobre as condições da permanência dela aqui desde o início.

\- Suponho que você já saiba como ajudá-la então – Ayesha falou novamente.

\- Não tenho certeza, e não acho que minha presença a deixaria confortável.

\- Prisioneiros nunca tiveram privilégios aqui, fossem quem fossem. Essa é uma exceção raríssima. Espero que você esteja certo de que realmente não seremos surpreendidos com uma fuga ou um ataque.

\- Ela não é uma prisioneira qualquer, é por isso que está aqui – Adam falou.

\- Podemos _solicitar_ alguém no planeta mais próximo. Alguém que saiba sobre o que fazer – um dos guardas sugeriu – Depois tomar as precauções necessárias para que mantenha o silêncio.

Gamora ficou atenta ao que ouviu, entendendo muito bem que _solicitar_ queria dizer _sequestrar_ , e que se quem quer que fosse tivesse que manter a visita forçada aos soberanos em segredo, provavelmente seria para sempre, e de maneiras nada boas.

\- As cápsulas embrionárias foram decididamente a melhor coisa que já criamos. Não compreendo como uma criança que sequer nasceu pode gerar tantas questões problemáticas.

\- Meu filho não é um problema – Gamora falou em alto e bom som, sabendo que havia sido ouvida através da porta entreaberta pelo silêncio que se seguiu – Eu não quero seus privilégios se lhe fazem falta. Mas não abro mão de que meu filho nasça em condições seguras.

O som dos saltos de Ayesha ecoaram quando a rainha entrou no quarto, seguida por Adam e pela soberana mais jovem. A mulher parou ao lado de Gamora, deitada contra as almofadas da cama.

\- Nós trouxemos você aqui. E a prendemos. Sua criança nascerá da melhor forma que pudermos oferecer. Desde que nos diga como isso vai ocorrer, então saberemos como ajudar.

\- Quando falaram que seus descendentes não chegam a esse mundo da maneira convencional... Tive uma vaga esperança de que, apesar de não conhecerem o processo, ao menos soubessem como acontece depois. Meu filho não virá aos custos da liberdade ou da vida de outra pessoa inocente. E a única pessoa em todo o universo que eu queria agora não está aqui. Apenas me deixem, eu farei isso sozinha.

\- Espero que esteja certa do que diz. Não vamos tolerar arrependimentos jogados em nossas costas após oferecermos ajuda.

\- Eu sei. Eu tenho consciência das possíveis consequências. Mas eu já suportei coisas incrivelmente mais difíceis sozinha. Algumas horas não vão me derrubar.

\- Horas?! – Alia perguntou espantada – Nossas cápsulas levam bem menos tempo quando o momento é chegado.

\- Eu sou um ser vivo convencional.

Gamora pensou em falar do quanto as malditas cápsulas não traduziam significado algum da vida, e por isso os soberanos nunca teriam ideia do quanto uma vida vale, mas seu corpo dolorido, tudo que acontecera nos últimos meses, e os mil sentimentos que se chocavam dentro dela, a fizeram optar pelo silêncio. Gamora olhou para Ayesha com uma profundidade que poderia perfurar sua alma, se ela tivesse mesmo uma.

\- Eu só vou deixar bem claro que não vão gostar nada de ver o que vai acontecer. Se não possuem conhecimento sobre isso, apenas saiam – falou, desviando o olhar para a mais jovem – Não garanto que ainda dormirá em paz se permanecer aqui.

As duas mulheres arregalaram os olhos com medo e espanto. Gamora teria rido de suas expressões se a situação não fosse tão complicada.

\- V-você... Vai sobreviver? – A mais jovem perguntou, e Gamora se questionou se ela já ouvira falar sobre mães que perderam suas vidas dando à luz.

\- Eu nunca deixaria meu filho sozinho – falou lentamente e num tom quase ameaçador.

Ayesha provavelmente não a ameaçou de volta por já estar convencida do quanto o humor da zehoberi estava instável nos últimos meses.

\- Que assim seja – a rainha falou séria – Tenha certeza de que tudo que será necessário está nesse quarto.

Gamora sabia que sim, mas olhou em volta ainda assim, verificando o pequeno berço anexado à cama, a bandeja com utensílios médicos na mesa do lado oposto, água aquecida em recipientes térmicos, uma banheira de bebê em cima da mesa maior, toalhas esterilizadas, um baú com itens aleatórios para o recém-nascido, suas roupas e as do bebê estavam nas gavetas da cômoda como já havia verificado, e bolsas impermeáveis para descarte de material.

\- Está tudo aqui.

\- Haverá alguém do lado de fora se você sofrer alguma emergência impossível de se solucionar sozinha.

Gamora a olhou com raiva disfarçada, sabendo que era apenas para evitar fugas, e cogitando se a rainha não estaria interessada apenas em coletar informações sobre o nascimento do bebê.

\- Boa sorte – a mulher dourada falou antes de sair com a mais jovem, que olhou para Gamora ainda apreensiva antes de seguir sua líder.

Adam se abaixou ao seu lado. Ele era aparentemente mais confiável de qualquer outra pessoa no planeta, ou apenas o mais sensato, talvez as próximas horas lhe respondessem isso.

\- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou.

\- Eu poderia dizer muitas coisas agora, mas apenas quero que saia porque essa é primeira certeza que tive desde que você me trouxe de volta.

Os olhos dourados não a fitaram com raiva ou decepção, como tantas vezes Gamora esperou que acontecesse, parecia haver compreensão e compaixão neles.

\- Se alguém entrar nesse quarto, eu não prometo que vá sair dele – ela completou.

\- Eu trouxe você de volta, eu guardarei você e a criança com minha vida. Estarei lá fora.

A zehoberi procurou sinais de mentira nele, e não sabia se não encontrar nenhum a deixava ainda mais desconfiada ou um pouco menos desconfortável. Ela confiara a vida de seu filho a ele se algo lhe acontecesse, por pura falta de opção. E tudo que desejava era não ter cometido o maior e último erro de sua vida.

Adam se levantou e trocou um último olhar com ela antes de sair. Gamora encarou a porta quando esta se fechou, esperando que no mínimo mantivessem a promessa de deixá-la sozinha.

******

As próximas horas a deixaram um pouco impaciente. Suportar repetidos rituais de dor, espera, controlar sua respiração e verificar suas condições estando completamente sozinha era entediante e desgastante. Sua bolsa finalmente rompeu enquanto estava no banheiro, o que felizmente evitou molhar o colchão. Livrou-se de sua roupa íntima ao sentir o bebê ser empurrado para o canal de parto, mais um privilégio de suas modificações, após uma contração particularmente dolorosa. Respirou fundo e tentou relaxar o melhor possível, sabendo que logo precisaria empurrar, e que era melhor e mais fácil seguir o ritmo de seu corpo do que entrar em pânico. Ao menos ela pode se divertir ouvindo os comentários e passos aterrorizados dos soberanos do lado de fora do quarto a cada grito ou choro que ela não conseguia conter.

Respirou ofegante mais uma vez até conseguir se controlar novamente e se apoiou melhor nas almofadas em suas costas. A dor estava lancinante, e Gamora sabia que não diminuiria tão rápido, estava provavelmente no momento mais difícil e demorado do processo. A pressão que a dor causava em seu corpo era a única coisa que a estava impedindo de gritar em alguns momentos. Ela sempre se perguntara se a imensa resistência e força dos zehoberi a pouparia de um trabalho de parto doloroso, mas parecia que nesse setor sua espécie não era tão diferente das demais.

A determinado ponto estendeu a mão e notou que já podia sentir boa parte da cabeça de seu bebê, ficando tranquila ao saber que ele estava na posição certa e ela não teria que se preocupar com o risco do bebê nascer na posição contrária. A velocidade com que o nascimento estava progredindo a preocupou um pouco, parecia mais rápido do que esperava. Talvez fosse apenas um sinal de que o bebê não era grande o suficiente para dificultar a tarefa e colocar ambos em risco, ainda que isso não significasse que seria uma criança pequena. Uma menina talvez...? Gamora nunca pensara sobre isso, estava apenas intuindo. Meninos quase sempre tendiam a ser maiores, talvez isso se aplicasse ao parto também. Ou talvez bebês terráqueos ou zehoberis realmente nascessem menores... Ela não tinha como saber. O processo ainda doía e era tortuosamente lento, mas Gamora imaginou que poderia demorar ainda mais.

Deslizou cuidadosamente os dedos pelo cabelo macio, ainda úmido, de seu filho, e isso a fez chorar, dessa vez não pela dor. Ainda não conseguia ver, mas se perguntou com qual dos dois o bebê se pareceria mais, se a faria se lembrar dele, se seria um menino que traria Peter em seus pensamentos toda vez que o olhasse, se cantaria e dançaria como ele, se teria aquele sorriso que a fazia desmoronar toda vez que o via, não importando quantas vezes fossem.

\- Tudo que eu queria agora era você – murmurou para si mesma permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem.

Ela gritou mais uma vez quando sentiu outra contração violenta e empurrou novamente. Dessa vez não se importou em prestar atenção aos soberanos desesperados do lado de fora, riria deles depois que tudo isso acabasse. Acariciou novamente a cabeça do filho quando a onda de dor diminuiu, percebendo que o bebê havia sido empurrado um pouco mais para fora.

\- Nós vamos passar por isso, querido. Nós vamos – falou baixinho – Seu pai amaria tanto você, tanto... Ele estaria em pânico agora – ela riu baixinho – Ou parecendo um idiota de tanta alegria que estaria sentindo. Ele seguraria você com todo o amor do mundo e cantaria pra você. Ele te chamaria de bebê das estrelas, e protegeria você mais do que qualquer coisa no universo – disse para si mesma sem nenhuma preocupação em conter o choro.

Parte dela queria morrer agora, ou adormecer e jamais despertar outra vez nesse mundo. O pequeno ser que ela estava trazendo para o universo agora era a única coisa que a fazia resistir, o único motivo que a mantinha viva no inferno no qual havia acordado e que o fazia se parecer um pouco com o paraíso. A única lembrança restante de tudo que ela teve de importante e valioso em sua vida após perder seus pais. O último resquício da pessoa que ela mais amou.

\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo – sussurrou para o filho.

******

\- Tem certeza de que não devemos procurar um médico? Ou uma enfermeira? – Alia perguntou, sua expressão ainda angustiada de medo com os gritos ocasionais de Gamora.

\- Ela escolheu ficar sozinha. Não estava brincando quando disse que mataria quem entrasse aqui dentro – Adam falou, recusando-se a sair da frente da porta, ele havia conseguido até mesmo dispensar os guardas, que não ousaram discutir com alguém tão maior e mais forte que eles, especialmente sendo uma criação de Ayesha.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Alia perguntou a outra soberana que pesquisava algo num datapad junto com um grupo de outras mulheres, todas com idades próximas, igualmente ignorantes sobre o nascimento de outras espécies, e aterrorizadas com as possibilidades.

Os gritos de Gamora e a movimentação nos corredores haviam atraído alguns soberanos curiosos. Felizmente a maioria deles tinha trabalho a fazer no momento, e seguiram para suas determinadas funções.

\- Tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo – uma delas respondeu.

\- E saber se ela vai sobreviver a isso – outra falou.

\- É assim que é um bebê? É esquisito.

\- Mas é tão bonitinho. Olha esses olhinhos puxados.

\- Parece uma miniatura do soberano mais jovem que já foi criado.

\- Podiam fazer mais de nós assim.

\- Crianças dão trabalho e consomem muito tempo e recursos. Não é à toa que criamos poucos como crianças.

Alia trocou um olhar com Adam e os dois voltaram a encarar o grupo que conversava. Ela sabia muito bem como bebês eram gerados, mas também não tinha muita ideia de como nasciam. De repente os dois tiveram um susto quando as demais gritaram juntas e murmuraram coisas sem sentido, o que resultou em uma das cinco garotas desmaiando e as outras quatro em pânico. Uma delas derrubou o datapad, que parou de funcionar quando o projetor colidiu com o chão.

\- Não, não pode ser...

\- Ela não vai sobreviver...

\- Como as mulheres lá fora suportam isso?!

\- Como uma criatura tão pequenininha pode causar tanto dano?!

Elas conversavam em desespero enquanto tentavam acordar a companheira.

\- Deixem-me ajudar – Adam ofereceu, pegando a garota no colo e a levando para um quarto vazio em uma porta à frente do quarto de Gamora – Cuidem dela, não posso deixar minha função agora. Mas possa chamar...

\- Nós... Nós cuidaremos... De tudo... – uma delas respondeu – Obrigada.

Adam assentiu e saiu do quarto, voltando à porta de Gamora junto com a mais jovem, que parecia ainda mais aterrorizada diante do que tinham acabado de ver. Ela pegou o datapad quebrado, tentando ligá-lo sem sucesso e então o guardando num dos bolsos da roupa.

\- Se ela morrer, nós é que vamos criar a criança?

\- Não sei dizer. Não podemos decidir nada sem ordens superiores – respondeu, decidindo não falar nada sobre o pedido de Gamora.

\- O que acha que as aterrorizou tanto?

\- Pela forma como ela está sofrendo, certamente não é algo agradável ou fácil. Mas se um bebê é bonito e adorável como disseram, talvez seja satisfatório no final das contas.

Ela olhou com terror para a porta fechada do quarto onde as demais estavam, enquanto hipóteses nada agradáveis se formulavam em sua mente.

******

Gamora apurou os ouvidos quando ouviu a conversa do lado de fora e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo se encontrando na fase mais dolorosa do trabalho de parto ela conseguiu se concentrar o bastante para entender. Revirou os olhos quando ouviu uma das soberanas desmaiando e as demais entrarem em pânico. Não sabia se podia ficar feliz ou se estava de fato segura, mas ficou satisfeita por notar que Adam estava cumprindo sua promessa.

Conteve um gemido de dor e se posicionou mais para cima na cama, a qual ela teve o cuidado de forrar também com toalhas enquanto ainda podia levantar, para evitar que tivesse que dormir num colchão molhado depois, e para amaciar o local. Olhou para o bebê e estendeu as mãos para apoiar a cabeça do filho, sentindo outra onda de emoção ao finalmente poder sentir todo o rostinho dele ou dela.

Gritou mais uma vez quando uma nova contração a fez empurrar mais algumas vezes, e cuidadosamente apoiou o corpinho do filho quando os ombros deslizaram para fora. Gamora fechou os olhos tentando não se concentrar na dor enquanto continuava empurrando, e logo sentiu uma onda de alívio correr por seu corpo. O choro começou baixinho e depois ficou mais alto. A guerreira abriu os olhos e permitiu que as lágrimas continuassem quando suavemente posicionou o bebê em suas mãos para puxá-lo para o peito e beijar sua cabeça. Instantaneamente o pequeno parou de chorar, e as lágrimas de Gamora eram as únicas ouvidas enquanto ela envolvia o bebê com uma das toalhas e secava seu cabelo. Não teve certeza no momento, mas os fios eram claros e tinham um leve tom cor de rosa igual ao seu, e desconfiava que a pele do recém nascido não ficaria verde quando ambos se recuperassem do parto. Se ela estivesse certa, seu bebê era igualzinho a Peter, isso deu uma pontada de alegria e de dor em seu coração. Continuando a secar o bebê, aos poucos percebeu que havia acertado seu palpite sobre a cor do cabelo, que brilhava num tom de dourado.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar, se permitiu respirar fundo e afundar nas almofadas com os olhos fechados por alguns instantes, apenas sentindo o peso de seu bebê e permitindo que os dedinhos envolvessem um de seus polegares. Minutos depois abriu os olhos e fitou os instrumentos cirúrgicos ao lado da cama. Ela teria que prender bem o cordão e cortá-lo. E ainda teria que lidar com a expulsão da placenta. Ainda estava sangrando e sentindo contrações mais leves, provavelmente isso era um bom sinal. Caso não estivesse, certamente seu corpo estaria com problemas para a expulsão, e isso a colocaria em apuros, tornando impossível finalizar o processo sem ajuda médica.

\- Eu posso fazer isso – murmurou para si mesma – Já chegamos até aqui – falou baixinho com um sorriso, beijando os cabelos louros e macios novamente.

Seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele veio em sua mente outra vez. Ele deveria estar aqui, enlouquecendo ou deixando-a louca por estar tão feliz enquanto ela morria de dor. Apertou os olhos para conter as lágrimas e olhou para o bebê novamente. O pequeno se movia, embora agora em silêncio, abrindo e fechando a boca e estirando a língua. Gamora conseguiu rir, era a coisa mais fofa que já tinha visto. Ainda não tinha ideia sobre muitas coisas para essa situação, então decidiu seguir seus instintos.

\- Acho que podemos esperar um pouco. Você quer mamar agora? – Perguntou baixinho não resistindo a beijar os cabelos do pequeno novamente.

De repente se lembrou de ter ouvido em algum momento num hospital em Xandar o quanto era importante o bebê mamar logo nos primeiros trinta minutos de vida. Gamora nem sabia qual enfermeira ou médica ou para qual paciente aquilo fora dito, ela ouvira por acaso enquanto eles eram tratados de machucados leves após uma missão difícil. Também não sabia porque gravara a informação, mas sentia-se feliz por ter essa informação agora.

\- Vamos descobrir juntos como é isso – falou afagando os cabelos da criança, que murmurou baixinho em resposta.

Abriu alguns botões da camisola e afastou o tecido, posicionando melhor o filho em seus braços e ajudando-o a agarrar o local que deveria sugar, o que ele fez imediatamente. Gamora gemeu baixinho quando sentiu uma leve dor ali e posicionou melhor o seio na boca do bebê. Ela não sabia como conseguia fazer isso tão naturalmente uma vez que durante sua vida nunca tivera proximidade com outras mães ou fora ensinada sobre isso, mas não era importante pensar nisso agora.

Em poucos segundos uma emoção indescritível a inundou quando sentiu o leite chegar à boca do pequeno. Ela riu, e chorou, permitindo-se fechar os olhos por enquanto e enterrar o nariz nos cabelos louros enquanto suas mãos o envolviam com ainda mais amor e proteção por baixo da toalha que havia acabado de usar para secá-lo. Ele parecia tão pequeno, e, ainda protegido pela toalha, Gamora não sabia se tinha um filho ou uma filha. Mas não sentia a necessidade de se apressar. Eles haviam feito isso, os dois estavam bem, e mereciam descansar um pouco e aproveitar o momento.

\- Meredith... Ou Kevin... Como vou chamar você?

O bebê continuou sugando, alheio a qualquer outra coisa. Perdida em sua adorável observação silenciosa, somente vinte minutos depois Gamora percebeu que todas as dores que sentia haviam diminuído quase que completamente. Apenas as contrações continuavam perceptíveis, e ela podia sentir que a expulsão estava ocorrendo bem. Depois que cortasse e cuidasse adequadamente do cordão, banhasse e colocasse o bebê para dormir, ela teria que se ocupar em limpar todo o material utilizado. Mas preferiu não pensar nisso ainda, e aproveitou os dez minutos restantes da primeira alimentação de seu bebê.

\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo – sussurrou para o pequeno quando ele acabou de mamar, beijando novamente seus cabelos, ela nunca se cansaria de fazer isso – Vamos concluir tudo isso agora, ok? Não se assuste, meu amor, estamos seguros – falou, ainda que uma voz no fundo de sua mente gritasse o contrário.

Mais alguns minutos depois, muito cuidadosamente colocou o bebê no berço anexado à cama, também forrado com uma toalha, para terminar de limpar sua pele e cuidar do cordão. Um murmúrio baixinho ameaçou iniciar um novo choro, mas silenciou quando Gamora repousou a mão em sua cabeça e falou baixinho.

\- Shh... Mamãe está aqui. E tudo vai ficar bem. Isso vai ser rápido, amorzinho.

A zehoberi observou enquanto a pele da criança começou a tomar o tom natural, e Gamora finalmente estava com a mente atenta o suficiente para prestar atenção em todos os detalhes de seu bebezinho das estrelas.

******

\- O que está acontecendo? – Ayesha perguntou num tom amedrontado e autoritário ao mesmo tempo quando encontrou Adam e sua assistente olhando fixamente e em silêncio para a porta do quarto de Gamora.

A mais jovem a olhou assustada.

\- Ela emitiu um grito terrível, pior que todos os outros, e depois tudo ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

\- E então?

\- Ouvimos uma criança chorar por alguns segundos, e até agora não ouvimos mais nada.

\- Há quanto tempo?

\- Mais ou menos uma hora.

\- Abram a porta.

\- Ela ameaçou matar quem entrasse antes da criança estar aqui. E não estava brincando – Adam advertiu.

\- Ela parece confiar em você mais do que em nós. Abra você.

Adam ficou quieto por um instante pensando na ordem que acabara de receber.

\- Eu sou sua superior, e ordeno que abra esta porta.

O homem dourado assentiu e fez o que lhe foi pedido. A luz estava apagada e o quarto completamente silencioso. Mas ele podia ver a forma de Gamora deitada na cama.

\- Parece dormir.

\- Ou pior – Alia falou com medo em sua voz.

Ayesha encarou todos com tensão antes de entrar, caminhando lentamente até a cama da zehoberi, que realmente parecia estar dormindo. Mesmo com a pouca luz a sacerdotisa percebeu que ela trocara de roupa, e olhou com horror para os lençóis ensanguentados, o sangue nos utensílios cirúrgicos e em parte das roupas jogadas ao lado da cama, além da tonalidade levemente vermelha da água na pequena banheira em cima da mesa e nas toalhas deixadas ali.

\- Ela não pode estar viva – Ayesha falou para Adam.

\- Ela está. Eu posso sentir.

Ayesha chegou mais perto da cama, observando o embrulho que Gamora segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso enquanto dormia contra os travesseiros na cabeceira da cama. Olhou com atenção e viu o pequeno ser, também dormindo, dentro das toalhas nas quais a mãe o envolvera. Era parecido com os poucos soberanos que tinham sido criados como crianças ao nascerem, mas muitíssimo menor, e certamente ainda incapaz de qualquer ação inteligente. O mais curioso é que à primeira vista não se parecia com sua mãe. A pele clara e o cabelo louro o fazia se parecer um humano comum. Uma das pequenas mãozinhas que estava visível permanecia fechada junto ao queixo. Parecia tão pequeno que a sacerdotisa se perguntou se estava mesmo vivo. Estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto do bebê. Sua pele era uma das coisas mais suaves que já havia sentido.

\- Tira as mãos da minha filha – Gamora falou baixo, porém num tom ameaçador quando abriu os olhos, assustando Ayesha, que tentou disfarçar o pequeno pulo que deu para trás.

\- Parece impressionante que esteja viva. Um dos poucos dados disponíveis sobre sua espécie é a grande força e resistência física. Vejo que é verdade – a líder dos soberanos comentou em seu costumeiro tom sério e frio.

\- O bebê está bem? – Adam perguntou com gentileza.

Gamora não respondeu imediatamente, analisando cada mínima intenção dos três soberanos na sala.

\- Ela está bem – falou por fim.

\- Deixe-nos ajudar com tudo isso – Adam ofereceu.

\- Não. Eu mesma vou arrumar tudo. É o que mães normais fazem. Eu agradeço, mas quero cuidar disso sozinha.

Gamora sabia que isso não era verdade, mulheres normais jamais poderiam lidar com tudo que ela estava passando sem ajuda. Mas não daria tão fácil suas amostras de sangue aos soberanos. E não queria que tocassem em sequer um fio de cabelo de seu bebê. E Ayesha acreditar que mães comuns durante a gravidez, o parto e o início da vida do bebê ficavam perigosamente agressivas, mais um detalhe no qual Gamora tinha trabalhado ao longo dos últimos meses, ajudava bastante. Mesmo que de fato Gamora fosse perigosamente agressiva quando necessário.

\- Você não parece em condições – a soberana mais jovem falou.

Gamora lhe lançou um olhar que a fez recuar e se encolher quando prontamente levantou da cama com a filha como se nada tivesse acontecido, acomodando a bebê em um braço, pegando a bandeja de utensílios cirúrgicos com a mão livre e seguindo para lavá-los no banheiro, lançando olhares aos outros três para ter certeza que de que não levariam nada do quarto.

\- A deixaremos por mais tempo então – Ayesha falou ao sair, ordenando o mesmo a Adam e Alia.

A porta se fechou e Gamora abandonou o que estava fazendo, apurando os ouvidos até ter certeza de que os três iam longe e ninguém entraria. Voltou a sentar na cama e gemeu de dor pelos movimentos bruscos que havia feito para amedrontar os soberanos. Respirou fundo e acomodou melhor Meredith em seu colo, percebendo que a filha estava acordada. Deixou uma das mãozinhas agarrar seu polegar e sorriu. Apesar de ter seus olhos e um leve brilho cor de rosa nos cabelos, ela era igualzinha a Peter. Gamora se forçou a bloquear todas as emoções que estavam ameaçando transbordar dentro dela, não queria chorar de novo agora e nem pensar sobre como isso realmente devia ter acontecido. A filha deles estava viva, e saudável, ser grata por isso era tudo que lhe restava.

Gamora a deixou na cama e buscou roupas no baú, desenrolando a pequena da toalha e revisando a amarração do cordão. Colocou uma fralda e um macacão marrom em Meredith.

\- Ao menos esse quarto e as roupas não são dourados – comentou irritada.

Voltou a se sentar com a filha no colo, apoiando-se mais uma vez no travesseiro, e decidindo descansar um pouco mais antes de começar a arrumar o quarto. Acariciou os cabelos claros da filha e não aguentou mais. Suas lágrimas voltaram imediatamente, e se esforçou para permanecer em silêncio a fim de não incomodar Meredith e não atrair soberanos até o quarto. Não sabia como ia fazer isso sem ele, como criaria sua filha sem a família deles. Gamora podia até ver em que estado de felicidade Peter estaria se estivesse aqui agora, podia sentir os braços dele em volta dela e todos os beijos que ele daria as duas, e a forma como ele sorriria contra sua pele depois de beijar sua bochecha.

Secou os olhos e respirou profundamente quando Meredith começou a dar sinais de sono, e Gamora a balançou suavemente enquanto murmurava baixinho melodias aleatórios das duas fitas dos Awesome Mix e do zune. Quando a bebê estava novamente dormindo meia hora depois, Gamora a deixou no berço e começou a trabalhar no quarto lentamente, limpando todos os utensílios médicos, a banheira de bebê, suas roupas, as toalhas e os lençóis da cama, e separando para descartar tudo que não valia a pena tentar limpar. Também conferiu a data, horário e o provável peso de Meredith ao nascer, tinha anotado em um bloco de papel que encontrou no baú de roupas. Trabalhou por horas, parando várias vezes para descansar ou quando sentia dor ou quando Meredith acordava e precisava mamar, até que não restasse sequer uma mancha de sangue em qualquer lugar.

Havia um varal de metal no banheiro amplo, era pequeno, mas serviria, e deixou tudo secando lá. Puxou a mesa para a porta do banheiro e improvisou uma cama para Meredith com os cobertores, para ter certeza de vê-la enquanto estava no chuveiro. A água quente aliviou um pouco de sua tensão e lavou o sangue que ainda estava em sua pele, além dos pequenos sangramentos que ainda estava sofrendo, mas não se atreveu a ficar lá por muito tempo, e quando saiu pegou tudo que havia descartado e amarrado em uma das bolsas, levando até a pequena porta que ela descobriu que levava direto a um incinerador, onde os soberanos davam fim a tudo que não podia ser reaproveitado. Finalizou seus cuidados posicionando a mesa em frente à porta. Não era suficiente para bloqueá-la, mas ouviria se alguém tentasse entrar. Lhe doía o risco do barulho fazer Meredith chorar, mas era o necessário para a segurança de ambas.

Por fim, exausta, ela colocou Meredith de volta no berço e deitou ao lado da filha, repousando uma mão sobre ela. Seu corpo estava pesado e parecia que levaria dias até que ela conseguisse levantar sozinha de novo. Adormecendo poucos minutos depois debaixo do cobertor, Gamora teve sonhos. Tão reais que ficaria confusa quando acordasse. Todos os Guardiões estavam vivos e felizes como nunca, todos estavam com ela e amavam Meredith. Peter e Mantis a ajudaram no parto, e Drax ficou mudo de tão emocionado ao saber que o bebê se chamava Meredith Kamaria Quill. Groot estava radiante por ter uma irmã e Mantis fascinada com a fofura do bebê. Rocket estava sorrindo e pela primeira vez não fez nenhuma piada. Nebulosa segurou Meredith no colo e Gamora sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao vê-la sorrir. Peter era o pai mais feliz, risonho e carinhoso do mundo. Parecia que ele nunca mais tiraria o sorriso do rosto, que nunca mais pararia de beijar e abraçar as duas, que nunca mais iria querer tirar a filha do colo. E quando os três ficaram sozinhos, o corpo quentinho e forte do terráqueo a abraçando pelas costas enquanto olhavam para a filha juntos era uma sensação que Gamora nunca mais queria perder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos da imagem para a artista "Ju Reborn".


	17. Decisão perigosa

Gamora abriu os olhos imediatamente, passando no mesmo instante de semi adormecida para totalmente alerta quando ouviu barulho, e percebeu que alguém tentava abrir a porta do quarto. Olhou pela janela, e pela claridade provavelmente o dia ainda não havia amanhecido completamente. Sentou-se devagar, apertando os dentes com a dor que correu por seu corpo. Se sentia fraca e indisposta, mas não tinha a opção de deitar e descansar agora. Olhou rapidamente para Meredith, e levantou enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha. Os instrumentos cirúrgicos que usara para seu pós-parto haviam desaparecido, e a mesa estava mais longe da porta do que havia deixado. Seu coração disparou de pavor, e agradeceu aos céus por as duas estarem bem. Parou ao lado da mesa, disposta a quebrar uma das pernas do objeto e usá-la como arma contra quem quer que fosse.

\- Gamora? – A voz suave de Adam chamou baixinho.

\- O que quer?! – Perguntou ameaçadoramente, mas no mesmo volume.

\- Eu trouxe algo que você precisa. Eu posso entrar?

\- Não preciso de nada.

\- Estou sozinho. Fui eu que entrei mais cedo. Me mandaram...

\- Eu sei o que você fez.

\- Nossa líder queria mandar outra pessoa, mas todas ficaram com medo. Eu fui o único que restou... Não sabem que estou aqui agora. Consegui um motivo razoável pra dispensar os guardas temporariamente.

Gamora não respondeu, tentando sondar quais as intenções dele. Inspirou fundo, tentando encontrar forças para continuar de pé.

\- O que você quer?!

\- Ajudar.

Ela pensou. Adam tinha sido gentil e a respeitado desde o instante em que ela despertou numa cela após cinco longos terríveis e solitários anos na Joia da Alma. Era o único que não tinha sido frio ou aparecido apenas para mantê-la viva ou irritá-la, o único que de fato parecia se preocupar com seu bem estar, apesar dela ser uma prisioneira que seu povo desejava morta. Ser gentil e ajudar os outros parecia ser algo da natureza dele, o que destoava completamente de todos os outros soberanos. Se Ayesha realmente o havia criado para destruir os Guardiões, Gamora podia apostar que seu projeto havia falhado e que Peter teria uma chance imensa de convencer Adam do contrário conversando com ele no momento em que fossem atacados, como ele fez no Kylin para impedir Drax de matá-la. Mas afastou tais pensamentos, lembrando que esse tipo de voto de confiança rápido não combinava com sobrevivência.

\- Gamora? – Ele chamou de novo – Todos voltarão à atividade em algumas horas. Me deixe entrar.

\- Por que eu confiaria em você agora?

\- Porque nada me impede de abrir essa porta destrancada outra vez e entrar sozinho, mas estou esperando que você autorize isso.

A zehoberi respirou fundo e segurou o ventre, apertando os olhos com dor e sentindo-se gelar por dentro com o esforço de permanecer de pé.

\- Entre antes que eu me arrependa.

A maçaneta girou suavemente, e Adam entrou e fechou a porta sem fazer barulho algum, se apressando para segurá-la quando ela soltou a mesa e demonstrou nitidamente que estava tonta. O medo de desmaiar e deixar Meredith sozinha outra vez deu outro baque em seu coração quando o homem dourado a pegou no colo e a levou de volta para a cama.

\- Me deixe – pediu quando ele a deitou com cuidado e se agachou ao lado da cama para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

\- Eu sei que está com medo. Eu sinto muito.

Gamora se incomodou com a confusão em seus sentimentos que estavam entre confiar ou temer Adam. Ele parecia tão inocente. E de fato era, uma vez que sabia sobre tantas coisas complexas, mas tão pouco sobre a vida normal. E era anormalmente bondoso, algo que nenhum soberano era. A única coisa que o identificava como um deles era sua cor.

\- O que você quer?

\- Quando eu vim mais cedo ainda estava escuro, você estava dormindo, mas agitada. Sua pele estava muito quente, não parecia normal. Você chegou a abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu prestar atenção em mim, e parecia sentir dor.

Gamora reconheceu imediatamente as consequências do esforço que não devia estar fazendo sozinha após o parto. Sem contar que seu pós-parto fora realizado por ela mesma. Talvez tivesse feito algo errado, ou algo devia ter sido feito e não foi.

\- Eu lhe trouxe medicamentos. Não sei qualquer coisa sobre sua espécie, por isso procurei medicamentos neutros compatíveis pra maioria.

Gamora olhou para o que ele tirou do bolso, reconhecendo os remédios. Eram comuns nas farmácias de Xandar e até tinham alguns deles na Benatar. Um para dor e febre, outro era um composto para hidratação, e o outro era uma garrafa de água aparentemente comum, mas Gamora já vira e perguntara a um dos farmacêuticos qual a função, apenas por curiosidade, anos atrás. Era um medicamento terráqueo, utilizado para evitar infecções pós-parto no caso de restar algum resíduo prejudicial no útero, que provavelmente era o que estava acontecendo com ela.

\- Como você conseguiu isso? Como sabia o que trazer? Soberanos não passam por esse tipo de problema.

\- Eu fui enviado a um planeta próximo, que fica há poucas horas daqui, pra conhecer um pouco o lugar. A sacerdotisa acha que isso é bom pro meu aprendizado. No tempo livre procurei uma... Acho que se chama farmácia.

\- Isso...

\- As farmácias de lá tem um serviço de entrega em caixas postais. O lugar que eu estava visitando tinha um monte delas. Não precisei me identificar, então não foi difícil. Eu disse do que precisava, e foi isso que trouxeram.

\- Ayesha sabe disso?

\- Não.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto a mente dela buscada uma explicação para tudo isso, sem sucesso.

\- E eu lhe trouxe mais uma coisa – Adam sorriu – Um presente... De boas vindas pra o bebê. Embora seja você quem vai usar.

Gamora o olhou ainda mais confusa, se perguntando até onde era possível se surpreender com Adam, e observou quando ele tirou de outro bolso um dispositivo minúsculo, menor que a palma de uma mão, completamente negro, com um visor e alguns botões. Parecia um mini data pad como os que usavam na Benatar para navegar na holo net, fazer ligações ou tirar fotos.

\- Não parece muito com os que usamos aqui, e não somos muito chegados a tirar muitas fotos, mas eu acho que você conhece.

\- É um mini data pad.

\- Isso. Mas esse serve apenas pra tirar fotos. O armazenamento é grande suficiente pra durar anos, e pode salvá-las em alguma plataforma digital se você tiver acesso a uma rede. Infelizmente isso eu não posso de dar.

\- Eu sei.

Adam colocou o pequeno objeto em suas mãos, e Gamora sentiu lágrimas queimarem seus olhos com essa pequena gentileza no meio do caos que estava vivendo. Mas apertou os dentes para conter sua emoção.

\- Por que...?

\- Alia disse que as mães gostam de tirar fotos de seus bebês, pra terem lembranças de como eles eram quando crescerem. Achei que você gostaria também.

A zehoberi ficou muda e dessa vez teve certeza que Adam percebeu as lágrimas em seus olhos, dado a forma como ele a olhou.

\- Você está bem?

Gamora apenas assentiu e fechou sua mão em volta do pequeno aparelho, dando sua resposta de que estava aceitando o presente.

\- O que ela vai fazer com você se descobrir que fez isso? Isso pode...

\- É por isso que peço que seja cuidadosa, eu sei do que pode acontecer. Eu não sei o que a sacerdotisa vai fazer se descobrir. Mas não acho que será simpática a isso. Eu não podia ver você do jeito que estava, achamos que isso a deixaria feliz.

\- Por que... Ela confia tanto em vocês dois?

Adam pareceu pensar por um instante.

\- Alia foi criada desde o nascimento com objetivo de ser a sucessora da sacerdotisa um dia. Até pensaram em criá-la como uma descendente direta dela, mas... O conselho acha que é bom ter governantes totalmente diferentes de geração pra geração. Cada sucessora é treinada pela que estiver no poder no momento da forma que a atual governante achar mais conveniente. E eu... – ele fez uma pausa, como se não quisesse dizer aquilo – Fui criado pra...

\- Eu sei – Gamora o poupou de terminar.

\- Mas eu... Eu não concordo com os métodos da sacerdotisa, e nem com suas decisões extremas e precipitadas.

\- Alia é muito diferente dela pelo que posso ver.

\- Sim... Talvez um dia ela torne nosso povo mais gentil.

\- Isso seria bom.

\- Seria.

\- Por que está me ajudando? – Gamora perguntou quando ele se levantou para sair.

\- Eu... Não sei. Mas mantenho minha opinião de que acho a hostilidade de meu povo exagerada. Você... Precisa de algo pra ela?

Gamora percebeu que ele estava falando de Meredith e mais uma vez se surpreendeu com o nível de ignorância dos soberanos sobre bebês.

\- Até os seis meses de vida ela não precisará de nada além de mim.

Em mais de uma missão os Guardiões tinham ajudado mães com bebês, por isso Gamora tinha esse conhecimento. Adam assentiu e as deixou. Quando ele saiu, Gamora percebeu que também havia comida e água em cima da mesa, e sentou-se para verificar os medicamentos. Estavam perfeitamente lacrados e autenticados. Não havia qualquer sinal de violação. Também verificou se a mini câmera não tinha qualquer dispositivo espião implantado, Rocket a ensinara a descobrir isso, e concluiu que não.

Abriu a garrafa de água inglesa e ingeriu a quantidade indicada no verso, esperando que isso a fizesse se sentir melhor logo. Enquanto Meredith dormia, se alimentou e tomou os comprimidos para dor e febre com a água, e um pouco do composto para hidratação, lembrando de antes verificar qualquer possível armadilha que os soberanos poderiam ter lhe enviado através da refeição. Quando acabou, Meredith continuou dormindo. Gamora deitou-se enquanto tentava suportar a dor e a febre ainda presentes, tomaria um banho morno quando conseguisse se manter de pé. Guardou o presente de Adam nu dos bolsos da roupa e puxou o cobertor até o queixo, mesmo sabendo que não ajudaria muito com o frio causado pela febre. De repente se pegou acariciando uma das mãozinhas da filha e cantando O-o-Child baixinho para a pequena, sentindo novas lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos ao se lembrar que a letra dessa canção não fazia qualquer sentido em sua vida no momento.

\- Quando você crescer o suficiente... Eu vou encontrar um jeito de sairmos daqui. E se eu precisar matar aquela mulher e toda a porcaria do conselho, eu vou. Com sorte, ainda há onde possamos viver lá fora.

******

Gamora levou alguns instantes para despertar completamente, se permitindo ficar tranquila ao perceber que Meredith continuava dormindo a sua frente, uma das mãozinhas ainda segurando seu polegar. Por fim abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver que a filha estava dormindo bem, devidamente respirando e confortável. Acariciou os dedinhos que seguravam seu polegar e percebeu que se sentia muito melhor do que quando havia dormido, embora ainda um pouco enfraquecida. Sentou-se e empurrou o cobertor, observando o quarto e notando que aparentemente ninguém mais tinha entrado depois de Adam lhe trazer remédios. Olhou pela janela alta que dava para o exterior. Pela luminosidade, devia ser perto do meio dia. Passara tempo suficiente no sistema planetário dos soberanos da primeira vez que estivera aqui para ter uma noção sobre isso.

Após se permitir passar mais de dez minutos observando Meredith dormir, delicadamente libertou-se da mãozinha da pequena para encontrar novas roupas para tomar banho, se decidindo pelas roupas mais leves que tinha ao invés de uma camisola, e improvisando um berço portátil com a banheira de bebê para deixar Meredith à vista enquanto estivesse no chuveiro, e tento o cuidado de bloquear a porta o melhor possível antes disso. Colocou a banheira sobre as duas cadeiras da maneira mais segura possível, as posicionando num bom ângulo de visão na frente da porta do banheiro, sempre escondendo o mini data pad onde julgasse mais seguro no momento.

Deixou as roupas que usava no cesto de roupa suja do banheiro, e permitiu que a água morna corresse por sua pele. Ainda sentia um pouco do frio ocasionado pela febre, e o calor da água era confortante. Viu um rastro de sangue se misturar à água no chão, felizmente muito pouco, e tudo que Gamora desejava é que isso estivesse dentro dos padrões normais de um parto. Não sentia mais dor, e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Desistindo de se preocupar, apoiou-se na parede, esperando que a água devolvesse um pouco de suas forças. Se Peter estivesse aqui ele a seguraria e mimaria, até a deixaria dormir contra ele enquanto estivessem debaixo da água, não seria a primeira vez.

\- Precisamos sair daqui.

Lavou os cabelos e se limpou em seguida, não conseguindo evitar olhar para fora a todo instante. Depois de se tornar uma guardiã, chegara a acreditar que nunca mais precisaria manter tal vigilância. Terminou o mais rápido que era possível, secou e penteou os cabelos e se vestiu, depois arrumando o banheiro e tudo que havia tirado do lugar. Estava para colocar Meredith de volta no berço quando ouviu a pequena começar a chorar. Gamora tinha identificado alguns padrões nos tons de seus choros, era diferente quando ela estava com fome e quando precisava de uma troca de fralda. Talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação, mas parecia ser compatível com seus palpites até agora. E esse parecia ser de fome.

\- Shh... – murmurou baixinho quando tirou a bebê da banheira e a abraçou contra o peito, beijando sua testa enquanto arrumava a banheira e as cadeiras com a mão livre – Você está com fome?

Outro choro baixinho veio como resposta, e Gamora sentou na cama, estendendo as pernas e se apoiando nos travesseiros. Posicionou Meredith em seus braços e abriu a roupa para oferecer o seio à bebê. Respirou fundo e relaxou quando percebeu que a filha estava confortável e sugando para se alimentar. Gamora estivera preocupada de que as limitações da prisão não permitissem que seu corpo gerasse leite suficiente para o bebê. Mas ao menos fora bem alimentada, e suas modificações garantiriam alguma coisa de qualquer forma. Pelo que conhecia sobre o próprio corpo, isso não seria um problema agora, e não sentir dor durante a amamentação provavelmente era um bom sinal.

Mais uma vez se perdeu acariciando os fios de cabelo louros e macios e observando a filha. Ela era a coisa mais fofa que Gamora já tinha visto, junto com Groot bebê. E apesar do quão parecida com ela, não podia deixar de imaginar como Peter devia ser quando nasceu, e se os cabelos dela mudariam de cor no futuro. Uma vez ele lhe dissera que bebês terráqueos que nasciam louros podiam se tornar ruivos com o tempo, ou mudar a cor dos olhos ao longo dos meses ou anos em alguns casos. Ela achava improvável que a cor dos olhos dela mudassem, eram tão castanhos quanto os seus tinham sido também desde o nascimento, essa era uma das poucas coisas que se lembrava de sua mãe lhe dizer.

\- Seu pai dizia que sua avó tinha cabelos dourados. Talvez os seus continuem assim. Mas seja como for, assim como ele sempre falou dela, você continuará linda como um anjo, meu amor.

Brincou com uma das mãozinhas da pequena e ela agarrou o polegar de sua mão livre, e Gamora se perguntou se Meredith era capaz de saber ou sentir que tinha se referido a ela. Continuou sua observação silenciosa e confortante da filha, a única coisa capaz de lhe trazer paz atualmente, e atentou mais uma vez ao tom cor de rosa nas pontas dos fios de cabelo da pequena, exatamente como os seus.

\- Eu ficaria feliz se você mantivesse isso – lhe disse afagando os fios coloridos – Mas que seja o que tiver que ser. Ele vive em você. E eu sou grata por isso.

******

\- Assistência médica? – Alia ficou pensativa enquanto conversava com Adam no refeitório do palácio.

O horário de almoço já havia passado, e o local estava vazio. As paredes douradas, como quase todo o palácio, se destacavam acima do chão branco adornado com arabescos dourados. As mesas eram cobertas com toalhas azul marinho impermeáveis. Os dois costumavam comer com Ayesha em outro lugar, mas eram livres para ir aonde quisessem depois.

\- Sim... Eu sei que não temos conhecimento sobre o que ela passou, mas ela perdeu muito sangue. E adoeceu depois que teve o bebê. Teve febre e sequer podia ficar de pé sozinha quando fui vê-la. Não sei se isso é normal, ela não diz.

\- Não acho que ela aceitaria. Mesmo se levássemos alguém da ala médica que aceite ficar calado. Ela deu fim a qualquer coisa que poderia servir como amostra biológica depois do nascimento. Limpou tão bem os instrumentos cirúrgicos que o laboratório não encontrou nenhum rastro útil pra análise. Deve estar com medo.

\- É óbvio.

\- E nós deveríamos também. Se a Suma Sacerdotisa descobrir que estamos ajudando uma prisioneira de grau tão alto sem seu conhecimento, pode nos condenar por traição.

\- Temos uma defesa.

\- Qual?

\- Ela a quer viva pra condenar todos de uma vez. Há coisas que ela precisa que estão sendo negligenciadas, e felizmente ela me deixa chegar perto e ajudar. Se eu não ajudasse ela teria morrido naquele dia, ou depois. Ao que me parece, a Suma Sacerdotisa pretendia deixá-la na primeira cela que a colocamos pra sempre. Você viu o sangue, viu tudo. Não sabemos o que aconteceu, mas foi algo sério, ela adoeceu. Teria morrido sem assistência. Ou o bebê teria.

\- Você se afeiçoou a ela.

O tom de Alia não era de acusação ou raiva, era uma simples afirmação.

\- Isso não devia acontecer. Era o que nossa líder mais temia, e quando ela perceber, vai te afastar dela e tentar te reprogramar. Percebe isso? Você devia destruí-la, e não protegê-la.

\- Por que? Nós nunca sequer os ouvimos pra saber o que realmente aconteceu.

\- Convença-a disso. Ou ganhe tempo pelo menos.

\- Como?

\- Ela é uma guerreira excelente, e honrada, por mais que o orgulho de alguns de nós queira acreditar no contrário. Poderíamos usá-la em missões. É mais útil do que mantê-la presa. E teríamos algum retorno em troca dos recursos gastos com ela e a criança. Se convencê-la disso, talvez consiga convencê-la a ouvir os outros quando forem encontrados.

\- Faz sentido. Mas o bebê nasceu ontem. É muito pequeno e frágil pelo que vimos. E ela não está bem.

\- Não precisa ser agora. Mas se ela souber que a prisioneira adoeceu, vai querer saber como melhorou.

\- Eu não contei que trouxe medicamentos do planeta que fui.

\- Foi uma emergência, você não diria de qualquer forma porque não houve tempo. Manteve a prisioneira viva, fez o que ela queria.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

\- E você? É praticamente a dama de companhia dela e treinada pra ser uma sucessora uma dia. Por que está ajudando?

Alia inclinou a cabeça um pouco, tentando encontrar uma resposta lógica.

\- Eu não sei. Já vi muitas coisas em outros planetas, nas missões. Pessoas muito boas e gestos muito bonitos, por mais que a Sacerdotisa os considere inúteis. Eu já vi crianças antes, ainda que saiba tão pouco sobre elas, e são encantadoras. Eu não posso deixar ela e o bebê sofrerem.

Adam sorriu, e Alia sorriu de volta.

\- O que você pretende? Tem um objetivo final com tudo isso? – Ela perguntou.

\- Nunca pensei nisso. Mas eu sinto que ela é inocente. Eu senti quando ela voltou e senti no dia que a ajudei, ela ama os outros Guardiões mais do que qualquer coisa, especialmente o humano, está sofrendo muito pela falta dele, e ela não é uma pessoa mentirosa. É muito precipitado condená-los sem saber a verdade. E acho que nem ela sabe como aconteceu exatamente.

\- Quer comprovar a inocência dela e libertá-la?

\- Se possível.

\- E aquela criança estranha? Que veio atrás de nós.

\- Pensaremos nela depois. Andar com Gamora por outros planetas pode tornar mais fácil encontrar o restante deles. Antes que alguém mais encontre.

\- Isso parece suicídio.

\- Eu sei. Mas...

\- Eu sei.

Ajudar Gamora era um caminho perigoso, e incerto, mas era tarde demais para voltarem atrás.


	18. Acordo

\- Depois de todo esse tempo eu ainda não entendi o que saiu errado no seu bom senso, mas é interessante como consegue encontrar argumentos plausíveis – Ayesha respondeu a Adam enquanto os dois e Alia estavam sentados na sala de reuniões, além do jovem conselheiro de Ayesha que costumava auxiliá-la nas batalhas espaciais e protocolos de segurança.

\- Com todos os bloqueadores de rastreamento que temos nos planetas aliados e nas naves, seria seguro. Ela já viajou por muitos locais da galáxia, tem experiência em lidar com vários tipos de pessoa. Acho que seria mais vantajoso ao tesouro do reino aproveitar as habilidades dela do que mantê-la presa apenas consumindo recursos – Adam lhe disse.

\- Faz sentido – Ayesha comentou, ficando um bom tempo em silêncio enquanto refletia – Mas isso seria um insulto à honra de nosso povo. Os Guardiões devem, e vão pagar.

\- Suma Sacerdotisa... Se me permite – o jovem que analisava vários papeis relativos a um novo modelo de naves não tripuladas blindadas ergueu o olhar para os três – Eu acho que a ideia pode ter um bom fundamento e quem sabe um bom resultado. Incluir uma prisioneira nas missões seria algo inédito e estranho a nossos meios de lidar com esse tipo de situação, mas se ela gerar algum retorno financeiro, ou simplesmente parar de gerar despesas sem retorno, seria uma boa forma de compensar os recursos que perdemos anos atrás nas duas batalhas contra os Guardiões da Galáxia. Não estaríamos perdoando um deles, mas oferecendo um meio de compensação pelo ato cometido. E como consta em nossas leis, não podemos fazer nada contra a criança. Se é mesmo tão dependente da mãe como me relatou, morrerá facilmente se nós a eliminarmos. Não temos nenhuma ideia se é possível alguém tão pequena e dependente sobreviver sob os cuidados de outra pessoa que não seja a que a gerou.

\- Expandir a fronteira dela pode nos trazer outros riscos? Como um encontro inesperado com os que ainda não capturamos? – A sacerdotisa questionou.

\- Dificilmente. A entrada é controlada em nossos planetas aliados, embora qualquer um com permissão possa ir e voltar. Além dos sistemas que bloqueiam os rastreadores. Seria um acordo. Serviço em missões pela vida dela e a permanência com a criança.

\- Quem cuidaria desse bebê nesses períodos? – Ayesha perguntou – Não temos qualquer conhecimento sobre como fazer isso. E ela tem se mostrado bastante arisca para proteger a criança.

\- Eu não acho que ela aceitará se separar do bebê. Vai querer levá-la junto – Alia falou – Nossas missões são apenas diplomáticas ou pra coleta de recursos ou informações, não haverá como ela ou o bebê se machucarem.

\- Alguém tão dependente poderia atrapalhar o andamento do trabalho.

\- Ela não ficará à frente de nenhum pelo que sei, não é? Isso não vai ser um problema – Adam lhe disse – E o bebê ainda é muito pequeno. Não tem mais de um mês. Acho que seria arriscado colocá-la nisso agora.

\- E quanto tempo você acha que seria necessário para a criança viajar com segurança?

\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia. Talvez possamos perguntar a ela.

\- Não é bom deixá-la sentir que tem controle sobre isso – a mais velha respondeu – E deve ficar claro que fugas não serão toleradas. E nem o acesso dela a qualquer dispositivo ou circunstância que a permita tentar comunicação.

\- E como vamos controlar isso? – Alia perguntou.

\- Qualquer tentativa será considerada uma nova transgressão, e voltaremos ao acordo antigo.

\- Se voltarmos... O que vai acontecer com o bebê?

\- Antes da execução será levada a algum tutor ou família disposta a criá-la. Em algum local livre da presença de mais Guardiões da Galáxia. Especialmente porque pretendo encontrar os que faltam e condená-los todos juntos.

\- Não disse a ela que estavam mortos? – Alia questionou.

\- Eu disse que não deram sinal de vida. O que é verdade. Mas tão logo os sistemas de comunicação interplanetários estejam com reparos melhores para compensar danos e falta de atualização aqui e em outros sistemas, será mais fácil descobrir.

\- E se tudo ficar bem? A manteremos como membro para sempre?

\- Até onde for viável – Ayesha respondeu – Deixo em suas mãos acertar esses detalhes – disse a Alia – E talvez você consiga convencê-la a se tornar mais pacífica diante de outros membros da nossa comunidade – falou para Adam – O que você tem a dizer? – Perguntou ao conselheiro que vez ou outra parava o que fazia para observá-los.

\- Acredito que o conselho estará bem com isso. Mas o que será feito a respeito dos outros quando forem encontrados?

\- São rebeldes ao extremo. Por hora proponho que o plano inicial seja mantido para os demais, especialmente para aquele animal estranho que os acompanha.

\- Mas... Se um deles for realmente o pai da criança? – Alia lhe disse – E provavelmente é. A menina se parece muito com o senhor Quill. Manterá isso até mesmo para ele?

\- Até agora a criança parece bem com apenas um dos progenitores. Não há razões para incluí-lo nesse novo acordo.

\- Ao menos temos alguma ideia de onde eles estão? – O jovem perguntou, erguendo os olhos dos papéis mais uma vez.

\- Os sistemas de comunicação de muitos lugares ainda estão sendo restaurados como falei – Ayesha falou – Não temos certeza ainda.

******

\- É verdade que alguns de nós continuam curiosos pra ver o bebê?

Alia sorriu.

\- Sim. Apesar do quão aterrorizados todos ficaram com os gritos dela e com tudo que vimos no dia do nascimento... Mas toda vez que alguém chega perto da porta pra tentar ouvir ela joga alguma coisa lá e espanta todo mundo. Ela não nos contou nada sobre a alimentação da criança – Alia lembrou de repente.

\- Quando eu perguntei ela só disse que até os seis meses de idade o bebê não precisa de nada além dela mesma.

Adam viu a expressão da amiga demonstrar a mesma confusão que a dele quando Gamora lhe disse aquilo, mas logo voltou ao normal e continuaram o caminho até o quarto onde Gamora estava presa.

\- Acha que ela vai aceitar isso?

\- Não sei...

Adam acenou para os dois guardas, que acenaram de volta e se afastaram do local. Então ouviu sons de água em movimento e murmúrios do bebê ao se aproximarem da porta. Por alguns minutos os dois ficaram apenas ouvindo, por encanto e curiosidade. Ouviram Gamora rir baixinho e responder algo para a criança suavemente, embora não fosse possível entender o que ela dizia do lado de fora. Adam sorriu, e finalmente bateu.

\- Shh... – ouviram Gamora sussurrar para a bebê quando o barulho na porta a fez emitir um gritinho agudo de agitação.

\- Gamora – Adam chamou – Somos nós. Temos uma mensagem da Suma Sacerdotisa.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram.

\- O que ela tem a dizer? Que decidiu se livrar de mim com antecedência?

\- Não. Acho que você pode gostar da proposta.

Os dois ouviram a zehoberi emitir um suspiro de descrença e cansaço.

\- Podemos entrar?

\- O que eu poderia fazer pra impedi-los se eu dissesse não?

Os dois soberanos se entreolharam e Adam girou a maçaneta, olhando para dentro e vendo Gamora ajoelhada na frente da cama enquanto secava o cabelo louro da bebê, vestida apenas com o que Gamora chamava de _fralda_. A banheira de bebê estava em cima da mesa, ainda cheia, e os dois esperaram pacientemente que a guerreira vestisse a filha com o macacão cor de rosa que Alia havia trazido de uma das lojas de um planeta próximo.

Gamora colocou a toalha de bebê no cesto de roupa suja, cujas peças eram sempre recolhidas, lavadas e devolvidas a ela no dia seguinte, e acomodou a filha no centro da cama junto aos travesseiros para que pudesse esvaziar a banheira.

\- Deixe-me ajudar – Adam pediu.

Ela pareceu pensar por um momento, mas o deixou levar o objeto para o banheiro e esvaziá-lo, deixando-o lá para secar. Quando voltou ao quarto, Gamora tinha a filha encolhida contra o peito, enquanto a segurava protetoramente e se movia lenta e suavemente com ela no colo. Os olhinhos castanhos continuavam abertos e alertas, mas a criança ficou visivelmente mais calma.

\- Está na hora dela dormir? – Alia perguntou.

\- Não. Ela dorme nos mesmos horários que nós, embora ainda tenha dificuldade em diferenciar dia e noite. E ela já cochilou hoje, dificilmente vai dormir agora.

Os dois encararam a pequena enquanto ela os olhava com curiosidade.

\- Ela não parece muito com você – Adam falou, finalmente sentindo o mínimo de segurança para fazer tal comentário para Gamora.

Ela não pareceu zangada, apenas... Alegre, e depois triste. Muito triste. Mas em instantes escondeu isso e retomou sua expressão neutra.

\- Ela se parece com o pai.

\- Ela pode entender o que você diz? – Alia quis saber.

\- Ainda não. Muito pouco. Ela entende mais o tom de voz do que as palavras agora. O que tem a me dizer? – Gamora perguntou antes que fizessem mais perguntas.

\- Bem... Nós andamos pensando sobre algo e fizemos uma sugestão à Sacerdotisa sobre você. Ela aceitou.

Gamora respirou fundo para esconder qualquer traço de apreensão que pudesse deixar evidente, e decidiu sentar-se na cama com Meredith, apoiando as costas nos travesseiros e estendendo as pernas, permitindo que a pequena ficasse deitada sobre ela enquanto Gamora a segurava e acariciava seu cabelo, uma posição que a bebê parecia gostar desde o primeiro dia de vida, e algo que Peter também amava que ela fizesse por ele de vez em quando. Ela parecia muito mais com seu Senhor das Estrelas do que Gamora poderia imaginar, e ainda não conseguira decidir se isso lhe causava consolo ou tristeza em tais condições.

\- Achamos que você poderia ser de maior utilidade contribuindo em missões simples de coleta de informação e reposição de suprimentos em planetas aliados próximos do que sempre presa aqui.

\- E o que haveria de melhor nisso? Seria apenas uma extensão disso aqui. E me recuso a deixar minha filha.

\- Poderá levá-la sempre com você – Alia falou – Se ela puder viajar sendo tão pequena. E seu benefício nesse acordo é sua vida. A Sacerdotisa está disposta a retirar a sentença se você concordar. Mas deixou claro que irá retomá-la se você cometer alguma transgressão.

Gamora ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

\- Você ainda não poderá circular pelo reino ou sair daqui, mas pode nos acompanhar nas missões, desde que não tente fugas, comunicação ou ameaças.

\- Como eu disse, apenas uma extensão. E Meredith é muito pequena ainda.

\- Esse é o nome dela? – Adam perguntou – Você nunca nos disse. Não lembro de já ter ouvido, mas tem uma bela sonoridade.

Gamora o encarou enquanto analisava a sinceridade em suas palavras, por fim lhe mostrando um leve sorriso.

\- Obrigada.

\- Quando ela poderá viajar? – Ele perguntou.

\- Acredito que seis meses seria o tempo mínimo para ela estar segura.

\- Se for conosco evitará a sentença. E poderá você mesma procurar itens que precisa pra vocês duas.

Gamora ficou bastante tempo em silêncio enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha.

\- Eu posso pensar sobre isso?

\- Acredito que não há mal em lhe dar tempo. Ela tem apenas um mês agora de qualquer forma – Alia falou.

A zehoberi assentiu, e olhou para a filha quando a bebê se moveu e murmurou, tentando chamar atenção.

\- Se me derem licença, eu preciso alimentá-la. E gostaria de estar sozinha com ela pra isso.

Os dois levaram um instante para responder.

\- Tudo bem. Era só isso que tínhamos a dizer – Alia falou, já se dirigindo à porta.

\- Você está bem? – Adam perguntou mais uma de tantas vezes – Isso machuca você?

Gamora olhou dele para a filha, que a encarava enquanto abria e fechava a boca, claramente com fome, e conseguindo ser tão fofa quanto sempre, fazendo Gamora sorrir.

\- Não.

Adam assentiu, e seguiu Alia para fora do quarto, fechando a porta quando os guardas retomaram suas posições e ele seguiu junto com Alia pelo corredor.

\- Acha que ela estava falando a verdade?

\- Por que não estaria? – Ele respondeu enquanto se afastavam.

\- No dia do nascimento ela nos mandou sair porque seria algo aterrorizante, e vimos as provas depois. Talvez alimentar um bebê também cause algum sofrimento, mesmo se não for suficiente pra que ela grite.

\- Pode ser... Ela tem uma boa resistência à dor. Mas espero que tenha dito a verdade. Devíamos ter perguntado sobre o que será preciso pra acomodar o bebê numa nave.

\- Temos tempo. Ela nem nos respondeu ainda. E ainda há cinco meses pela frente caso ela aceite.

******

\- Faz tempo que não ouvimos música enquanto trabalhamos – Drax comentou enquanto caminhavam para dentro da Benatar após mais uma batalha vencida contra bandidos comuns em Xandar – Acho que perdemos uma boa oportunidade de ver suas performances patéticas hoje, Quill.

Peter sorriu, apreciando a tentativa do amigo de tentar animá-lo e um dos raríssimos momentos que Drax parecia fazer algum comentário normal.

\- Pode ser – respondeu num tom triste, apesar de gentil, completamente diferente do Senhor das Estrelas que todos conheciam.

Os demais se entreolharam, apesar de não dizerem nada, não deixando de notar a mudança, que vinha se tornando cada vez mais evidente. A cada mês que passava, tanto a Benatar quanto o Quadrante quanto suas batalhas se tornavam mais silenciosos e estranhos. Apesar de ainda carregar o zune para todos os lados, Peter raramente era visto realmente escutando música com ele. Ainda que o desempenho dele como capitão e nas missões não parecesse diferente, a sensação pesada de preocupação atingia todos eles.

Ninguém falou mais nada enquanto se dirigiam para o convés e até adentrarem o Quadrante novamente, indo a seus aposentos na Benatar para se recomporem antes de seguirem para a outra nave. Rocket se deteve ao passar pela porta aberta do quarto de Peter e Gamora, e Nebulosa não pode evitar também parar para descobrir o que deixara o olhar do Guaxinim tão tenso. O zune estava largado em cima da cama, Peter sequer o levara para a batalha dessa vez. Isso era preocupante.

Os dois se entreolharam, não precisam dizer nada para expressar o que pensavam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos da imagem para o pessoal/artistas do "Mundo Mágico Reborn". Sei que a cor da roupinha da diferente da que Meredith usa nessa capítulo, mas não resisto a essa foto.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Dance comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and Son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My Love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter ditto isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain’t no mountain hight enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin Bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 - Although we are miles apart  
> 27 - When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 - Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 - Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 - Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 - I’m in love with you  
> 32 - Você está segura aqui  
> 33 - 5 sentimentos  
> 34 - Sempre aqui  
> 35 - 5 sentimentos - Parte 2


End file.
